The United Alliance of Heroes
by jadeitesan
Summary: A short time after the defeat of Sailor Galaxia, the Sailor Soldiers head to America as exchange students, an old evil duo show up to plot a new scheme and the Power Rangers Turbo must race to head them off!
1. Episode 1: Coincidences Converging

**United Alliance Of Heroes  
Chapter 101 - Saga I - Coincidences Converging  
Episode 1 - Coincidences Converging  
by Brian Friedlander (jadeitesan@crystal-tokyo.com)**

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Turbo are Property of Saban Entertainment, Inc. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Toei Animation. No profit is being made from this, this is being done primarily for entertainment reasons. The storyline is my idea, please don't use it. Thank you. 

Now on with the story...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

A pitiful attempt at a theme song... (I'll do better with PRiS) 

Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Shift into high gear,  
Put the metal to the floor!  
Let's show the forces of evil  
that love and justice conquer all!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

It was the last day of high school in Juuban, Japan for Usagi and her friends, Makoto and Ami. They were meeting up with their friends, Rei and Minako, at Rei's Shinto temple to discuss their future plans as high school exchange students in America. The guardian cats, Luna and Artemis, were already there. 

"So, Ami-chan, what are your plans?" asked Makoto. 

"Well, I plan to go to America. That so I can go to really good medical school located in a city called Angel Grove while attending a local high school." 

Everybody sweatdrops at the thought of Ami doing double schooling. 

Rei remarks, "That's a coincidence. A Shinto temple in Angel Grove approved my application for advanced studies in managing a Shinto temple." She glances around her temple room, an unnoticed look of sadness in her eyes. 

"Boy, the coincidences are flying out of control," replied Makoto. "A top-notch Cooking Academy granted its approval for me to come study with them parttime while I continue my studies at Angel Grove High School." 

"I guess what I'm going to say will add to the strangeness. I got a Volleyball scholarship from Stone Canyon University, which is located near Angel Grove. And it's despite the fact that I'm still in high school," added Minako. 

"WAAAHHHH! I didn't get accepted by any of my choices in America. Now I can't go and be closer to Mamoru. WAAAHHHH!" squealed Usagi. 

"Stop acting like a crybaby, Usagi," Luna mentioned. "You're a young woman and a high school student, barely. You should have expected not to get accepted."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

On the surface of the Moon, two evil beings were glaring at their old home, the alien palace. 

"Oh, Zeddie, it's so good to be home, I could scream," screeched Rita Repulsa. 

"Oh, goodie twoshoes, as if sending almost a year at Master Vile's home wasn't bad enough, now I'm going to have to hear your hideous scream," retorted Lord Zedd. 

"Hey, Ed, what are we going to do now that we're home?" asked Rito. 

"First off, MY NAME IS ZEDD, ZEDD, YOU IDIOT. Next, I'm going to scan the earth to see if there is anything amiss there. Hmm..., what is Divatox doing here?" 

"Didn't I tell you, Zeddie darling? She was trying to marry that monstrous Maligore and those unbearable Power Rangers got in her way just as they did to us. And now she wants revenge. So just leave her alone, she may prove useful later on." 

"Well, I don't know. Oh, what the heck. What harm could a pitiful space pirate do anyway?" 

"Oh, disgusting master, do you want me to go fight the Rangers?" snibbled Goldar. 

"No, you inconfident ninny. We're not fully settled in yet." He does a scan of the Earth. "Hmm. . . Nothing else on Earth, but there is something of interest in orbit around Earth. It's a satellite, apparently belonging to. . ."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

That day in America, 4 teenagers and an adolescent were walking peacefully in a park in Angel Grove. Nothing was troubling them at all. Then all of a sudden, Pirhanatrons splash onto the scene. 

"Great, there goes this perfect day," says Katherine Hillard, also known as Pink Turbo Ranger. 

"Let's show these party poppers they can't ruin our day," the Green Turbo Ranger, Adam responds. 

Tommy, Red Turbo Ranger, and Justin, Blue Turbo Ranger, were already into the middle of the fight and kicking butt. 

"Boy, these guys are tough today," comments Justin. 

"Nah, there's just too many of them, but we can take them," replies Tanya, Yellow Turbo Ranger. 

Almost instantaneously, a platoon of Tengas fly into the battle. They are attacking both the Rangers and the Pirhanatrons. 

"Guys, this is TOO much," yells Tommy. "Shift into Turbo." 

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." A suit materializes on Justin and a helmet slide onto his head as he grows to adult size. 

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power." A suit materializes on Adam and a helmet slide onto his head. 

"Dune Star Turbo Power." A suit materializes on Tanya and a helmet slide onto her head. 

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power." A suit materializes on Kat and a helmet slide onto her head. 

"Red Lightning Turbo Power." A suit materializes on Tommy, but as he is morphing, a Tenga knocks him down and interrupts the morphing process. 

"Man, my Turbo Morpher was badly damaged. Guys, I going back to the Power Chamber. Take care of things here and report back."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

While these events are happening, a strange occurrence is happening at the North Pole. A pile of rubble is moving. It floats up until it starts to form a humanoid female shape. 

"Yes, it is great to be free and alive again. But I am still weak. Oh, great powers of the Dark Kingdom, if you can hear me, give me strength, strength beyond imagination. Strength so I can get revenge on those who vanquished me. Ahahahahahah!" 

Lightning flashes and thunder rumbles. Electricity ripples through the female's body. Unfortunately, the source is one she least expects, and will probably never fully comprehend. 

"Now it is time to rebuild my empire after so many years." 

To be continued. . . . 

**Teaser:** Next time in the Coincidences Converging Saga, what will be the fate of the Sailor Senshi? What was it that Lord Zedd found in the satellite? Will Tommy be able to morph again? And who is the mysterious person at the North Pole? Tune in next time. 

**Coming Soon:** More action, more drama, and hopefully more of everything that makes Power Rangers and Sailor Moon your favorite Americanized Japanese shows. Look for a costarring position with the Beetleborgs. And a whole lot of guest star appearances from people from their own respective universes, including Digimon Adventures 01 and 02, Fushigi Yuugi, Marmalade Boy, and more!. 


	2. Episode 2: Return to Darkness

**United Alliance Of Heroes  
Chapter 102 - Saga I - Coincidences Converging  
Episode 2 - Return to Darkness  
by Brian Friedlander (jadeitesan@crystal-tokyo.com)**

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Turbo are Property of Saban Entertainment, Inc. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation and DiC (unfortunately). No profit is being made from this, this is being done primarily for entertainment reasons. The storyline is my idea, please don't use it. Thank you. 

Note: For those who have not seen or know of the Japanese version of Sailor Moon R, Cooan, Beruche, Karaberas, and Petz are actually the Four Sisters, known as Katsie, Bertie, Avery, and Prisma respectively. Naru is Molly and Umino is Melvin. Please excuse me if I go from Japanese material and cross over to North American material. I am sorry but this chapter absolutely deals with Sailor Moon and has no Power Rangers (hears the audience cheering ^^;), but it is necessary for future plots and thus is important.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Shift into high gear,  
Put the metal to the floor!  
Let's show the forces of evil  
that love and justice conquer all!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The next week at the New Tokyo airport, Cooan, Beruche, Karaberas, and Petz are seeing the 4 Sailor Senshi off to America. 

"Bye, Rei. Send us back some make-up samples from America," asks Cooan. 

"Sure thing, though I wouldn't be suprised if it was the same stuff as what is available around here," remarks Rei. 

"Oh, I'm sure they have a few new variances over there," says Cooan. 

"Have a nice time, Ami," says Beruche. 

"I will, you can bet on it," replies Ami. 

"Mako-san, Minako, stay out of trouble," remark Karaberas and Petz. 

"Who, us? You can't be talking about the two of us, can you?" reply Makoto and Minako in unison. 

"Hold on!! Wait for me. WWWAAAHHH!!" Usagi comes running up to the gate with her mom and Naru and Umino struggling to keep up. 

"Usagi-chan, you know better than to rush off and leave us behind. I have a good mind not to let you go," complains her mom. 

"You're coming with us, Usagi?" asked Rei. 

"Of course I am. My classes start in a few week and I need time to get settled in." 

"But I thought you didn't get accepted to any of your exchange choices," says Ami. 

"At the last minute, I got a reply. You know, oversea mail is so slow. Now where are Luna and Artemis?" 

"They're right here, Usagi, in the pet carrier," Naru says. 

Sweatdrops form over the cats' heads. 

"How humiliating to be stuck in this prison." 

"Don't I know it, Artemis." 

"Now hurry up everybody, or you will miss your flight," the flight attendant announced. 

Usagi exchanges hugs with her mom and Naru. Usagi looks at Umino, and decides to at least shake his hand. Umino blushes as Naru smacks him on the head. 

"Have a good time, Usagi-chan. Send me a postcard or two." 

"Arigatou. And I'll make sure you get something, Naru-chan." 

No one notices as a brown-haired girl wearing a dress of black shoulders and arms, sand brown midsection, and red skirt with a scarlet middriff overcoat watches from behind a column. "Gambatte, Usagi. May we meet in the near future," she whispers. She holds up a little blue robot, presses a button marked 'Record' and speaks into it. "Usagi looks so pretty at this age, my love. She's sure to be a beautiful princess one day." The girl fingers a small brooch attached to her overcoat. She watches as the girls get ready to board their flight. 

Rei glances around as if there should be another friend there to say good-bye to. Images of a blonde-haired bishounen boy and a black-haired girl with a school uniform similar to Rei's wielding a huge red blade flash briefly before her eyes, but she dismisses it as a goofy vision. 

Usagi turns to Ami. "I can't wait to see Mamoru again. I hope nothing goes wrong, Ami-chan," whispers Usagi. 

"I agree." 

A few minutes after the Senshi board the plane, the brown-haired girl shows a ticket to the lady at the check-in counter and boards the plane. The Senshi are all gathered in the front section of the plane, so the brown-haired girl gets a seat as close to the girls as possible without alerting them to her presence. *A good thing I've had experience with the Senshi before.*  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

A few hours after the flight left, two space aliens headed toward Tokyo. They were Ail and Ann, the two aliens who had been on Earth several years ago, who had come to restore the Tree of Life, then known as the Makaiju. They had come back to get Sailor Moon's help again. 

"Where are they, Ail?" 

"I don't know, Ann. I can't seem to find them anywhere. Maybe we should look them up." 

"We don't have time. I'm going to contact Mother Tree for help, despite the strain it could make on both of us." 

"Be careful, my love." 

"Mother Tree, we need help, we can't find Sailor Moon anywhere." 

"The only thing I can think of to help you is to tell you to ask the spirit of Queen Serenity at the Cave of Destiny. She maybe able to help you." 

"How do you know all this?" 

"When I zapped Sailor Moon of her energy, I also got some of her memories. Please trust me, my child. We can't survive much longer." 

"Alright. One more question. How are Alan and my kids." 

"They are okay, but frighten. I can't stress the importance of getting Sailor Moon's help. Signing off." 

"Good-bye and tell our kids we love them." 

"So what did she say?" 

"We head towards the Cave of Destiny at the North Pole."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Later at the North Pole. . . 

"It's so cold, Ail. I don't know if I can go on any farther." 

"You have to, Ann. If not for me or the Mother Tree, then for our children's future." 

"Alright." 

They soon come upon the Cave of Destiny and enter. After walking for a few meters, they hit a dead end. 

"Now, how do we find this Queen Serenity?" 

"I am right here, my children." 

"Mother Tree?" 

"No, it is I, the spirit of Queen Serenity. I know what you wish to know. My daughter, Princess Selenity, or as you know her, Usagi, has gone to America. Angel Grove to be specific. It is not a coincidence that she has gone there. Angel Grove is a cross current of all sorts of energy, both good and evil." 

"Thank you, Queen Serenity. With any hope, we can save our planet," says Ail. 

"Yesss, THANK YOU, Old Dead Moon Queen. Now I know where to go to get my revenge." 

"No, it can't be you, Queen Beryl! You were killed a long time ago," replies Queen Serenity. 

"I was merely indisposed. Oh, if it isn't two ex-evil residents. I see that Sailor Moon has healed you. I need new generals and you have been chosen. 

"Never, Queen Beryl, we no longer need evil. We have love." 

"I suppose I should be suprised that you know my name," snarls Beryl. 

"I won't let you hurt them, you witch," replies Serenity. 

"There's nothing you can do, you spirit. Now, powers of the Dark Kingdom, hear me now. Return these two to the side of evil. 

Lightning flashes and thunder rumbles, then Queen Beryl and the two aliens were gone. 

"Sailor Moon, Princess Selenity, Usagi, Serena, please save them." 

To be continued. . . . 

**Next Time:** We will find out what happens to Tommy's morphing powers. The contents of the satellite will be discovered. Will Ail and Ann destroy their friends? Find out next time. And who was the brown-haired girl and what was her relationship to the Senshi? (This we won't find out for *QUITE* a while, if you aren't anime-savvy.)


	3. Episode 3: Reunions That Mean Trouble

**United Alliance Of Heroes  
Episode 103 - Coincidences Converging Saga  
Chapter 3 - Reunions That Mean Trouble  
By Brian Friedlander (jadeitesan@crystal-tokyo.com)  
**

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Turbo are Property of Saban Entertainment, Inc. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation and DiC. No profit is being made from this, this is being done primarily for entertainment reasons. The storyline is my idea, please don't use it. Thank you. 

Now on with the story...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Sailor Moon begins, "Today on Sailor Moon..., uh, what is this?" 

"Today on Power Rangers," says Justin. 

"What do you think you're doing, you little fungus." 

"Introducing today's show." 

"That's my job, you spore. You're just as bad as Chibi-Usa was when she firstappeared." 

"Guys, stop before I burn the both of you to space," explodes Raye. 

"Why don't you do it together?" asks Tommy. 

"Awww, alright," SM and Justin reply in unison. 

"Today, Beryl brings back Jadeite to reinforce her armies." 

"Meanwhile, Zedd reveals what he found in the satellite." 

"The rangers and senshi meet up." 

"And what could be possibly the worst thing to happen, happens." 

"You mean you clutz up again, Meatball Head?" 

"Watch it, fungus spore. Want to know what, then stay right there and I'll show you.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Shift into high gear,  
Put the metal to the floor!  
Let's show the forces of evil  
that love and justice conquer all!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the north pole. . . 

"Ail and Ann, how does the rebuilding go?" asked Queen Beryl. 

"Right on schedule, mighty Beryl." 

"Before we go after the Sailor Senshi, we are going to need some new things." 

"Like what, Ann, Ail?" 

"Foot soldiers to weaken the Scouts before the youma appears. Then some new youma, more powerful than Sailor Moon's Moon Princess Halation." 

"You will have them. But first things first. I like to have four generals working for me. You are the first two, but two more are needed." 

"What, don't you trust us?" 

"You dare speak out against me!!" 

"No, Queen Beryl." 

"Good. See that it doesn't happen again. Now, who to be my new generals. I think I know a good candidate. Forces of the Dark Kingdom, revive Jadeite from the Eternal Sleep so he can help me. I hope he's wised up over the several years that have passed." 

A crystal appears out of thin air and dissolves, leaving behind a young man. "Queen Beryl, you have revived me, but why?" 

"Seven years have passed since you were put to sleep. A short time after, I was put down. But now, I am back and ready to resurrect the Dark Kingdom! Uwahahahahahahaha!" 

While this little reunion goes on, Ail and Ann stand in a dark corner, conversing. 

"I can't believe she needs more than just us, Alan," snarls Ann. 

"Look at this way, Ann," said Alan. "With more than the two of us, there's more people to spread the blame around. 

"Ail, Ann, I need to see you NOW!" yelled Queen Beryl. To Jadeite, Ail, and Ann she said, "This time, instead of capturing energy, we will go after the soul spheres of the humans. They will provide us with more power than stealing the energy directly from the humans." 

"Have you found the fourth general yet?" asked Alan. 

"No, but I will soon. Now, Jadeite, take the new foot soldiers, the Shadow Goons, tothis Angel Grove in America and find the Sailor Soldiers and destroy them." 

"Yes, Queen Beryl." 

"Alan, Ann, create a new youma for our use." 

"Yes, your mistress."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Meanwhile, on the moon. . . 

"So, Zeddie, what's in the satellite?" screeched Rita. 

"Well, after the hell your family put me through, I thought I'd give you a dose of your own medicine. You'll be happy to know I found out where my mother has been." 

"You have a mother, Ed?" asked Rito. 

"It's Zedd! And, yes, I have a mother. Her name was Beryl, Queen Beryl." 

"Was, Zeddpookens?" 

"Yes. A century ago, my mother was lost here near earth, attacking the Moon Kingdom, the same one that lived in this palace and placed the Zeo Crystal below. Then, according to this satellite, several years ago, before you were released, she and her four generals resurfaced and began their efforts to release the awesome power of the Dark Kingdom. Wish I had that kind of power when the Machine Empire attacked. Anyway, they first attempted to gather energy, but when a group of pretty-suited sailor soldiers disrupted their efforts, she turned to getting their hands on the Rainbow Crystals to form Ginzoishou. But then the senshi got their hands on it and destroyed her with it. She activated the satellite moments before she was destroyed so I could find it if I came back." 

"Boo-hoo, Zedd. She sounds devilishly evil. But why hadn't you found her before now?" 

"Because we were so busy trying to destroy the Power Rangers. But on to present matters. Goldar, Rito, take a squadron of Tengas to Earth and attack the Rangers." 

"Yeah, Ed." 

"Yes, Master." 

"Good, and stop calling me ED!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the Power Chamber. . . 

"So, Alpha, what's the verdict?" asks Tommy. 

"Yo, yo, yo, the wrist piece of your morpher can be fixed, but only if we can find someone with delicate fingers and who knows something about microcircuitry. For the moment, you'll have to stay out of the fight." 

"Fine, but what if Zedd and Rita or Divatox makes a monster grow?" 

"Tommy, what makes you think Zedd and Rita will try anything?" goes Dimitria in her usual fashion of speaking only in questions. 

"You saw those Tengas out there. Only Zedd would use Tengas." 

"Could it not be possible someone else uses Tengas?" 

"Yeah, it could be possible, but I bet it's Zedd. And would you please stop with the consistant questions?" requests Tommy. 

"You STILL don't get it, Tommy. Once again, it's Dimitria from Inqueris, Inqueris as in Inquery. Sheesh. 

"Getting back to the problem of big monsters, what are we going to do?" asks Tommy. 

"The other four rangers will have to go it alone, I guess. But, don't forget there is Blue Senturion to help, also," replies Alpha. 

"Tommy, would it not be prudent to return to Angel Grove for the moment, since nothing can be done for your powers at the moment?" 

"Yeah. Alright, I'm outta here." 

A red beam of light shots out of the Power Chamber and heads toward the Angel Grove Youth Center.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the Angel Grove Youth Center. . . 

Five Japanese girls walk into the juice bar and occupy an empty table. The girls speak in Japanese. 

"Boy, this is a nice place. Look at all the video games. This place is just as good as Andrew's arcade. The only thing that scares me is the weird poster of that out-of-date hasbeen Mr. T..." 

"We're not here for the video games, remember, Usagi?" taunts Rei. "But you are right about that poster... if only it were a poster of Michael... Michael..." 

"Well, at least they have a good workout center," says Makoto. 

"Look outside, there's a volleyball court. We'll have to have a game sometime. Only problem is finding someone to play against." 

"This place seems like a nice place to study," says Ami. Everybody sweatdrops. 

At the next table, a young man in red joins another young man in green and his two female companions, each one wearing her own separate color of yellow or pink, and their young protege dressed in blue. 

"So, what happening?" the one in green asks. 

"I won't be able to fight along side of you during battle," the one in red replied. 

"What about monster/zord fights?" asked the one in pink. 

"You guys will have to rough it along with Blue Senturion." 

"Hey, guys look, some new people. They look lost. Maybe we should go meet them," says the one in yellow. 

"Let's do it, guys," the one in blue says enthusiastically. 

"Hello, ladys, I'm Tommy," the one in red says. 

"I'm Adam," the one in green says. 

"I'm Katherine," comes the pink one. 

"I'm Justin," says the perky one in blue. 

"And I'm Tanya," replies the one in yellow. 

The Japanese girls speak in good English. 

"Well, I'm Tsukino Usagi, the leader of this little posse. We're from Japan. There the last name is said first, so my name is Usagi, which means rabbit. But call me bunny or buns and face a gruesome fate..." replies the one with the blond hair done in meatballs as the raven-haired girl next to her hits her on the head.. 

"You can also call her Odango Atama," the raven-haired girl in red says. 

"Hah, Odan. . .what's Odango Atama?" asks Justin. 

"Basically, it means Dumpling, though an American version could be Meatball Head," replies the girl in red. 

"Hah, Meatball head!" laughs Justin. 

"Thanks, Rei," announces Usagi sarcastically. 

"Justin Randolph Stewart," remarks Katherine sternly. 

"As you can guess, I'm Rei. Hino Rei. My specialty is fire readings and banishing evil spirits with my Shinto training." 

"I'm Mizuno Ami. I really enjoy working with computers." says the girl with blue hair. 

"She's also quite the book worm," remarks Usagi. 

"Too bad our friend Billy isn't here," says Tommy. "He and Ami would get along fine." 

"I'm Kino Makoto. Cooking is my passion in life." the girl in green announces. 

"And I'm Aino Minako. You can call me Mina," says the regular blond haired girl to Tommy. 

"He's already taken, thank you," Katherine spurts out. 

"And these are our cats, Luna and Artemis," remarks Serena. "Speak." 

The cats go meow. 

Dit-dit-do-do-dit-do. 

"What's that noise?" asks Serena suspiciously. 

"Uh, my pager," replies Tommy. "We gotta go. Nice to meet you all." 

A beep-beep noise sounds. 

"And that?" asks Adam. 

"My, er, electronic date book," replies Ami. "We have to go, too." 

"See you later." 

"Yeah, later."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

In a deserted corridor. . . 

"What is it, Alpha?" 

"Zedd has sent down Goldar, Rito, and the Tengas to the park. Also I have picked some strange energy readings in the same area and it ain't them. Yo, yo, yo." 

"We're on, Alpha." says Adam. 

"I'll go back to Power Chamber and check on those strange readings," says Tommy. 

"Alright, bro. Now, Shift into Turbo!" 

The rangers morph and teleport to the park.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

In another empty corridor. . . 

"I was sensing strong energies from those young people you were talking to, Usagi-chan. I think it best that we keep an eye on them before we allow ourselves to become to coozy with them." 

"Oh, you worry too much, Luna. So, what is it, Ami-chan?" asks Usagi. 

"My mini-computer is picking up two sources of evil energy. One is from an unknown evil, the other is from. . ., oh-no, I can't believe it!" 

"What is it, Ami-chan?" asks Minako. 

"It's the Dark Kingdom!" 

"You sure?" inquires Makoto. 

"Positive. They converging on the same spot. It's quite a distance from here." 

"Doesn't this city have a superpower team, the Mighty Morphers or something?" asks Minako. 

"The Power Rangers, but we don't know if they are for real. We must go, even if it has been a while," replies Ami. 

"But," says Rei, "We don't know our way around this city. We'll never find our way easily." 

"Rei-chan's right," remarks Makoto. "I say we use the Sailor Teleport to get there." 

"Good plan, Jupiter," says Usagi. "Then let's do it." 

"Good luck, Sailor Soldiers!" say Luna and Artemis 

"Thanks, kitties. Henshi yo, minna!!" yells Mina. 

"Moon Eternal, Make-up!" 

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!" 

"Mars Crystal Power, Make-up!" 

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!" 

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-up!" 

"Sailor Teleport!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the park. . . 

Jadeite's and Goldar's forces meet each other. 

"Who are you, you snibbling human?" asks Goldar. 

"You insult me, monkeybrains. I am Jadeite, General of the Dark Kingdom under the Control of our liege, the Great Queen Beryl." 

"Hey, Goldie, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't he say Queen Beryl, as in Ed's Beryl." 

"You might be onto something there, Rito. Jadeite, your queen, by chance would happen to be alive, would she? And do you know if she has a son?" 

"My liege, the Great Queen Beryl, is alive. But as for having a son, I do not know. I don't go delving into her personal history." 

"I propose a truce, Edite." 

"That's JADEITE, you pile of bones. But give the terms." 

"Well, our master, Lord Zedd, claims to be her son. We would like you to check with Beryl and find out if this is true. If so, return here in one Earth hour. 

"Fine. We leave now." 

"Not so fast, Jadeite." 

"Hold it right there, Goldar and Rito." 

"I am Eternal Sailor Moon." 

"We're the Power Rangers." 

"Hey, who did you say you were?" asks Sailor Mercury. 

"We're the Power Rangers. Who are you?" 

"We're the Sailor Soldiers! Agents of love and justice, the pretty sailor soldiers, Sailor Team! On behalf of the moon, you will be punished, Jadeite!" exclaims Sailor Moon. 

"This is our turf, Sailors," says the Blue Ranger. 

"Look, we're the good guys for this planet and the whole sailor, eh..., solar system," says Sailor Moon. 

Jadeite, Goldar, and Rito look on in astonishment, grimacing and sweatdropping. 

"I was thinking. . .," says Rito. 

"I thought I smelled something burning," teases Goldar. 

"Are you two always like this?" asks Jadeite, but goes unanswered. 

"Maybe we should take advantage of this situation, Goldie," suggest Rito. 

"Yeah, Ring of Fire Storm, surround those unbearable do-gooders," says Goldar. 

"Powers of the Dark Kingdom, an Nega-Ice Freeze around the fire!" exclaims Jadeite. 

"Alright, an hour, Jadeite, remember?" 

"I will be here. Shadow Goons return." 

"Tengas!! Back to the Moon."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Meanwhile. . . . 

"Look, you impungnent fool, we're the heroes here," screams Sailor Moon. 

"Yeah, right. What a laugh. Those suits couldn't protect you from the cold," replies Blue Ranger. 

"How did he know we've been to the North Pole?" asks Venus to Mercury. 

"He probably doesn't know. He's just trying to counterinsult Sailor Moon." 

Green Ranger says to Pink Ranger, "Something looks familiar about that Sailor Moon character." 

"Yeah, you're right. I think I recognize those balls on top of her head," comments the Yellow Ranger. 

"Guys, this is Tommy. Do you read?" 

"Yeah. What is it?" 

"I've been doing the scans on the strange energy and possibly pinpoint it's source." 

"It looks like the peanut gallery left while Justin's been duking it out with this Sailor Moon girl. We'll be right. . ." 

All of a sudden, a ring of flames shoots up from the ground, surrounding the Power Rangers and the Sailor Scouts. 

"Mercury, use your Star Level attack." 

"Right. SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!" 

Nothing happens. 

"WWWWAAAAHHHH. We're trapped," screams Eternal Sailor Moon. 

"Not yet. Tommy, teleport us out," shouts Pink Ranger. 

"Trying. . ., guys, I can get a lock, but it's going to take a few minutes." 

"Hurry. And get these people also." 

"Alright, man. On it." 

To Be Continued. . . 

**Teaser:** Next time, the Sailor Scouts come to the Power Chamber and reveal their story. Mother and Son reunite with the worst possible consequences. Have the Sailor Scouts and the Power Rangers meet their match? Find out next time on the Coincidences Converging saga. 

**Sailor Moon says:**   
**Sailor Moon:** It's pretty strange to be in America. We completely bypassed the airport and were immediately at the Youth Center. And Angel Grove seems to have the strangest animals and piles of bones living in their parks.   
**Blue Ranger:** Are you as stupid as Rei says you are, Odango Atama?   
**SM:** Where did you learn that? Oh, let me guess. RAAAAYEEEE!!!   
**Sailor Mars:** Yeah??!   
**SM:** Why did you teach that little impressionable spore that name?   
**SMr:** I didn't, he must have just heard me say it?   
**Blue Ranger:** Lita, I hear you have great talents.   
**Sailor Jupiter:** Huh??!   
**Sailor Mercury:** Sailor Mercury says see you, he, he, hehehe.   
**Luna:** Looks like the Scouts are going to get along just fine with Justin. _::sigh::_ Luna says, be nice to your friends, and don't argue like these idiots. 

**Bloopers:** Mercury's bubbles fizzle out. Rito knocks down the tengas who knock down Jadeite, who knocks Sailor Moon down with laughter. The Rangers do the Arm Morph thingie and mess up or is that fall down. 


	4. Episode 4: A Crystal Clear Past, Part 1

**United Alliance Of Heroes  
Chapter 104 - Saga I - Coincidences Converging  
Episode 4 - A Crystal Clear Past, Part 1  
by Brian Friedlander (jadeitesan@crystal-tokyo.com)**

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers and all related items. Sailor Moon and all related items are owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Toei. Tenjou Utena (even if she isn't called by that name) is owned by Be-Papas and Chiho Saitoh. Koishikawa Miki (even if she isn't called by that name) is owned Yoshizumi Wataru. The concepts of Sailor Revolution and Marmalade are mine and are setting the backdrop for future storylines. 

Here's the story. . .  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Shift into high gear,  
Put the metal to the floor!  
Let's show the forces of evil  
that love and justice conquer all!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Last time. . . 

Queen Beryl released Jadeite to increase her army. Usagi and her friends met Tommy and his friends. Jadeite, Goldar and Rito met up in the park and agreed to met latter with messages from their masters. The Power Rangers and Sailor Senshi made the scene, but ended up being put on fire and ice because of Sailor Moon's and Blue Turbo Ranger's quarrel. Will they be released? Stay right and I'll show you. _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the park. . . 

"WWWAAAHHH! What are we going to do?" Eternal Sailor Moon whined in Japanese. 

"What did she say?" asks Blue Turbo Ranger. 

"I think she said 'what are we going to do?'" replies Alpha 6 over the speaker in Blue Turbo's helmet. "Anyway, we can't teleport you out, you'll have to think of something else." 

"I have an idea," says Green Turbo. "Alpha, have Blue Senturion teleport here now." 

"Yo, yo, yo, on it now." 

"I'll try a stronger attack," says Sailor Mercury. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" 

Nothing happens as the fire continues to burn. 

On the other side of the barrier, Blue Senturion appears. 

*Click* "Blue Senturion here. Synergizer Blaster mode. Fire." *Click* 

Once again, nothing happens. 

All of a sudden, a rose flies by and pierces the ring of fire and ice and opens up a passage. 

"Hurry up, before it closes," a familiar voice calls to Sailor Moon. 

"Tuxedo Kamen!!" Sailor Moon runs up to him. 

"Alpha, teleport all of us back to the Power Chamber now."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the Power Chamber. . . 

"Welcome, welcome, don't just stand there, say something," said Alpha 6. 

"Wow, a fully sentient, multi-functional automoton," remarked Sailor Mercury. 

"Yeah, and your a fully functional female with a lot of talent," retorted Alpha 6. 

"Excuse him, miss, he's been like that ever since we met him," mentioned the Pink Turbo Ranger. 

"Who are you guys?" asks Sailor Jupiter. 

"We may ask you the same thing," remarked the Blue Turbo Ranger. 

"Rangers, may I assume the person we have on the comm unit right now would be someone you would like to talk to?" questioned Dimitria. 

"Hello, Rangers. I am glad to see you are still alright." 

"Zordon!!" 

"Who's this Zordon, Luna?" Sailor Moon asks Luna, who had been relaxing around Sailor Moon's neck. 

"I have no idea..." 

"Rangers, Senshi." 

"He knows who we are." 

"Yes, Sailor Moon, or should I should I say Princess Selenity." 

"Yes, but how did you know?" 

"Right, Zordon, what is this all about?" asked the Yellow Ranger. 

"That is why I am talking to you now. Dimitria contacted me about it being time to implement Plan UAOH." 

"What is that?" 

"It reveals the true history of everything you rangers know about the Morphin' Grid, Power Coins, Zeo Crystal, and Turbo Powers, and for you Sailor Soldiers, the Silver Imperium Crystal's true story will be revealed. You will find that your powers are linked in a way none of you ever knew about. But you must ask some old friends about it. I was only a passerby in this solar system during the time of Silver Millenium when I recieved the Power Coins, the access to the Morphin' Grid. Seek Ninjor and Auric for your answers." 

"Rangers, here are the tiki and key for Auric. And I have managed to contact Ninjor and he is on his way here. While we wait, I suggest you introduce yourselves. Tommy, you can come in now," said Alpha. 

"I'm Tommy, the Red Turbo Ranger, this is Adam, the Green Ranger, Kat, the Pink Ranger, Tanya, the Yellow Ranger, and Justin, our newest and youngest Blue Ranger." 

"You mean I've been arguing with a CHILD!" shrieked Sailor Moon. 

"Takes one to know one," comments Sailor Mars. 

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars start in an all-out tongue war. 

"Yo yo yo, are they always like this?" asks Alpha 6. 

Luna sweatdrops. "It's a daily thing, I'm afraid." 

"Well, if you're who I think you are, we've already met, right, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Mina," says Katherine. 

"Yeah, you got it," said Mina. 

"But how did you know?" asks Ami. 

"I recognized the unusual hair style that Sailor Moon had and knew I had seen it before, but until a few minutes ago, I couldn't remember that I had seen Usagi with the exact same hair style. And Ami's blue hair, that just isn't something you see everyday in America. Then I put two and two together and knew you hung out with the other three girls and it just all clicked into place." 

"Amazing," says Ami. 

"A deduction worthy of Billy Cranston, a former Power Ranger," says Tommy. 

A flash of light appeared and coalesces into the form of Ninjor. 

"It is I, Ninjor, master of the Ninja powers. It is good to see you again, Rangers. And you, aahh.., it IS you, Princess Serenity. I hoped I would see you gals again." He sadly notes that a few senshi are missing, and not just the outer planet representatives. "I see Gennai is not here." 

"Gennai? Ninjor, who is this Gennai?" asks Tommy 

"Could you please explain, eh, Ninjor, is it?" asks Ami. 

"Of course, Princess of Mercury. But first, let's awaken Auric."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

A few minutes later. . . 

"Ah, it is good to be awake again, Rangers. What has come to pass, Rangers?" asks Auric the Conqueror. 

"It's a long story," says Adam 

"One we don't have time for now," says Rei. 

"Mistress Mars, it is you." 

"Yeah, it's me, cape-boy." 

"There is no time for reunions. Terrbile things are happening at the North Pole D Point and on the Moon," says Zordon. "The Rangers and Senshi must be briefed right away." 

"Zedd and Rita are back in business, Rangers. And Senshi, Queen Beryl has revived," says Ninjor. 

"What??!" exclaim the Sailor Senshi. 

"We moon-dusted her several years ago. But that would explain Jadeite." 

"That's not the worst part. The worst part is that Beryl and Zedd are mother and son, and together, they could destroy the world." 

"We can handle anything Zedd and Rita throw our way." 

"Same goes for Beryl." 

"Rangers, Senshi, you do not understand. They all are MORE powerful than before. Also don't forget there's the Machine Empire and Divatox to worry about," yammers Alpha 6. 

"But the Machine Empire was disabled by Zedd and Rita," interjects Tanya. 

"We are getting off the subject here, guys," interjects Ninjor. "Now let me get on with my story. Now, a short time before the end of the Silver Millenium. . ."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

_::Beginning Flashback::_

"Queen Serenity, Queen Serenity!! Master Vile has begun his attack on the Moon Kingdom," warns one of her trusted advisors, Ninjor, the wise ninja sage. 

"He has come for the Zeo Imperium Crystal. We cannot allow him to gain it, majesty," says Artemis, one of the cat advisor to Queen Serenity. 

"Auric, go find our princesses, the ambassadors, and Luna, and get them back into the safety of the castle. Artemis, alert the Sailor Senshi of the Outer Planets and tell them to prepare for battle," commands Serenity. 

"Right away, my majesty."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

A grassy field within the perimeter of the Crystal Lunar Castle. . . 

"It is such a beautiful day," comments Princess Selenity dreamily as she lounges on the ground. 

"It is. Your Moon is a great place to visit. Though a bit dry," remarks Delphine, ambassador from the planet Aquitar. 

"We have some of the best Mooncane crop this side of Alpha Centuari. Great for Moonfly Pie," says the princess of Jupiter, Makoto. 

"You can say that again," says Luna, the cat advisor to Princess Selenity, as she licks her lips. 

"I must be getting back to Eltar now. I'm so sorry my visit has to be cut so short, but I've been recalled to aid in the battle against the witch Rita Repulsa. I will be leaving now," says Zordon of Eltar. 

"Isn't she related to this Master Vile guy we've all been hearing about on the Intergalactic News Network?" asks Trian, King of and ambassador from Triforia, the home of a trifold race of people, whose souls are split into three distinct virtues. 

"Yeah, I think so," mentions Ami, Princess of the planet Mercury. 

"Endymion. . .," say Selenity in a daze. 

"Boy, she can't get that Earth prince out of her mind," says Rei, the Mars Princess. 

"She's not the only one who can't get an Earth prince out of their mind," remarks Miki, a goddess of Life. 

All of a sudden, blasts of fire hit the ground around them. 

"What is going on?" asks Zordon. 

Auric rushes up. 

"Princess, the Queen has requested that you return to the castle now. Master Vile is attacking." 

"I AM attacking, you insufferable fools." 

"Master Vile!! Everyone go. I'll stop him." 

"No, Auric. Please, come with us," pleads Princess Selenity. 

"Don't contradict him, my lady. We must leave now," says Luna. 

Everyone rushes back to the castle.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the main hall of the Crystal Lunar Castle. . . 

"Mother, Auric is out there all alone, with no backup," whines Selenity. 

"Have no fear, I have sent the Outer Senshi to help him." 

"But, Master Vile may be more powerful than all of them combined," remarks Delphine. 

"That is true. But don't forget, Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto have their talismans to protect them. Saturn has her own special abilities. And Revolution has her Sword of Roses," says Serenity. "But I also feel that they may be overwhelmed by the power of Master Vile. To that end, I am giving the princesses of the inner planets a present." 

"NOW, mother. What kind of a time as now is it to give presents?" 

"Be patient and you all will understand. Have you ever wonder why the Outer Senshi have powers stronger than yours? They gain their power from transformation sticks formed from the Zeo Imperium Crystal to combat evil forces that would try to enter this system and upset Silver Millenium. But, as Delphine pointed out, Master Vile is too strong for just the few of them, and ever since we lost the outermost planet..." Serenity sighs. "Anyway, up to this point, the powers of the Inner Planet Senshi have been sufficient to guard the Princess and the harmony of Silver Millenium, but Vile is very power and wise in the ways of evil. I will need to increase your powers so that you can have a fight chance, but victory is slim. I wish I did not have to have you risk your lives..." 

"Don't worry, Queen Serenity," the Princess of Venus, Minako says. "We understood the risks when we first accepted our powers and duty as Sailor Senshi." The other three princesses nod their heads in agreement. 

"Everybody... hold your your power sticks." The four princesses do so and Serenity waves her Crescent Moon Wand over them. The power sticks glow with their new power. "Just like before, raise the sticks in the air and shout for the power of your planet and follow with 'Make-up'". Each of you will have a new attack. You will know how to call on them after you transform. Go now, for I fear Auric and the Outer Senshi are in terrible danger." 

"Everybody, let's tranforms!" commands Minako. 

"Mercury Power, Make-UP!!" 

"Mars Power, Make-UP!!" 

"Jupiter Power, Make-UP!!" 

"Venus Power, Make-UP!!" 

Together, they go do their transformations. A beam of energy emits each girl's rod. A beam of water flows around Ami, then she is surrounded by bubbles. Fire flows around Rei until she is surrounded by rings of fire. Makoto is surrounded by rings of electricity. A golden beam with stars flows from Minako's stick and flies around her until she is surrounded by golden hearts. Sailor fukus form on each girl, followed by skirts and bows in each soldier's colors: Dark and light blue for Mercury, red and purple for Mars, green and pink for Jupiter, and orange and yellow for Venus. 

"Goddess Miki of the virtue of Life, I bestow upon you the healing powers of Sailor Marmalade." 

"Marmalade?" asks Miki. "That doesn't seem quite as impressive as being named after a planet." 

"I have my reasons for that name, Miki. In time, you will come to understand, for your powers are not ones that I would awaken easily, just like Saturn and Revolution. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, your majesty." 

"Take this brooche." Serenity hands Miki a brooche that looks like two hearts connected to each other. "Wear it on the chest of your dress and when you are ready to transform, yell "Marmalade Heart Power, Make-UP!" 

Miki places her right hand over the brooche. "Marmalade Heart Power, Make-UP!!" She starts to spin. Orange ribbons flow around Miki's body as she spins. They coalesce into a white sailor fuku. Some orange ribbon circles her, forming a light-brown skirt. More orange ribbons create light-brown bows on her chest and the backside of her skirt. Still more orange ribbons flow onto her hands, arms, feet and legs, becoming coming white gloves and light-brown boots respectively. Golden circle-shaped earring attach to her ears while a blue hairbow with a gold crest attaches to her brown hair. Finally, a tiara with a brown jem forms on her forehead as lipstick appears on her lips. Miki finishes spinning and does her pose. 

"Be careful when going against Vile and his forces," says Queen Serenity, "Remember that Sailor Venus is still the leader. Now, go and kick Vile's ass!" 

"Right. Come on, Senshi and Ninjor, we've got slime to kick," goes Venus as she leads the other Senshi into battle.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the battlefield. . . 

"Uggh. . ., this isn't going to well, Neptune," says Uranus. 

"I know, my love," replies Neptune." 

Saturn says, "Here goes, this evil must be destroyed before he can go any farther. Death Reborn Revoluti. . ." 

"Stop!!" 

"Who goes there?" screams Pluto. 

Five shadows stand atop five identical pillars standing side by side. 

"We fight for love,. . ." 

"And justice,. . ." 

"We defend the Royal Moon Family," 

"And you'll never get the Zeo Imperium Crystal, creepazoid." 

"So leave this planet at once!" 

"It can't be them. They'll be slaughtered!" asks Saturn. 

"Sailor Mercury. . ." 

"Sailor Mars. . ." 

"Sailor Jupiter. . ." 

"Sailor Venus. . ." 

"Sailor Marmalade. . ." 

"And together, we are the Inner Sailor Senshi. And on behalf of the moon and our respective planets, we right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you, Master Vile!" 

"I can't believe Serenity would send those children out to their deaths," whispers Pluto. 

"The situation must really be dire," comments Revolution. 

"Even with five more of you, you'll never defeat my forces. Apparitions, attack," commands Master Vile. 

Blue, ghost-like creatures appear and approach the Senshi. 

"Now, while everyone is distracted, time to make myself grow," says Vile. Lightning flashes and thunder rumbles and Vile is now as tall as a mountain. 

"Now look at what you have done!!" complains Uranus. 

Neptune says, "Now it will be impossible to stop him!!" 

"Have no fear for we are here." reply Ninjor and Auric together. "Expansion Mode, Now." 

They proeed to take care of Master Vile. 

Meanwhile, the Senshi were holding thier own. 

"Fire Soul!" Mars burns two Apparitions. 

"Supreme Thunder!" A few more Apparitions bite the dust. 

"Venus, over there!" yells Sailor Mercury. 

"Crescent Beam!" A shaft of light appears in her hand and she spears several more Apparitions. 

"Marmalade. . . Rhapsody!" Sailor Marmalade emits a ball of chi energy from her hands, which rolls out some Apparitions. 

"Senshi, doing good, but there are still too many of them," comments Sailor Mercury. "I'll give us some background cover! Shabon Spray!" 

"What happened to the Outer Senshi?" asks Sailor Jupiter. 

"I think they were clustered together and moved to another location." says Sailor Venus.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

In another area of the moon. . . 

The Outer Senshi are still fighting as well. 

"Things still aren't going too good," complains Saturn. 

"Where are those inexperienced Inner Senshi?" asks Uranus. 

"They were clustered together and separated from us," says Neptune. 

"Let's use our attacks!" yells Neptune. 

"World Shaking!" A large golden ball appears in Uranus's hand and she sends it flying along the ground. 

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune is surrounded by water as a aquamarine ball appears in her hand and she releases and it flys across the gound. 

Their attacks intertwine and blast a good portion of the Apparitions away, but more keep coming. 

"Dead Scream," whispers Pluto, as her Garnet Orb fires a fushcia ball of energy at the Apparitions. 

Her long, pink hair flying in the wind, Sailor Revolution raises her mystical sword of Roses, in the air. "Oh, rose of the noble castle Ohtori, grant me the power to revolutionize the world!" She charges at a line of apparitions, spearing them throught. 

Sailor Saturn knocked away five Apparitions at a time with her Silence Glaive, but more keep advancing on her and she is wearing out fast. 

Suddenly, a well-dressed humanoid appears. 

"Hey, pops, I'm heeeereeeee!" 

"Good, Rito," echoes Vile's voice. "Destroy the Outer Senshi now." 

"Sure thing. Come here, you pretty thing," he says to Uranus. 

Sailor Neptune smiles at this comment. 

"Big mistake, buster. Space Sword Blaster!!" The Space Sword materializes in Sailor Uranus's hand and she blasts Rito into a rock wall. "Now, Neptune!" 

"Right. Deep Aqua Mirror!" A mirror appears in her right hand and she holds it out in front of her. "Submarine Reflection!!" A beam of energy is emitted from the mirror and hits Rito and reveals his true form, a skeleton, half white, half camoflagued, all evil. 

"So, you discovered my true form. A prize for the victor." He pulls out a flame thrower. "Thirty million cool BTU's, just for you, water lady. 

He misses Neptune, but does hit Uranus, who flies into a mountain wall. She lays there, badly wounded. 

"Uranus!!" cries out Neptune. "You'll pay for this, Rito!" 

To be continued. . . 

**Next Time:** The flashback continues. Will the forces of goodness triumph over Master Vile's forces? What implication will this battle have on the future of Silver Millenium and Earth? Find out next time! 

**Bloopers:** The Inner Sailor Soldiers mess up their transformations. The Inner Sailor Soldiers fall off their podiums, with the monsters and Outer Sailor Soldiers sweatdropping. Uranus hits the mountain wall and starts laughing. 


	5. Episode 5: A Crystal Clear Past, Part 2

**United Alliance Of Heroes  
Chapter 105 - Saga I - Coincidences Converging  
Episode 5 - A Crystal Clear Past, Part 2  
by Brian Friedlander (jadeitesan@crystal-tokyo.com)**

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers and Digimon and all related items. Sailor Moon and all related items are owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Toei. Tenjou Utena (even if she isn't called by that name) is owned by Be-Papas and Chiho Saitoh. Koishikawa Miki (even if she isn't called by that name) is owned Yoshizumi Wataru. The concepts of Sailor Revolution and Marmalade are mine and are setting the backdrop for future storylines. 

Now on with the story... _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Power Chamber. . . 

"Come on, Ninjor," pleads Justin, "Finish the story. Don't just leave us hanging. So things weren't going well for our Sailor friends and you, and Uranus was knocked out by Rito smashing her into a wall. So what happened?" 

"It's strange," says Ami, "How none of us who were supposedly there actually remember these events." She glares at Ninjor. All the Sailors gather around Ninjor trying to get a word in. 

"Now, now, girls, remember that even I don't have all my memories of Silver Millenium back, but I do kind of remember such a war happening. A war that ended with a great cost, but that part I don't recall," says Luna. 

"I don't remember much about the ending, just that it dealt with the utter destruction of a planet," says Auric. 

"The planet was Charon," says Ninjor, "or it could be called Nemesis. 

The girls gasp at that name. 

"But Ninjor, Charon is a moon, a brown star, not a planet," says Ami. 

"Maybe now it's not a planet, but back in the days of Silver Millenium, it was. But that is not what this story is about. If I may continue..." 

Everybody nods  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Back at the Crystal Lunar Castle. . . 

"Queen Serenity, the battle does not go well," reports Artemis. 

"Ninjor and Auric were backed up against a wall by Vile, Rito Revolto has appeared to fight the Outer Senshi and knocked out Sailor Uranus, and the Apparitions outnumber the Inner Senshi seven to one," says Luna. 

"It is time to revive the Soldier of the Moon, then," remarks Queen Serenity solemnly. 

"You can't be serious, my queen. She is the princess, and only a child at that," argue Luna and Artemis. 

"Is there anything we can do?" asks Trian. 

"There may be indeed. But I must still reactivate the Moon Soldier if we are to have a chance. Delphine, call your friends in here now. Trian, step forward." 

A few minutes later, the other Aquitans are gathered as is Princess Selenity. 

"Mother, where are my friends?" asks Selenity. 

"That is what I have called upon you for, all of you. As you may or may not know, I have enhanced the powers of the Inner Senshi to do battle with the forces of Master Vile. The latest reports say the Inner Senshi are still overpowered and outnumbered by Apparitions, the Outer Senshi are down by one, and Ninjor and Auric are backed in a corner. Aquitians, I request your help to protect our Silver Millenium. I shall grant you the power to protect the universe from evil such as Master Vile. Step forward and accept the Power Coins of Symmetry. They will allow you to morph into warriors of justice. The power comes from a portion of the Zeo Imperium Crystal. Use the code words "It's Morphing Time!" to transform. 

"Delphine, you will be the White Ranger, leader of the group, and your Symmetry Coin emblem is the boomerang triangle. Aurico, you are the Red Ranger, second-in-command, and your Symmetry Coin is the circle. Cestro, you are the Blue Ranger, the technology expert, and your Symmetry Coin emblem is the Square. Tideus, you are the Yellow Ranger, the front-line guy, and your Symmetry Coin emblem is the twin triangles. And Corcus, you are the Black Ranger, a true friend, and your Symmetry Coin emblem is the pentagon. You will have access to powerful fighting machines known as Battleborgs, which Ninjor created. Use them to aid Ninjor and Auric against Master Vile. 

"Now, Trian, I give you a power of a different source. You will draw power from the Golden Zeo Crystal shard, another piece of the Zeo Imperium Crystal which comes from the Zeo section. With this power comes a Golden Power Staff with which you can do your "Gold Rush" attack." A gold staff appears in her hands. It emits a golden light, which she showers on Trian. The costume of the Gold ranger, including a helmet with the design of the Gold Zeo emblem on it, appears and covers him. When done, he is shining in a golden light. "Also, you will have command of the Great Golden Pyramid from the planet Earth, known as Pyramidus." 

"Thank you, your highness," replies Trian. 

"Now go, while I prepare Selenity," commands Queen Serenity. "Alien Rangers, you know what to do. Gold Ranger, help the Outer Senshi." 

With a "Yes, Queen," the Alien and Gold Rangers disappear in flashes of light, all heading toward their own destinations. 

A light shines in Queen Serenity's hand. When she opens her hand, a gold brooche is in it. 

"What is it, mother?" asks Princess Selenity. 

"It is the Moon Prism brooche. All those in the past before us who were of the right patrician status used the Moon Prism brooche to become Sailor Moon, defender of the Moon Kingdom." 

"But why the other Sailors then?" 

"They are there to help the Soldier of the Moon, for without her, there can be no hope. About every millenium, there is a daughter born to one of the aristrocratic families of the Moon Kingdom who will become Sailor Moon. It is most unfortunate that in this millenium, that the one destined to become Sailor Moon is also the Moon Princess. That is why I feared having to do this, for if you fall, the Moon Kingdom will be lost without me and your father, bless his soul. But I can see no other choice. I must send you into battle as Sailor Moon. Take the brooche and shout, 'Moon Prism Power, Make-UP!'." 

"But what can I do as Sailor Moon?" asks Selenity. 

"As Sailor Moon, you can use your tiara in 'Moon Tiara Action'. You also will have the Cutie Moon Wand to execute the 'Moon Princess Halation'. Now go please, for the sake of our kingdom!" 

"Right, Mother. MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE-UP!!" 

A wonderous transformation takes places, Selenity is seen floating in a wonderous sort of space, where flashy swirls are in the background. She is multispectural, with no clothing on. A white fuku bodysuit with a red bow containing her brooche appears on her suddenly. Then white gloves with red bands on the end materialize on her arms and hands. Red boots with white kneebands and single upward cresent moons at the end appear on her feet and legs. A blue skirt comes on at her waistline. Two double cresent moon earrings appear on her ears. To finish off the transformation, a tiara with a redish-pink jewel appears on her forehead and two red disks appear on the ball-shaped portions of hair. 

"I'm outie!!" yells Sailor Moon as she rushes and stumbles on her hair as she tries to get to the battle. 

Queen Serenity sweatdrops. "I hope I did the right thing," she whispers. "Perhaps I should summon Gennai and Pixiemon..."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

In a large valley. . . 

"You two will now be destroyed and there will be nothing to stop me," bellows Master Vile. He has Ninjor and Auric backed up against a wall. 

"We'll see about that, Vile. Ninja Power Now!!" yells Ninjor. His shoulder pads fly up. His upper leg armor slides down. Finally, his head rotates to reveal a new head. "Mega-Ninjor, battle ready." 

"Conqueror blade, power up!" yells Auric. His sword starts to glow yellow. 

Mega-Ninjor throws an energy blast and Auric releases the energy blast built up in his sword at Master Vile, but Master Vile just reflects it. 

"We're doomed now. It's hopeless." complains Auric. "He justs too much for us alone." 

"Never give up, Auric. Help'll be along soon, I hope. Gulp," says Ninjor.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the battle field. . . 

The Inner and Outer Senshi had managed to regroup, with Neptune carrying a wounded Uranus on her shoulder. Sailor Marmalade heads to Uranus to try to heal her. They were all surrounded by the Apparitions, who seemed to be multiplying by the minute. 

"So, what now, fearless leader?" asks Sailor Mars sarcastically to Sailor Venus. 

"Um, I'm not sure." 

"Maybe I should do "DEATH REBORN REVOLUTIO..." says Sailor Saturn before Sailor Pluto interrupts her. 

"There's still hope. Serenity should be sending us help right about... NOW." 

A gold flash of light can be seen hopping between the Apparitions, knocking them down and sending them running. The gold light stops and coalescences into the Gold Ranger. 

"I'm glad to see you all are all right," says Gold Ranger. 

"Not as all wrong as they're going to be in a few moments," the senshi and ranger hear a voice say behind them. It was Rito Revolto, brandishing his flame thrower. He sprays a few shots on the group. Gold Ranger makes a jump for Rito, activating his "Gold Rush" attack, but bounces harmlessly off Rito. 

"It didn't affect him," says Sailor Mercury. 

"What are we going to do now?" asks Sailor Neptune, who is struggling under the weight of Sailor Uranus, who started to moan. 

"Uuuggghhh, where am I? I feel like an elephant trampled all over me," moans Uranus. 

"Don't move," says Sailor Marmalade. "I'm healing your wounds." 

"Sailor Uranus, you're alright!" yells Sailor Neptune in joy. "I was afraid you were going to die!" 

"Never, my love. I wouldn't give this dipshift the benefit of seeing my demise. But it might still happen if we don't defeat this goon soon."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Back at the valley. . . 

"We're doomed now. It's hopeless." complains Auric. "He's justs too much for us alone." 

"Never give up, Auric. Help will be along soon, I hope. Gulp," says Ninjor. 

"You losers, you must be stupid if you think you can beat Master Vi. . ." 

"Agumon **SHINKAI!** Greymon!" A giant t-rex dinosaur with a bone mask appears and hits Master Vile with... **"NOVA BLAST!"**

Mega-Ninjor looks toward a small cliff and sees a human and a small, pink fluffball. "Gennai, Pixiemon, you're here." 

A chanting can be heard. "Tidal forces of the galaxy, hear our call! Battleborgs, power up!" A red fireball hits Master Vile as he is taunting Ninjor and Auric. The fireball coalesces back into the Red Battleborg, the fighting machine of the Red Aquitian Ranger. 

The other Battleborg get out of their Launch position to take up an attack position. The Red Battleborg, Ninjor, and Auric take up positions with the others. On the ground, the Aquitian Rangers prepare to take their borgs into battle. 

The borgs and the two warriors surround Master Vile. The borgs produce their weapons. The red borg has a throwing star. The blue borg gets a lance. The black borg gains a bow and arrow. The yellow borg receives a chain weapon. And the white borg gets two daggers. 

"And so are the Aquitan Power Rangers!" exclaims Auric. 

The eight of them are enough to scare Master Vile off. "I'll be back, when the Earth and the Moon least expect it. You haven't heard the last of Master Vile." He produces his snakes and disappears. 

Ninjor and Auric return to normal size. "Thank you, Power Rangers, Gennai, Pixiemon, for your timely assistance." 

"You're welcome, Ninjor," says the White Ranger. 

"Now, we must return to the castle and report," says the Red Ranger. 

"Let's go!" they all yell and disappear in flashes of light, each ranger in his own color, looking like a water molecule. Ninjor, Auric, Gennai and Pixiemon flash away as white light.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Back at the battlefield. . . 

The Sailor Senshi and the Gold Ranger were unable to stop Rito and the Apparitions were surrounding them again. 

"We're in trouble," says Sailor Jupiter. 

"Sailor Mercury, do you have a plan?" asks Sailor Mars. 

Sailor Mercury has a handheld computer out and visors appears over her eyes. She works at plugging variables into the computer. "I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do. There are just too many of them. The only thing that could help us is. . ." 

She never got to finish her sentence because a "Moon Tiara Action!" was heard and a frisbee flew by and knocked away several of the Apparitions. 

"Who's there?" asks Rito. 

"Well, er, uh... this should do it. For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier, Sailor Moon! I right wrongs and triumph over evil. On behalf of the Moon Kingdom, I'll punish you!" A nasty aroma assaults her nose. "Ug, and you're smelly, too, you bag of bones." 

"Thank ya for the compliment." 

The soldiers manage to make it over to where Sailor Moon is standing. 

"Princess Selenity, is that you?" asks Sailor Saturn. 

"Yes, it is, Saturn. Thanks for asking. Now let's get Rito. I'll punish you," says Sailor Moon. 

"Yeah, you're going down, dirtbag," yells Sailor Mars. 

"And you're going down hard," Sailor Uranus manages to say. 

"Get off our moon," says Sailor Venus. 

"You're stinking up the environment," comments Sailor Mercury. 

"It's TIME for you to leave," says Sailor Pluto. 

"And we're going to make sure you stay gone," the rest of the senshi and the Gold Ranger yell. 

"Everybody, use your attacks," says Sailor Moon as she pulls out her Cutie Moon Wand. "Attack, NOW!" 

"Moon Princess..." 

"Shabon..." 

"Fire..." 

"Supreme..." 

"Crescent..." 

"Marmalade..." 

"World..." 

"Deep..." 

"Dead..." 

"Silence Glaive..." 

"Revolution..." 

"Gold..." 

Rito pulls out a bazooka and loads it with a missile. 

The senshi finish their attacks. 

"HALATION!" 

"SPRAY!" 

"SOUL!" 

"THUNDER!" 

"BEAM!" 

"RHAPSODY!" 

"SHAKING!" 

"SUBMERGE!" 

"SCREAM!" 

"SUPRISE!" 

"STRIKE!" 

"RUSH!" 

Their attacks hit Rito and blow him away, but not before he manages to hit Sailor Moon and knock her into the side of a mountain. But at least she managed to get her attack off. Rito disappears and says, "I'll be back. Ciao." 

The senshi and Gold Ranger rush over to Sailor Moon. 

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars cries out. 

"I can't heal her," cries Sailor Marmalade. "The combination of Rito's blast and the impact of the mountain have made her wounds too extensive for my powers to heal." 

"Then we've got to get her back to the castle, fast," says the Gold Ranger. "She'll be taken care of there." 

They all disappear in flashes light, which fly toward the castle. 

* * * * * * 

"Queen, the Alien Rangers have departed safely for Aquitar. And the king of Triforia has also returned home safely. There have been no further attacks. The outer senshi have returned to their posts to partrol the borders of this solar system and Sailor Pluto is guarding the time gate," reports Gennai. 

"Queen Serenity, Sailor Moon was hurt very badly when we fought Rito Revolto," says Sailor Mercury. 

"Don't fear, Mercury. She'll be alright. The Silver Crystal that I still hold will restore her health. But I have made an important decision. I have split the Zeo Imperium Crystal up into the eight senshi transformation sticks, the Moon brooche, the Coins of Symmetry, and the Golden Zeo Crystal shard. I must now split the Zeo Imperium Crystal even further," says Queen Serenity. 

"Are you sure that is wise, my queen?" asks Luna. 

"Yes, it is. This is to prevent another attack such as this one from occuring again. This previous attack taught me that it is dangerous to have too much power stored in one place. I am going to scatter the power out across to the good planets of the galaxy. I will split it up this way: the Silver Crystal, the essence of the Zeo Imperium Crystal, will remain with me. It should be enough should another threat rears its ugly head. The rest of the Zeo Imperium Crystal will be split this way: two more sets of six coins. One set utilizing the power of Earth's ancient dinosaurs, and another set utilizing the powers of the Shinobi's sacred beasts. I leave them to Ninjor to guard. Each set, as the Symmetry Coins, will have its own group of emblems and colors. The dinosaur coins will have the colors of green, black, pink, blue, yellow, and red. The other set also has the same colors except that green will be white. It will be up to Ninjor, once he is healed, to create a set of robotic vehicles, similar to the Battleborgs, based on the individual powers of each coin and give them the power to unite into unstoppable machines. There is also a second blank white coin, which I will send to Zordon to guard. All the coins will be connected to a power source known as the Morphing Grid. The coins will allow their bearers to transform into a powerful warriors of justice, like the Alien Rangers. 

"The next split will be into the Zeo Crystal, which shall be split even more. The Zeo section consists of the Gold shard, which Trian possesses, and five other shards with the colors and shapes of pink oval, yellow balance bars, blue triangle, green square, and red star. These five shards will be stored below my castle behind a forcefield resistant to evil and I want all of you here, when asked about the Zeo Crystal to tell them that it was placed here by wizards who once inhabited the M-51 galaxy. I have chipped off little pieces of each of the five shards. They shall be known as the Super Zeo gems and contains great power, powers that can create their own machines in the image of the owners. They have been given to Trian for safe keeping. 

"The final subset created will be the Turbo powers, they will contain the power of velocity. I shall send them to Eltar as well, to be put in the care of Zordon. It will be up to him to put them to good use. 

"And one final split. This final split will be split further into three sets, one with four powers, one with three, and the other with ten powers. They all will derive power from all sorts of bug. The first four will contain the power colors of red, blue, green, and white. The second set will be chromium gold, titanium silver, and platinum purple. These two sets will have weapons and vehicles each there own. The last set will consist of eight power coins, containing the following bug powers: dragonfly, cicada, firefly, butterfly, centipede, scorpion, bee, and the praying mantis. There will be two robots. One controlled by a sword, the other by an axe. The sword-controlled one will require the eight coins to operate. All these things will be hidden in the 2-D world, where it will be beyond most peoples' power to get to them. 

"Without all these things, the Zeo Imperium Crystal can never be revived." She thinks to herself, *But they don't need to know all the other little trinkets I've divided this into already, just in case they end up needing them. I'll trust these trinkets to Ninjor, Luna & Artemis, and Zordon. And hopefully, they shall never learn of the shameful "The Four Gods' Sky and Earth"...* 

"Gennai, old friend, I have request for you." 

"Yes, of course, your highness." 

"You are Earth's connection to the Digital World and have made friends with the Holy Beast Digimon," says Serenity. 

"Yes. What do you need of me, Serenity?" 

"You remember the Digital Destiny?" 

"Of course. You mean it is coming?" asks Gennai. 

"Digital Destiny?" asks Luna. 

Serenity sighs. "Luna, my dear friend, there are some thing I haven't explained to you yet. One of them is the Digital World. You see, the Earth is a gathering point for the Ley Lines, imaginary lines that help focus the powers of the universe and keep it balanced between good and evil. Because of these Ley Lines, the Earth is a focal point for connection with several other world-dimensions. One of which is Digital World, a place where digital monsters live and evolve with the help of a central database. If you visit Tokyo or Kyoto in Japan, you would find the access point that allows the Digital World to intersect with our Earth. The gateway is guarded by the four Holy Beast Digimon, based on ancient Chinese lore: Quinglongmon, the Dragon guardian of the Eastern Digiworld; Ebonwumon, the Bird guardian of the Southern Digiworld; Zhuqiaomon, the Reptile guardian of the Western Digimon; and Baihumon, the Mammal guardian of the Northern Digimon. 

Gennai continues. "You see, Luna, in the Digital Destiny, or Digidestiny for short, it tells that a group of 5-8 young people with powers hidden within will rise to save the Digiworld and the Earth from the cover of Darkness and Hopelessness. "Two angels shall shoot shafts of Light and Hope through the loved ones holding Courage and Friendship, releasing the true hidden power." 

"Gennai, I have here in Crystal Lunar Castle the eight mystical DigiEggs that will hatch the Chosen Digimon and the legendary Crests and Digimentals that contain the powers that will protect the world: Courage, Friendship, Love, Purity, Faith, Knowledge, Hope and Light. Take them to the Digital World, hide them where they will be safe and untouched by the Forces of Evil." 

"Yes, my queen," replies Gennai. 

Everybody hears a moaning coming from Princess Selenity. They rush to her side. 

"Selenity, are you okay?" asks Luna. 

"Ug, I feel I like was run over by a herd of elephants." 

Everybody laughs at this, remembering what was said before by Uranus. 

"What's so funny, guys?" asks Selenity. 

"You mean you don't remember?" asks Sailor Mars 

"Remember what?" 

"Maybe it's just as well. I wouldn't want her to take anymore unneccessary risk," Queen Serenity whispers to the inner senshi and the two cats. 

_::End Flashback::_  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the Power Chamber. . . 

"And that is how the powers came to be," says Ninjor as he finishes up his story. "Auric eventually went to rest on Mysterio Island and I set up shop in the Temple of Ninja Power. And you know what became of those powers. And that Beryl eventually attacked and destroyed the Moon Kingdom and the senshi were sent forward to the future." 

"Ninjor," Amy says, "you mentioned some powers that were locked in the 2-D world. And others in a digital world. Were they ever used?" 

"As far as I know, no one has tapped them yet. But I'm not absolutely sure. The paperboy has been tardy with my morning papers for the last century." 

"I'm worried that I don't remember that conversation with the Queen or this Gennai fellow," remarks Luna. 

"Don't forget, Luna. Even after all these years since we found the girls, not all our memories of Silver Millenium have been returned to us," says Artemis. 

"And what about these outer senshi? Where are they?" asks Tommy. 

"Three of them are in Japan. The fourth one guards the Gate of Time. The Inners and Outers don't really work well together, though," says Sailor Mercury. 

"What I want to know is, who are those two other Senshi, and why have we never seen them before!?!?" Usagi looks flabbergasted. 

"Well..." Ninjor begins. 

An alarm starts to blare. 

"What is it, Alpha?" asks Katherine. 

"Yo yo yo, Divatox's gone and sent up another monster to Angel Grove park. And Zedd 'n' Rita have sent down Tengas. And I have no idea what Beryl is up to. Ya gotta go!" 

"But my morpher's broken," Tommy reminds everybody. Then he gets an idea. He asks the scouts, "Do any of you happen to know how to fix microcircuitary? Unfortunately, our resident genius is on another planet and unreachable at the moment." 

Amy answers. "I do. Microcircuitary is one of my hobbies." 

"Rangers, would it not be prudent to hurry and take care of these problems?" asks Dimitria. 

"We're on it. Amy, Tommy, you two stay here and get that morpher working," says Adam. "Ninjor, Auric, can we count on your help?" 

"I'm afraid not, Ranger. I must return to the Ninja Temple. I left something on the back burner, so to speak. I must tend to it," answers Ninjor. 

"I'm sorry. I not what I used to be, Rangers. You saw me when I fought the Machine Empire. I can't help you," says Auric. 

"Come on, Auric. You could still help. Please?" asks Katherine. 

"Alright Rangers. Let's go!" 

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!!" "MINNA, HENSHIN YO!!" 

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" "Moon Eternal, Make-up!" 

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" "Mars Crystal Power, Make-up!" 

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-up!" 

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" "Venus Crystal Power, Make-up!" 

They transform and teleport to the park. 

To be continued. . . 

**Next time:** The Rangers and Senshi tackle the Drainiac monster while Ami and Tommy forge on in repairing the broken Turbo Morpher. But Drainiac proves to be more than bargained for. What'll happen next? Stay there and youl'll be shown. 

**Sailor Moon Says:**   
**Usagi:** We learned a lot about the history of the Silver Millenium Moon Kingdom.   
**Makoto:** I wonder who these two unknown Senshi are and why haven't we see them?   
**Luna:** I wish I had answers, but I'm as much in the dark as the rest of you on this.   
**Justin:** Anyways, who knew so many powers could come from one little crystal.   
**Ami:** I didn't and I'm the smartest of all of us.   
**Billy (on the communicator):** Wrong, blue-haired woman, I'm the smartest of everybody. I've got an IQ of 300.   
**Ami:** Well, I'll one up you. Mine is 500!.   
**Billy (on the communicator):** Oh wait, I forgot to factor in my SAT scores. I'm 550.   
**Ami:** The fact that you forgot indicates you are not as smart as you think.   
**Minako:** Oh kisama. Here we go. Remember what happened to the last person who tried to beat Ami in academics?   
**Other Sailors:** _::nod heads::_   
**Tommy:** Hey, Billy, where were you? We could've used your help. Oh, don't bother now. We've got Amy now.   
**Ami:** _::giggles::_   
**Justin:** What about me? What am I, chopped liver?   
**Usagi:** Yeah!   
**Makoto:** Before this turns into a catfight, Sailor Jupiter says, tehehe!"


	6. Episode 6: The Beginning of the End?

**United Alliance Of Heroes  
Chapter 106 - Saga I - Coincidences Converging  
Episode 6 - The Beginning of the End?  
by Brian Friedlander (jadeitesan@crystal-tokyo.com)**

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Turbo are Property of Saban Entertainment, Inc. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation and DiC (sadly). No profit is being made from this, this is being done primarily for entertainment reasons (whose entertainment, I cannot say...). The storyline is my idea, please don't use it. Thank you. Also, while the zords may be Saban's and Toei's, the concept of Racer Megazord is mine, as far as I know. :) 

Here's the story. . .  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Shift into high gear,  
Put the metal to the floor!  
Let's show the forces of evil  
that love and justice conquer all!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Last time. . . 

The Rangers and the Senshi were released from their prison by, not the Blue Senturion, but Tuxedo Kamen. They all promptly return to the Power Chamber where they find that Zordon is waiting for them. Ninjor is called upon to reveal the history of the Ranger's and Senshi's powers. Moments after the story is finished, the alarms go off, alerting everybody to one of Divatox's monsters. While Amy and Tommy turn toward fixing the Red Lightning morpher, the others proceed to fight the monster. 

Now on with the story. . .  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the park. . . 

The monster is running around, sapping people of their life energy. People are down on the ground around him. The Rangers and Senshi teleport in a few seconds later. 

"It's the Power Posse and their little girlfriends. Out on a date?" gloats the monster. 

"No way, mush for brains. You're the one that is getting knocked out because. . ." says the Green Ranger. 

The Rangers pose and shout, "WE'RE THE POWER RANGERS!!" 

And the Senshi add, "We're the fighters for love and justice, the. . . SAILOR SENSHI." 

"And I'm Tuxedo Kamen," says a tuxedo-clad man standing on a tree branch. 

"Senshi? Kamen? What are these words?" ponders the monster. "Never mind, I'm going to destroy you anyway. I'm Drainiac, and soon, you people won't even be able to stand. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Drainiac starts draining the Senshi of their power before they can even release their attacks. 

Meanwhile, the Phiranatrons had appeared and a group of Tengas had arrived and were keeping the Rangers and Auric busy. Each ranger took on two or three Phiranatrons and Tengas. Auric tackled a large posse of Tengas but gets in over his head. He got hurt badly and couldn't fight anymore, so he retreated. 

Tuxedo Kamen tries throwing a rose at Drainiac, but Drainiac is invunerable when he was feeding. Seeing that he was no help here, Tuxedo Kamen goes to aid the Rangers so that they would be done with the goon squads quicker and be able to help his precious princess and her friends. 

"Tuxedo Kamen...." moans Sailor Moon as her energies are being drained.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the Power Chamber. . . 

Amy is standing at a table, hunched over the morpher, testing it with a diagnostic tool. Sparks were flying everywhere. 

"How is it, Amy?" asked Tommy. 

"It's coming along okay, but there are some unfamiliar materials used in this morpher that I've never seen before. I'll need my mini-computer and visor to analyze this. Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!!" 

Amy transforms into Sailor Mercury and activates her visor and turns on her mini-computer. 

"Fascinating. Extraterrestial metals. Tommy, can you tell me anything about your morphers." 

"Well, Zordon created them and infused them with the power of cars, which Alpha 5, Katherine, Tanya, Adam, and I helped to build. The keys which activate our powers, Zordon said, were similar to the Golden Key that Lerigot the wizard possessed. Why do you ask?" 

"Maybe if I talked to this Lerigot fellow, that would help me." 

"Is that possible, Alpha?" asks Tommy. 

"Yo yo yo, I'll check on it right now." 

The alarm resounds. 

"Will you look at the viewing look?" asks Dimitria. 

On the viewing globe, Amy and Tommy can see the Senshi being drained. It was starting to look bad. 

"Is there nothing we can do? Are you finished checking on Lerigot, Alpha?" asks Dimitria. 

"I've got Lerigot on the viewing globe now," says Alpha. 

"Urg...Rangers...gurgle...Need help?" asks Lerigot. 

"We sure do, Lerigot. Can you please come?" asks Tommy. 

"Ug...Lerigot be there." With that, the transmission terminated, and with a sparkle of light, Lerigot with his golden key appeared in the Power Chamber. 

"Thank you for making haste, Lerigot," said Dimitria in one of her rare statements. 

"Gurgle...What you need, Tommy?" asks Lerigot. 

"Well, my friend Amy here needs to consult you on the properties of your golden key in an effort to repair my Turbo Morpher." 

"Will you help me, Lerigot?" asks Amy. 

"Yes, Ami-chan." 

"How did you know my true name?" 

"Me know many things. Come now, we fix morpher." 

As they get to work, Tommy returns to the viewing globe to watch the ensuing battle. 

"Man, I wish I could be out there to help them." 

"Maybe you can, Ninja of the White Falcon." 

"Ninjor, when did you arrive? And what did you mean by that 'White Ninja' business." 

"To answer your first question, I arrived shortly after Lerigot got here, and to the second one, I will tell you. You see, when Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa destroyed your power coins, it merely disrupted the Rangers' connection to their morphing powers. But the power of Ninja still resides within the Power Rangersin a dormant state. Well, at least in the rangers who I connect it to, though Tanya and Justin may be able to access the Ninja powers of their predecessors. I can revive it in you temporarily, but it will not last, nor will it not work in conjunction with the Turbo powers. Now stand in front of me." 

Tommy moves to stand in front of Ninjor as Amy watches on from where she is listening to Lerigot. 

"Now close your eyes and look into yourself as you hear me talking. Older than time itself, man has always known the calling. Light of the light, strength of the soul, ignite this eternal power inside of me. I am Ninja! I am pure of heart, body, mind, and spirit. Join with me now as I become one with the power on Ninja!" 

Amy stops listening to Lerigot as Tommy dons a white Ninja costume. 

"Awesome! I'm the White Ninja Ranger again. This is so cool." 

"You look great, Tommy," says Amy. "And I'm coming with you. My friends need my help." 

"But what about the morpher?" asks Dimitria. 

"Alpha and Lerigot can finish up. It's almost done. 

"Now then, BACK TO ACTION!" yells Tommy.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Back at the park. . . 

Sailor Mercury runs up to Drainiac and the Senshi. 

"Let them go!" yells Sailor Mercury. 

"And who's going to make me?" taunts the monster. 

"I will. I fight in the name of love and justice. On behalf of Mercury, I will punish you. So douse yourself in water and repent, for I am Sailor Mercury." 

"Fancy speech, but it won't get you nowhere. Take this." Drainiac shoots one of his energy-draining tentacles at Sailor Mercury, but she manages to dodge it. 

*I need a diversion.* Sailor Mercury thinks to herself. 

From out of nowhere comes a voice that sounds like Sailor Moon, but it cannot be possible, since Sailor Moon was unconscious. "Hold it!" The voice talked in Japanese, yet Mercury could also hear it in perfect english. "I am the agent of love and passion, the pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Moon! On behalf of the moon, I'll punish you!" 

*Hee hee, nifty little trick Ten'ou-san taught me. Yuu would be so proud of me.* thinks the brown-haired girl as she hides in the tree, waiting for the battle to be over before escaping. 

Sailor Mercury has no idea where the voice came from, but it provided the perfect distraction. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" she yells. A stream of water flows from her hands and hits the monster dead on. 

"A little trickle of water. You think that will stop me? Not!" 

"Then this should," boasts Sailor Mercury. "DOUBLE SHABON SPRAY FREEZING!!" 

The monster dodges the attack and this time manages to get his tentacle around Sailor Mercury's neck and cuts off her circulation, like he did to the other Senshi. 

"Hhhhheeeeelllllppppp!!!!!" groaned an already weakened Sailor Mercury. 

* * * * * * 

A periscope can be seen rising up from the water. 

In a sub below the surface of Angel Grove Lake. . . 

"Yes, yes, YES!! MY monster is working. It's getting those bad rejects from a Japanese chick flick and soon it'll get those annoying Turbo Rangers as well," gloats a very happy Divatox. 

"I'm happy that you're happy, my reason for living," sucks up Rygog. 

"Hey, Auntee Dee, let's make things go "KA-BOOM!!" suggests Elgar. 

"For once, you've proven that your brain works, my nephew." 

The telephone rings. Divatox answers it. 

"DIVATOX, STOP STEALING MY LINES!!" yells an angry Lord Zedd. 

"How did you get my number, Zedd?" asks Divatox. 

"It's on my darling wife's speed dial, 'Divie'-land. 

"Who asked you, you bag of muscles," and with that, Divatox hangs up the phone. "FIRE THE TORPEDOES!! I'd like to see those pesky rangers get through this without their precious Red Ranger."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Back to the battlefield. . . 

"Adam, I don't know how much more we can take," complains Tanya. 

"Try to hold on a little bit longer, guys," says Justin. 

"For what?" asks Adam. 

"HHHEEELLLPPP!!!" yells Katherine whose has been overrun by Phiranatrons and Tengas. 

Tuxedo Kamen threw a few roses at them, but only managed to knock away a few. 

"Shimatta, these American monster just aren't like those youmas, droids, daimons and legumes. My roses always seemed to badly wound them." 

Suddenly, a flash of white light starts jumping around, getting rid of the Phiranatrons and Tengas. When the battle is over, the Rangers are suprised to see who it is. 

"Tommy, is that you?" asks Katherine. 

"But how, Tommy?" asks Adam. 

Justin, Tanya, and Tuxedo Kamen just stood there, wondering what this all meant. 

Tommy, Katherine, and Adam explain. 

"Back before we became the Power Rangers ZEO, we used the power of Ninja to morph. With that power came the ability to don Ninja cloth to use in fights against the Tengas," said Adam 

"When Master Vile turned back time, we were children again, and unable to morph. During one attempt to restore us to our normal ages, Zedd and Rita got a hold of the Power Coins and destroyed them. We thought the Ninja powers were gone for good," explains Katherine. 

"But Ninjor was temporarily able to restore my Ninja powers so I could come and help while Alpha and Lerigot work on my morpher," said Tommy. 

"Speaking of help, the Senshi need ours," says Tuxedo Kamen. 

"Sailor Mercury came to aid them," says Tommy. 

They look over towards the Senshi and Divatox's monster. It is now apparent that Sailor Mercury was unable to render much assistance. 

"Let's go and see if we can help," says Adam. 

Before they can do anything, two torpedoes fly through the sky and land to hit Drainiac. 

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Now I'm bigger and can drain whole cities." 

"What are we going to do, guys?" asks Justin. "Tommy's morpher still doesn't work, and without him, we can't form the Turbo Megazord." 

"Guys, call the Zords and handle him. I'll go back to the Power Chamber and see if my morpher is ready and have the Senshi beamed back," says Tommy. 

"Alright. Let's do it," says Adam. 

"We Need Turbozord Power, NOW!!" the four rangers yell together. 

*click* "Robo Racer, Online," *click* yells the Blue Senturion, who had just appeared, as he blows his whistle. 

"Always a late bloomer, eh, Centurion?" jokes Tanya. 

Blue Centurion cocks his head in confusion. 

* * * * * * 

In downtown Angel Grove, the main street splits apart. 

In a secret garage below the street, five sets of lights blink on. One belongs to a 4x4 mountain truck, the Mountain Blaster. Another to utilities van, the Desert Thunder. A third set signals an all-terrain vehicle, the Dune Star. Another set comes from a fancy sports car, the Wind Chaser. And the last set belongs to a futuristic police car, the Robo Racer. 

Those vehicles speed along the underground passage leading from the garage to the opening in the street. They sped along toward the battlesite, ready for battle. 

A sixth vehicle remains, sitting there unpowered. 

* * * * * * 

The Rangers hop into their Turbozords. 

"Mountain Blaster, ready to roar," says Justin. 

"Desert Thunder, storming your way," says Adam. 

"Dune Star, ready to shine," says Tanya. 

"Wind Chaser, going to howl," says Katherine. 

"Robo Racer, Arrest Mode activated," replies the Blue Senturion. 

"Tanya, attach your tow line to Desert Thunder," commands Adam. 

Tanya presses a button on her dash board. A rope shoots out of the back of Dune Star and attaches to Desert Thunder. The two zords started to run circles around Drainiac while the rope grew taut around his legs and he eventually fell down. But he soon got back up. 

"You rangers think you can get rid of me that easily. Haha!!" 

*click* "I'll show you, monster. Robo Racer Battle Mode!" *click* yells Blue Senturion. 

Robo Racer raises up and it's hood folds up as it rotates and returns to the ground to form legs. Then, the rear bumper folded out to the sides to form arms. Finally, it jumps into the sky and the rear end comes down to form the back and reveal the head. The arms rotate downwards. Robo Racer goes into it's stance with the Blue Senturion insignia flashing behind it. 

*click* "Robo Racer handcuffs, FIRE!!" *click* Handcuffs shoot out of Robo Racer's right arm in an attempt to secure Drainiac. But Drainiac just knocks it away and shoots some of his tentacles toward Robo Racer. Robo Racer blocks it with his riot shield. 

One of the blocked tentacles hits Mountain Blaster and flips it upside down, with sparks flying. Justin is stuck inside. 

Blue Senturion activates Robo Racer's laser. *click* "Synergizer Blaster Mode!" *click* "Fire!!" *click* It misses Drainiac. 

"Hey, Blue Boy, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn." 

"Guys, I'm uploading a new configuration into your computers," says Adam. "Robo Racer, Desert Thunder, Dune Star, and Wind Chaser, Turbo Up! Initialize Racer Megazord sequence." 

Robo Racer's feet slide up. It's arms fold onto the back. Arm and leg connectors move into place. Desert Thunder and Dune Star connect to Robo Racer's feet to form legs. Wind Chaser splits, forms arms, and connect to the sides of Robo Racer. Robo Racer's head moves down and a new head, one with a police chief's hat moves into place. 

Green, Yellow, and Pink Turbo Rangers move into the new cockpit in a triangular shape, with Blue Senturion in the center. 

"Racer Megazord, Power Up!" they yell. 

Racer Megazord and Drainiac get into a fist fit. Drainiac gets in a serious hit to the Megazord. 

"Power dropping, Adam," warns Tanya. 

"Hey, Adam, do we have a weapon in this configuration?" asks Katherine. 

"Sure do! Synergizer Bazooka, Turbo up!" The launch cannon from the old Zeozord Holding Bay materializes in the right hand of the Megazord, and the Turbo Megazord Saber attaches to the top. 

"Intergalactic Police Fireball Blast!" A massive ball of fire shoots out of the weapon and hits Drainiac. 

Katherine scans him with her Turbo Navigator. "Adam, he's down to 50% power, but this Megazord won't be enough. We need Tommy." 

"Tommy, help us," says Adam over his communicator.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the Power Chamber. . . 

"Hey, Alpha and Lerigot, is the morpher finished yet?" asks Tommy. 

"Yo, yo, yo, it is. But I can't guarantee it, so be careful," warns Alpha. 

The communicator blares to life. "Tommy, help us," they hear Adam saying. 

"Will the Sailor Senshi be alright, Alpha?" asks Tommy. 

"They're resting for the moment, but I can't say anything thing definite about their magical powers. They were badly drained." 

"Does anyone know what happened to Luna and Artemis or Tuxedo Kamen?" asks Dimitria. 

"Scanners show Luna and Artemis are stuck up a tree, with tengas clawing at them. But they're high enough that they should be safe until you guys are done with the monster. As for Tuxedo Kamen, he seems to have disappeared for the moment," says Alpha. 

"Would it not be prudent to go now, Red Ranger?" asks Dimitria. 

"Right. SHIFT INTO TURBO!" yells Tommy. "Red Lightning Turbo Power!" Tommy spreads his arms apart, forming a belt around his waist. His suit morphs on over his clothes. Finally, the helmet slides over his face.br _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Back at the Battle. . . 

The Racer Megazord is on its back on the ground. Drainiac has his staff pinning the Megazord down while he attempts to get his tentacles around it. 

Tommy shows up and sees Mountain Blaster turned over. He rushes over and procedes to turn it right side up. Justin, unmorphed and covered with a few bruises, jumps out of the cockpit. 

"What happened to you, Justin? Why are you unmorphed?" 

"Well, as my zord was turning and turning, I remembered what I read in the Power Chamber's database about being careful not to overload the power systems of the zords, or risk destroying the power. The Mountain Blaster powers were starting to overload. So I demorphed, and without my suit, my bumping about earned me bruises." 

"Can you still morph?" 

"Most likely. SHIFT INTO TURBO!" yells Justin. "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" 

"Red Lightning Turbo Zord, Turbo Up!" 

* * * * * * 

In downtown Angel Grove, the road splits. 

Inside the secret garage of the Power Rangers Turbo, the last set of lights blink on. The engine revs up. And out races the Red Lightning Turbo Zord. It heads toward the battle. 

* * * * * * 

Tommy jumps into his zord. Justin climbs back into his zord. 

"Guys, I see you've made an interesting puzzle. What do you say if we show Drainiac here what Turbo Power is all about? Ready?" says Tommy. 

"Morphinomenal," says Justin. 

"Right," says Adam. 

"Turbo-Charged!" yells Tanya. 

"Ready to go!" exclaims Katherine. 

*click* "Disengaging Racer Megazord." *click* says Blue Senturion. 

"Begin lock-up procedure now!" commands Tommy. 

Wind Chaser splits and attaches to Mountain Blaster, now in the form of arms and hands. Mountain Blaster's front-end splits, the rack rotates up, and two connector pins rotate out. Katherine and Justin ascend into the command cockpit. Desert Thunder and Dune Star come around Mountain Blaster and link up. They spin around and rotate their hoods up. They crash into Mountain Blaster as each zord's buffers soften the impact. Adam and Tanya ascend into the command cockpit. Finally, Red Lightning slams into the rear end of Mountain Blaster and Tommy transfers over to the command cockpit. 

Tommy inserts his Turbo Key into the ignition and yells, "Turbo Up!" 

Everybody follows suit by placing their keys into their ignition slots and yelling, "Turbo Up!" 

The top and bottom shafts of everybody's steering wheel slide into the side shafts and Tommy jams down on the brake. The Turbo Megazord lifts up. The rear end of Red Lightning slides out, revealing the head. It folds back so the head is right side up. Then the rear end slides out even more, and finally, folds down. The lightbar of Mountain Blaster slides up and locks into place. Lightning courses through the Megazord, and the Megazord becomes articulated. 

The Megazord goes in for a punch to Drainiac's face, but Drainiac gets his tentacles all over the Megazord. 

"We can't get loose," warns Adam. 

"Some of his tentacles are covering the exhaust outtake and air circulation vents. We're starting to overheat," says Katherine. 

"Chest laser, fire!" commands Justin. 

The Megazord's lightbar's middle light shoots forth a laser, which only succeeds in making Drainiac's grasp on the Megazord tighter. 

"I've got an idea," says Tanya. "Time to take care of business." 

She press a button on her dashboard and turns her steering wheel sharply. The Dune Star foot lifts up and kicks Drainiac in the area, where if his body follows anatomy correctly, would be his most painful place. And Tanya guessed right. 

Drainiac doubles over in pain and his tentacles loose their grip. The Turbo Megazord breaks free. 

"Turbo Megazord Saber, Turbo Up!" shouts Tommy. 

The Saber forms in the Megazord's hand. The Megazord goes into its customary stance. 

"Turbo Megazord Spinout!!" everybody yells. 

Being distracted by the incruciating pain, Drainiac doesn't notice the Megazord heading toward him. Spinning wildly, the Megazord rips through the monster, leaving nothing behind but minute particles. 

"Alright, we did it!" exclaims Justin enthusiastically. 

"Justin, you make it seem like we never beat the monster," says Adam. 

"Well, it looked like we might not make it out of that one," replies Justin. 

* * * * * * 

Below Angel Grove Lake in the Subcraft. . . 

"Ugh, those rangers make me sick, you hear me, SICK!! I've got such a headache," bellows Divatox. 

At that moment, her phone rings. Divatox answers it. 

"Hello? Who is this? Can't you tell I'm not in the mood to talk?" 

"Dee, it's Rita," says Rita Repulsa. "STOP STEALING OUR LINES, YOU HEAR?!?!" 

"Fine, whatever, bye-bye," and with that, Divatox slams the phone back down onto the receiver. 

"You okay, Auntie Dee?" asks Elgar. 

"Do I look like I'm okay, you imbecile?" complains Divatox. "You all hear this, this isn't over by a long shot. I will be victorious and get my revenge on those rangers for my wedding disaster and I will conquer this planet. 

"Yes, Divatox," grovels Rygog.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the Power Chamber. . . 

The Rangers teleport into the Power Chamber with their helmets off and Luna in Katherine's other available arm and Artemis in Justin's. Four more beds have appeared in addition to the one that is always there. The Sailor Senshi rest on those bed. 

"Alpha, are they going to be okay?" asks Katherine. 

"Yo yo yo, sure they are, but unfortunately, I can't say the same thing for their powers." 

"What do you mean, Alpha? Shouldn't their energy have been returned to them when we defeated Drainiac?" asks Tanya. 

"Usually they do, but it doesn't seem to work that way with these magical powers. Maybe it's the monster that they were fighting. They aren't the Senshi's usual type." 

"So what now?" asks Justin. 

To be continued. . . 

**Next time:** Find out the fate of the Senshi's powers. What happened to Zedd, Rita, and Beryl? Tune in next time to find out. And who was that mysterious, brown-haired girl? What is her connection to Ten'ou Haruka? Would anyone kill me if I pulled a Xellos and said, "That is...a secret."? ^_~;; _(Author sees the Rangers and Senshi stalking him.)_ Hey it was just a a joke!? Can't you guys take a joke? Besides you don't even know who Xellos is... yet!!! ^_~ ... Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!! 

**Sailor Says:**   
**Usagi:** Today, we finally got to fight with the Power Rangers.   
**Rei:** And what about it? We got drained of our energy and now they are hanging in the balance.   
**Usagi:** Whatever! Anyway, the red one is so dreamy, er, that is if I wasn't already with my beloved Mamoru. Speaking of which, why didn't he do more to save us.   
**David Yost (director):** We're suppose to be doing a moral here. So get with it already.   
**Usagi:** Alright, here's the moral. Beware monsters with energy-draining tentacles. That good enough for ya, director sir?   
**DY:** (sweatdrops) Fine, that'll do for now, but please work on it, capise? 

**Bloopers:** Racer Megazord falls apart on the first try. The Sailor Senshi over-giggle as the stunt directors try to set up the tentacles-strangling-senshi scene. The Turbo Morpher sparks in Ami's face, covering her with dust that was in the morpher. The mysterious brown-haired girl falls out of the tree without a cue. 


	7. Episode 7: The Infiltrator

**United Alliance Of Heroes  
Episode 107 - Saga I - Coincidences Converging  
Episode 7 - The Infiltrator  
by Brian Friedlander (jadeitesan@crystal-tokyo.com)**

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Turbo are Property of Saban Entertainment, Inc. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation and DiC. No profit is being made from this, this is being done primarily for entertainment reasons. The storyline is my idea, please don't use it. Thank you. 

Here's the story. . .  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Shift into high gear,  
Put the metal to the floor!  
Let's show the forces of evil  
that love and justice conquer all!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Last time. . . 

The Rangers and Senshi went into battle against one of Divatox's latest monsters, Drainiac. The Rangers destroyed the monster while the Senshi were sent back to the Power Chamber, seriously drained of their powers. Now with their powers in the balance, the Senshi must do something to fix it. 

Now on with the story. . .  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the Power Chamber. . . 

The Rangers teleport into the Power Chamber with their helmets off and Luna in Katherine's other available arm and Artemis in Justin's. Four more beds have appeared in addition to the one that is always there. The Sailor Senshi rest on those bed, out of their fukus and back in their street clothes. 

"Alpha, are they going to be okay?" asks Katherine. 

"Yo yo yo, sure they are, but unfortunately, I can't say the same thing for their powers." 

"What do you mean, Alpha? Shouldn't their energy have been returned to them when we defeated Drainiac?" asks Tanya. 

"Usually they do, but it doesn't seem to work that way with these magical powers. Maybe it's the monster that they were fighting. They aren't the Senshi's usual type." 

"So what now?" asks Justin. 

Suddenly, one of the senshi starts to stir. It was Usagi. 

"Usagi, are you okay?" asks Adam. "Ug, I feel like an elephant trampled all over me," moans Usagi. 

"Serves you right, Odango Atama," groans Rei. 

"Well, it looks like those two are okay," Ami says softly. 

"What happened to us, Beta?" asks Makoto. 

"Yo yo yo, the name's Alpha, toots. Alpha 6. That mean monster drained you five of your senshi powers. You're back to the bare basics." 

"What does that mean?" asks Mina. 

"Does "Moon Prism Power" or ordinary "Power Make-Up!" mean anything to you girls?" 

"I think Alpha means that we're back to our original powers," says Ami. 

"Is there anything we can do to fix their powers?" asks Tommy. 

At that moment, Ninjor chooses to appear and starts to explain his plan.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

On the moon. . . 

"Ah, my darling son and daughter-in-law, I'm glad to be back," says Queen Machina of the late but great Machine Empire. 

"It was the least we could do, mother-in-law," exclaims Princess Archerina. "We didn't want you to miss out on seeing your first granddaughter, Megabyta." 

"It was so sad to see you in pieces like that, mother," mentions Machina's first-built son, Prince Gasket. 

"Aye, it's good to see ya, too, my lord," saids the one of the Machine Empire's royal footmen, Klank. 

"You can say that again," follows up Orbus, partner of Klank. 

"Hey, what about us, you insolent son of mine," growls an outraged head of King Mondo. 

"You know, father, I like you better this way," taunts Gasket. 

"Now, now, son, you know it wouldn't be right to leave your father like that," says Machina. 

"Oh, alright, I'll repair Pops, but the little brat is staying dismantled and his voice box disconnnected." 

The second son of Mondo and Machina, Prince Sprocket, began rocking his head around in anger, trying to get noise to come out of his mouth. 

"GAAAAASSSSKKKEETTT!!! You'll fix your brother or ELSE!" yells Mondo. 

"Fine, whatever!" Gasket throws up his arms in anger. 

"Calm down, my dear," cooes Archerina to Gasket. 

He whispers to his love, "Little does my father know that I've planted a mind-control device in him and the little brat." 

"I HEARD THAT, GASKET!" yells Mondo. 

"Drats! Foiled again, ugh," replies Gasket. 

Sprocket just snickers. 

"Honey, why don't we send down the Cogs to roughen things up for those rotten Zeo Rangers?" suggests Machina. 

"Mother dearest, they're the Turbo Rangers now," says Archerina. 

"Zeo, Turbo, whatever, they're still menaces to our plans. Klank, Orbus, go with the Cogs and attack the rangers NOW!!" orders King Mondo. 

"Right away, your highheadedness," says Klank. 

"Klank, shut your trap! In the meanwhile, I want a new monster, do you hear ME!!" 

"Yes, father," mumbles Gasket. *One day, you will be gone, and I WILL rule the Machine Empire.*  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the Power Chamber. . . 

"So, we have to travel to the Desert of Despair and travel for two days?" questions Ami. 

"Yes, you must prove yourselves worthy," says Ninjor. 

An alarm starts to blare while Ninjor is explaining what the Senshi have to do. An image comes up on the viewing globe. The Rangers gasp in suprise. 

"Those can't be. . ." says Tanya. 

"Yeah, they're Cogs, and they're attacking the mineral refinery," confirms Adam. 

"Isn't that where we had our first fight with them?" asks Katherine. 

"Yes, and there are a whole lot of them, more than usual," comments Tommy. 

"We can't leave you now," says Mina. 

"But your current powers wouldn't be stand up against their strength," says Katherine. 

"Let us try, pleeeaasssee. If you don't, I'll start a cryfest," says Usagi. 

"This from a girl who's a foreign exchange high school student," moans Luna with a sweatdrop forming over her head. Artemis attempts to cuddle up with Luna, but she gives him a good whopping to deter him. "Don't even think about it, Artemis." 

"Me? Hey, what'd I do?" 

"You know perfectly well you were trying to cope a feel." 

"Would you two please shut up now? I'm trying to argue to the Rangers that we should help them with the Cogs," yells Usagi. 

"Fine, if you want to help, then let's kick it into high gear!" yells Tommy. 

"Shift Into Turbo!" "Minna, henshin yo!" 

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" "Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"   
"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" "Mercury Power, Make-up!"   
"Dune Star Turbo Power!" "Mars Power, Make-up!"   
"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" "Jupiter Power, Make-up!"   
"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" "Venus Power, Make-up!" 

They teleport out of the Power Chamber and head towards the mineral refinery.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Meanwhile, in the Lunar Palace. . . 

"So, what did you find out, Goldar?" asks Lord Zedd, supposed ruler of the Dark Galaxies. 

"We met that General Edite in the parks," says Rito Revolto, Rita Repulsa's brother. 

"It's JADEITE, you fool," yells Goldar. 

"Sorry, Goldie. Anyway, we arranged to meet him in the park in an hour after he's talked with Queen Beryl," says Rito. 

"Excellent, Rito! You may have done your third successful deed!" exclaims Zedd. 

"I didn't even know he did a first successful deed," growls Goldar. 

"SHUT UP, Goldielocks!" screeches Rita. 

"Nails on a chalkboard, her voice is music to my ears," says a lovestruck Zedd. 

"Kinda like what she did to the Dragonzord during our first year out of the dumpster," comments Goldar. 

"Will you stop, Goldenstein. I never want to hear another reference to that failure of mine," bellows Rita. 

"Anyway, let us make plans. Prepare the tengas! Get Finster in here," orders Lord Zedd. 

"FINSTER!!" yells Rita. 

"I'm coming, my reason for living, but I have urgent news of my own to tell you," says Finster, monster maker extraordinaire. 

"Spit it out!" yell Zedd and Rita together. 

"It may displease you to know, but the Machine Empire is back up and running." 

Zedd walks up to the balcony and bangs his fist against the railing in anger. "Noooo!! They'll ruin my plans!" 

"Too late, hubby." Rita looks through her Repulsascope. 

"Send down the Tengas, NOW!!" commands Zedd. He points to Goldar and Rito. "You two, go down with Finster to meet Jadeite and prepare for our arrival." 

"We're on it, Ed." 

"Z-E-D-D, my name is LORD ZEDD!" yells Zedd.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the mineral refinery. . . 

The Rangers and Senshi are having a tough time with the Cogs. Sailors Moon and Mercury were already down, and the Blue and Pink Turbo Rangers were tending to them. That left three Rangers and three scouts to defend the others and keep the Cogs at bay. 

"I don't know how much more we can take, Tommy," says Adam. 

"I'm starting to get weak," comments Sailor Venus. 

"Jupiter Oak Revolution!" Sailor Jupiter yells. Nothing happened. "I was hoping I could access my Crystal Power attack." 

"Well, we can't, so give them what you got! Fire Soul!" yells Sailor Mars. A cog is slightly melted, but still operating. 

"Sparkling White Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter commands. Nothing happens again. 

"Get it through your head, Jupiter, you've only got your basic attack!" complains Sailor Mars. She pulls out an ofuda and throws it at a cog. "Akiryu Taisan!" The cog she had damaged earlier was hit by the spirit ward and vaporized. 

Tommy and Adam see this. 

"That's amazing," comments Adam. 

"You should read those mangas that Naoko creates about them, they do so much more in them. And Japanese anime is cool also," says Tommy. 

_[In this universe, the Scouts have their usual exploits and liscensed Naoko to draw the manga and Toei to make the anime. They even let her use their real names. To cover for this, Naoko held a 'contest' for names for the senshi's civilian IDs and Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako just 'happened to win'. :) Minako even went as far as to liscense to Naoko the rights to make a story about the exploits of Sailor V. All this happened against the express wishes of Luna and Artemis, but do you think the senshi really cared what Luna and Artemis thought, especially since Rei didn't get any bad vibes. And where do you think they kept the money? That's right, a Senshi Secret Accout. ;p --author]_

"And we get to see them in real life, cool," says Justin, who left Katherine to tend to Sailors Moon and Mercury while he went back to the fight. 

"Guys, I think it's time for the Turbo Weapons," suggest Tanya. 

"Right. Turbo Lightning Sword!" yells Tommy. 

"Turbo Hand Blasters!" yells Justin. 

"Turbo Thunder Cannon!" yells Adam. 

"Turbo Star Charges!" yells Tanya. 

"Turbo Windfire!" yells Katherine, since the Cogs had gotten wise and started to head toward her and the two fallen Senshi. 

Suddenly, the Tengas appear and start to surround the Rangers, Senshi, and Cogs. 

"Guys, get ready," warns Sailor Jupiter. 

"What does she mean?" asks Tanya. 

"It means we should get out of here," says Sailor Venus. 

"What?" asks Tommy. 

"Alpha, teleport us all except Jupiter," yells Sailor Mars. 

In each their own individual color of light, the Senshi and Rangers leave the scene except for Sailor Jupiter. 

A lightning rod extends from Jupiter's tiara. Electricity starts to flow through her. "Oh, supreme god Zeus, I, your servant, call upon your full power." The electricity starts to flow faster. 

Dark clouds started to cover the sky. Angel Grove's citizens were starting to get worried. They had never seen clouds this dark, except for a few times during the first year the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers were in existance, and then, the clouds always meant evil trouble. 

"Supreme Zeus, hear my call! I call upon the power of thunder." Lightning surged through her body. The electricity flowing through her body was becoming overwhelming. Sailor Jupiter was ready. "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!" She transforms into her Super form. "Jupiter Oak Revolution! Sparkling White Pressure! Supreme Thunder!" She whirled her attacks at the wary Cogs and Tengas. 

The Cogs melted and there was nothing left of the Tengas except for Kentucky Fried Chicken. Super Sailor Jupiter collapses and returned to her civilian clothes. Fizzles and sparks could be seen coming from what was left of the Cogs and steam rose from the chicken. 

A green teleportation beam enveloped Lita and teleported her back to the Power Chamber while a neutral white beam took away the chicken.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the Lunar Palace. . . 

"Ugh, that accursed yet good-looking, long legged, and very talented girl in the green and white fuku beat our tengas and turned them into Kentucky Fried Chicken," complains Lord Zedd. 

Rita bops him on the head with her staff. 

"What was that for?" he asks. 

"'That accursed yet GOOD-LOOKING, LONG LEGGED, AND VERY TALENTED girl.' I guess there's nothing wrong with that, you idiot. How dare you look at another woman like that," Rita screeches. "You hentai, ecchii baka." 

"Oh, shut up, Rita. It's almost time to meet Jadeite and my mother. Go make yourself beautiful. I want you to make a good first impression." 

"You never made a good first impression on my father." 

"How could I when he just pushed his way in here and took over. My mother hasn't done anything like that." 

"Yet, Zeddie, yet. Fine. Let's go. But first, Scorpina, GET IN HERE!!" 

"Yes, my queen?" answers Scorpina, one of the cruelest warriors in the known galaxy. 

"You are to accompany us to Earth, where we shall be meeting my 'darling mother-in-law, Queen Beryl," says Rita. 

"You mean the Beryl?" asks Scorpina. 

"Yes, what do you know of her?" asks Rita. 

"Only that she was one of the most ruthless, powerful, and evil people in all the galaxy, second only to Dark Spectre and Goldgoyle and a being known as Diaboromon, as far as I know." 

"Very good. Now let us go," says Zedd.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the Machine Skybase. . . 

The Royal House of Gadgetry has gathered around Mondo's viewing gear watching the fight. 

"That didn't bode well at all," says Machina. 

"If it hadn't been for those accursed Tengas, mother, we would have defeated those meddling rangers," seethes Gasket. 

"Haha, big brother can't do anything right," gloats Sprocket. 

"Hush yourself, son. That's no way to treat your brother," says Machina. 

"I knew I shouldn't have reconnected his voice box," says Gasket. 

"Well, Gasket, he's got a better chance at being the heir than you do," says Mondo. 

"Shall I get a monster ready?" asks Klank. 

"Yes, prepare a monster. Make it faster and more powerful than those new-fangled Turbo Zords," says Mondo. 

"Right away," say Klank and Orbus together as they go off to get to work.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Back at the Power Chamber. . . 

"How is she, Alpha?" asks a worried Serena. 

"She's fine, but very weak. I'm afraid to say she most defiantly won't be able to transform anymore. And you, Ami, Rei, and Mina maybe, at most, have one more transformation left before you won't be able to do so anymore." 

"Is there anything we can do?" asks Tommy. 

"For now, you can eat lunch," Alpha replies. He produces a plate of a weird looking fried chicken from behind his back. 

Usagi picks up a leg and takes a bite out of it. "This doesn't taste like chicken," she comments. 

"That's because it's fried Tenga!" exclaims Alpha. 

Usagi gags and everybody sweatdrops. 

"Alpha, wasn't that uncalled for?" asks Dimitria. 

"Sheesh, it's just meat, and it was going to waste!" exclaims Alpha. 

"Don't do that again, Alpha," says Katherine. 

"Back to the matter at hand, what about our powers?" asks Ami. 

Ninjor reappears and reminds them about what he told them earlier. 

"I'll meet you at my temple, where if you manage to make it, I'll grant you your new powers." 

"Let's go, then," says Makoto. 

"But you're still weak," says Usagi 

"I'll be okay." 

"Can't we help them?" asks Justin. 

"This is something they have to do on their own," replies Adam. 

"Good luck, our friends," says Tommy. 

The Senshi hold hands and by some means are able to activate their Scout Teleport. 

The alarm blares. 

"What is it, Alpha?" asks Adam. 

"Yo yo yo, Zedd and Rita have appeared in the park with Scorpina and have met up with Goldar, Rito, and a blonde-haired man in a uniform." 

"Rangers, would it not be prudent to take care of this immediately?" asks Dimitria. 

To Be Continued. . . 

**Next Time:** The Rangers attempt to intercept the evil meeting. Meanwhile, the senshi attempt to pass through the Desert of Despair, but only meet with one disaster after another. What will be the outcome? And what does the Machine Empire have planned? Find out next time! 

**Sailor Says**   
**Usagi:** Hey, fans, it's me, Usagi, the star of the show.   
**Tommy:** No, I'm the star. I'm the one the fans like, with my "We just have to take that risk" zord-blowing-up action.   
**Justin:** No, I'm the one the fans like. I'm just so cute and loveable.   
**Chibiusa:** Who the heck do you think you are? I'm the cute and adoreable one.   
**Justin:** Oh my god, IT's so sweet I'm getting cavities.   
**Chibiusa:** I resemble that remark.   
**Justin:** You should, it was describing you, you little spore.   
**Usagi:** Chibiusa, you're not suppose to be here for several more episodes yet.   
**Rei:** Thanks, Usagi, for blowing the writer's attempts at future suspense.   
**Usagi:** Phmmmmmppppbbbb!!   
**Rei:** PhmmmmmppppbbbbPhmmmmmppppbbbb!!   
**Usagi:** PhmmmmmppppbbbbPhmmmmmppppbbbbPhmmmmmppppbbbb!!   
**Rei:** PhmmmmmppppbbbbPhmmmmmppppbbbbPhmmmmmppppbbbbPhmmmmmppppbbbb!!   
**Usagi:** PhmmmmmppppbbbbPhmmmmmppppbbbbPhmmmmmppppbbbbPhmmmmmppppbbbbPhmmmmmppppbbbb!!   
**Minako:** Let's just end this Sailor Sez! Since we came on PR, our Sailor Sezs just haven't been that educational.   
**Makoto:** And that's a bad thing?   
**Minako:** Now that you mention it, no.   
**Makoto&Minako:** Sailors Jupiter & Venus Say! 

**Bloopers:** Sprocket's head sparks when he attempts to speak; Rita knocks Zedd on the floor when he makes the hentai remark about Makoto; Zedd can't get back up from aforementioned fall on the floor; the Rangers and Senshi start laughing at the thought of Kentucky Fried Tenga. 


	8. Episode 8: Now We're in Deep Trouble!

**United Alliance Of Heroes  
Chapter 108 - Coincidences Converging Saga  
Episode 8 - Now We're in Deep Trouble!  
by Brian Friedlander (jadeitesan@crystal-tokyo.com)**

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Turbo are Property of Saban Entertainment, Inc. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Toei Animation. No profit is being made from this, this is being done primarily for entertainment reasons. The storyline is my idea, please don't use it. Thank you. 

Here's the story. . .  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Shift into high gear,  
Put the metal to the floor!  
Let's show the forces of evil  
that love and justice conquer all!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Last time. . . 

The Machine Empire made a comeback and sent Cogs down to Earth to stir things up for our heroes. Against better judgement, the Senshi joined the Rangers in battle. Worst came to worst and the senshi were almost powerless. So Sailor Jupiter used the rest of her powers to finish the battle. Now the senshi are powerless and leave to find new ones. Meanwhile, Zedd and Rita meet in the park with leader of the Negaverse and Zedd's mother, the evil Queen Beryl. What will this evil conference mean for our heroes? What will happen to the senshi? Find out next! 

Now on with the story. . .  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

In the Desert of Despair. . . 

The Senshi teleport onto the scene. They look around and are dazed and confused. 

"Oh, that's the last time I teleport on low power. I feel like an elephant trampled over me," says Usagi. 

"You, you, you, it's always about you, Usagi-chan. What about the rest of us?" complains Rei. 

"You're so mean, Rei-chan," wails Usagi. 

"So where do we head to now, Ami?" asks Makoto. 

Ami uses her mini-computer and scans the immediate area. "I think we should head toward that rock formation. I'm getting an energy reading from it." She points toward a "N"-shaped mountain." 

The girls start out toward the mountain. It took them a good thirty minutes in the desert heat to reach their destination. They took a vote and decided to stop there for a while and rest in the shade of a little nook in the side of the mountain. 

"Boy, it is hot out here," says Usagi. 

"No duh, odango atama! We're in the middle of a desert!" exclaims Rei. 

Suddenly, there was an explosion and rocks started to fall. The senshi scramble out of the cave and out into the open. They're surrounded by the Doom and Bloom Girls. 

"This can't be. We defeated them years ago," says Minako. 

"What are we going to do without our powers?" asks Usagi. 

"Look out!" yells Makoto as she knocks Usagi out of the path of a fireball from the head Doom and Bloom Girl. Makoto is hit by the fireball intended for Usagi. 

"Mmmmmaaaaakkkkkkoooooo-cccccchhhhhhaaaaaaannnnnn!" cries Usagi. 

The Doom and Bloom Girls disappear as if they had never been there at all. Makoto lies there with Usagi cuddling her. 

"Don't leave me, my friend," wheeps Usagi. 

"Come on, you can make it," Minako tries to encourage Makoto. 

"Get those goons for me," gasps Makoto with her final breath as she starts to fade away. 

Usagi breaks down and begins her potential waterworks. 

The other senshi try to help calm her, but it is difficult since they too are feeling the pain at the loss of one of their dearest friend. 

"Maybe it would be in our best interest to continue forth and find Ninjor to revive our powers," suggests Ami. 

Rei and Minako help Usagi up and the four of them continue on their way.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the Power Chamber. . . 

Luna was taking a nap when she started to have a nightmare. She sees chaos and confusion. She senses evil nearby. 

Suddenly, Luna wakes up in a sweat and senses that one of the senshi is now gone. 

"Kino Makoto, Sailor Jupiter," she says silently and starts to cry.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

In the park. . . 

Goldar and Rito were standing there with the Tengas waiting for action. Jadeite had shown up, along with Ail and Ann and a squad of Shadow Fighters. 

"So, where're your masters?" asks Jadeite. 

"They're coming," replies Goldar. "And yours?" 

"When all is well." 

Zedd, Rita, and Scorpina arrive a few minutes later. 

"We're here now, you can kiss my feet," says Rita Repulsa. 

Ail and Ann just look at each other while Jadeite addresses the unhappily married couple. 

"I'm Jadeite, 1st lieutenant in the army of the Dark Kingdom, lead by our glorious queen, the evil Beryl." 

"I am Lord Zedd, emperor of all he sees, conqueror of the Dark Galaxy." 

"Zeddie, those titles went out with the stone age. I am the glorious Empress of Evil, Rita Repulsa. 

"She sure is repulsive," comments Ann. 

"Be quiet, whelp," commands Jadeite. "My mistress, Queen Beryl, has requested that you come with us to her headquarters at the North Pole D-Point. It won't be necessary for your minions to tag along, especially that name-distorting bag of bones." 

"If you don't mind, I'd like Scorpina and our monster-maker Finster to accompany us," says Zedd. 

"Very well. Ann, Ail, stay here with the Shadows. Cause some trouble and disaster." 

"Yes, 1st lieutenant," says Ail solemnly. 

"Whatever you want," replies Ann with a glint of anger in her eyes at having to take orders from that pig-nosed, blonde-haired excuse for a human. She only did this since Beryl ordered her to take orders from Jadeite. 

"FINSTER!! Get your termite-ridden carcass down NOW!!" screeches Rita. 

"Is she always like this?" asks Jadeite. 

"If only you knew," says Goldar. 

"Shut up, Goldielocks," screams Rita. 

Finster appears and Zedd tells Goldar and Rito to take the Tengas and work with Ail and Ann. Then he, Rita, Jadeite, Scorpina, and Finster disappear. 

The Tengas and Shadows start to terrorized the park-going citizens. The Rangers appear and get to work, but it can be seen early in the fight that the Shadows are overwhelming the odds against the Rangers. 

"Ugh, what are these things?" asks Adam of the Shadows. 

"I don't know, but it's like they aren't even here," replies Tanya. 

"And having the Tengas here doesn't help thing either," says Justin.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Back to our female fighters for love and justice. . . 

The senshi are still distressed at the loss of their friend. They struggle through the heat and sand that is being blown up by the hot air. 

"I don't know if I can go on," complains Usagi. "This is almost as bad as when Chibiusa-chan was trying to take my Mamo-chan." 

"We must carry on, Usagi. For Makoto-chan. For the world," says Rei. 

"Yeah, Mako-chan wouldn't want us to give up so easily," replies Minako. 

"Girls, I think we're getting closer to the temple," says Ami. "I just wish I had access to my visors, though. That would make scanning a little easier." 

"It's hot," whines Usagi. 

"We know that. Usagi no baka!" retorts Rei. 

"Why must you be so mean to me, Rei-chan?. Wwwwwwwaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" 

"Hey, keep that up, Usagi-chan, and we'll have a lake to go swimming in," says Minako. 

This only makes Usagi cry harder. 

"Stop that, you guys. We're all disturbed about what happened, but we need to stick together," says Ami. 

As Ami was saying this, four feminine shadows cover the girls. They turn around and are suprised to see none other than the Ayakashi sisters. 

"Coonan, Beruche, Karaberas, Petz, what are you doing here?" asks Rei. 

"We're here. . .," says Coonan. 

". . .to repay you. . .," says Beruche. 

". . .for totally. . .," says Karaberas 

". . .ruining our lifes," finishes Petz. 

"BURN!!" they yell together. 

Usagi, Rei, and Minako jump out of the way. Ami remains where she stood, with a look that could kill on her face, looking like she was gathering up her energy. The sisters' fireball was heading toward her. 

"Ami, look out!" yell the other girls. 

"No!" Ami yells and brings up her right hand, which is glowing blue with energy. She yells, "Mercury Aqua Mirage!!" and throws the energy at the sisters and their fireball. The attack hits the fireball and disperses it into smaller ones, a few of which hit Ami and mortally wound her as she was still in her civilian ID. The four sisters disappear as if they had never been there in the first place. 

Usagi runs up to Ami, who has already faded away. "No, Ami-chan! Please say it isn't so. How much more must we endure? THIS IS A CRUEL WAY OF TESTING US, YOU ACCURSED DESERT!"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Power Chamber. . . 

Luna senses it. She knows another has fallen. 

"Mizuno Ami, Sailor Mercury, a senshi of water and ice," Luna cries softly. Artemis comes up to her to try and comfort her and asks why she is crying, but she won't tell him. 

"I can't help you, Luna, if you won't tell me what's wrong." 

"They're dead. Two of them are dead." 

"Dead? Who're dea. . ., you don't mean?" 

They sit there on a bed, Artemis trying to comfort Luna. 

Dimitria, there in her tube, looks upon the two cats and wishes there was something she could do to help them. 

Alpha brings the two cats some fish and milk to make them feel better, but Luna jumps off the bed and rushes out of the room. 

The atmosphere of the Power Chamber remains solemn.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the park. . . 

The battle didn't bode well for the Rangers. The Shadows just can't seem to be hit. And while the Rangers were occupied with Shadows, the Tengas were ganging up on them. And not to mention that Tommy was too busy settling an old score with Goldar. And that Rito was just being a nuisance. 

The Rangers tried calling for Blue Senturion, Auric, and Ninjor to help, but none of them were answering. The Rangers had Alpha send out requests for help to Aquitar and Triforia, but it would be some time before the messages arrived and assistance could come to Earth, if at all. 

They noticed that Alpha didn't sound like his usual self, but they didn't have time to worry about that now.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Back to the last three senshi. . . 

"Calm down, Usagi-chan," urges Rei. "Going hysterical on us isn't going to help the situation or Ami. We must keep going." 

"Rei, where are your spirit wards? Why aren't you using them?" whines Usagi. 

"For the same reason I can't tell you when they're about to appear. Normally, I can sense when something evil is near because of my Shinto teachings, but these things don't trigger my Shinto senses, so my spirit wards probably wouldn't work on them either." 

"We have to keep going," says Minako. "We must reach Ninjor." 

"How much farther?" asks Usagi. 

Rei picks up Ami's forgotten mini-computer and turns it on. The numbers and facts on the screen were confusing her. "I can't make hide nor hair of this info." 

"Let me try," offers Minako, who takes the computer and presses some buttons. "According to this, we've still got a half-day's walk to before we get there." 

"Are you sure?" inquires Usagi. 

"As sure as I can be," replies Minako. 

"Then let's go," says Rei. 

They walk along, each a little absent-mindedly. They walked along until four colored balls fly in front of them. The three girls look up and see the Amazoness Quartet standing on a cliff. 

"You guys starting to sense a pattern?" asks Rei. 

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm outta here!" yells Usagi as she starts to run. 

Rei and Minako follow suit. Unfortunately, Minako is hit by the four ricocheting balls, two of them hitting her in critical areas of her spinal cord and one of the last two balls snaps her neck. She falls down and goes limp. The Amazon Quartet disappears as suddenly as they appeared. 

"Minako-chan!" yells Usagi as she runs toward her fallen comrade, who has started to fade away. "It's happened again, Rei-chan. It's just you and me now." 

"Don't remind me, Usagi-chan. But we've got to be strong and make it through to see that memory of our friends are always remembered." 

"The only part that's got me stumped is the Rangers never said anything about something like this happening when they were here," says Usagi. 

"I don't know what to say. Let's just go."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Power Chamber again. . . 

Artemis gets numb feeling in his whole body. Then he senses it. His beloved Minako was gone. 

"Aino Minako, Sailor Venus." 

Luna returns the Power Chamber. "You felt it too?" asks Luna. 

Artemis can only nod since he is on the verge of tears. 

"What about Crystal Tokyo? The future? It won't be able to happen now." 

"You baka, you should know the future isn't written in stone until it actually occurs. So it is possible, as much as I hate to admit, that Crystal Tokyo may never exist. Or it may be possible that the senshi will later on be resurrected or reincarnated." 

"So there's just Usagi and Rei out there?" 

"Yes. I hope they make it." 

They both sweatdrop at the throught of Usagi and Rei alone.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The last leg of the Desert of Despair trek. . . 

"I think I see that rock formation Tommy and Adam mentioned," says Rei. 

"Finally, we're almost there," replies Usagi solemnly. 

They see a cave entrance with the insignia of the Ninja Ranger clan. But before they are even within 50 feet of it, one last obstacle presents itself: a psuedo-Sailor Uranus and a psuedo-Sailor Neptune. 

"Uranus, Neptune, it's great to see you!" says an unsuspecting Usagi. 

"Usagi-chan, watch out, they aren't the real Uranus and Neptune!" warns Rei, who pulls out two spirit wards. 

The psuedo-Senshi pull out imitations of the real Senshi's talismans. 

Rei dives and knocks Usagi out of the way as the psuedo-Senshi initiate their attacks. 

"Submarine Reflection!" yells pseudo-Sailor Neptune. 

"Space Sword Blaster!" yells pseudo-Sailor Uranus. 

Rei manages to throw her spirit wards at the fakes, but not before they release their attacks and knock Rei squarely on the chest. 

"Rei-chan, nnnnnnoooooo!!!!!" screams Usagi. 

The psuedo-Senshi disappear as Usagi runs over to her wounded friend. 

"Rei-chan, are you okay?" ask Usagi. 

"No, I'm starting to fade away. I think you're meant to finish this on your own." 

"Rei-chan, about what you said earlier about your spirit wards, how were you able to use them this time and not the others." 

"I was partly lying. I was telling the truth about not being able to sense the enemies, but I was lying about the spirit wards. I could have used them earlier, but I only had these two left on me. I hadn't had time to make more lately. And I knew I had to keep them ready to save you. The other Senshi knew the risks and were willing to accept them to protect you, our princess. Good-bye, my friend." 

And with that, Rei faded away. And then, there was only one.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Once again, the Power Chamber. . . 

Luna and Artemis sensed the loss of Rei. 

"Hino Rei, Sailor Mars," they said together. 

The Rangers had returned, having retreated from the useless battle to regroup and regain their strength. 

They were shocked when they heard the terrible news from Alpha 6. 

"You mean they're gone?" asks Katherine with tears in her eyes. 

"Isn't that what Alpha just said?" asked Dimitria, who also had tears in her eyes. 

"But don't worry, Rangers, Usagi's still here," says Alpha in a slightly less Bronx voice. 

"Can you pull her up on the viewing globe?" asks Tommy solemnly. 

"Yo yo yo, I'll try. We've been getting a lot of static whenever we tried to view in on them. But, I'll try." 

Alpha punches a few buttons on his console and Usagi appears on the viewing globe, holding a fading Rei. Then they see a white-clothed person standing behind the kneeling Usagi.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Four down, one still going at the Desert of Despair. . . 

Usagi started crying again when she sensed a strange presence behind her and turned around to confront it. 

"Get it over with already. I've been through enough as it is. Just be done with it so I can be with my friends again!" 

"I am Klotho. I will be the emissary who leads you on the path to your ultimate destiny. And I have answers for you, but you must fight me first." 

To Be Continued. . . 

**Next Time:** Will Usagi except Klotho's challenge? And what about the dark meeting between Zedd and Rita and the Dark Kingdom? Will the Rangers be able to defeat the Shadows? 

**Sailor Says:** _from DiC ep. #22 "The Power of Friendship"_

**Serena:** My friends mean a lot to me.   
**Lita:** Yeah, and true friends are hard to find. Serena may not be the fiercest fighter...   
**Raye:** Or win any prizes for bravery...   
**Amy:** And you wouldn't really call her graceful...   
**Lita:** But she has a good heart. Making someone smile is worth a lot.   
**Serena:** It makes you feel good, too. Try it sometime! Sailor Moon says! See ya! _::giggle::_

_[Yeah, I didn't feel like doing my own Sailor Sez, so I borrowed one from the DiC dub. --author]_

**Bloopers:** No bloopers just a bunch of Sailor Moon and Power Rangers plushies sitting around, looking cute. 


	9. Episode 9: When Will The Endless Battles...

**United Alliance Of Heroes  
Chapter 109 - Coincidences Converging Saga  
Episode 9 - When Will The Endless Battles End?  
by Brian Friedlander (jadeitesan@crystal-tokyo.com)**

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Turbo are Property of Saban Entertainment, Inc. Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, Toei Animation. No profit is being made from this, this is being done primarily for entertainment reasons. The storyline is my idea, please don't use it. Thank you. 

Here's the story. . .  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Shift into high gear,  
Put the metal to the floor!  
Let's show the forces of evil  
that love and justice conquer all!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Last time. . . 

The Inner Senshi went on a quest for new powers by searching for Ninjor's temple. Unfortunately, they began to drop like flies. Meanwhile, Zedd and Rita begin their meeting with Beryl while their goon squads trashed Angel Grove Park. The Rangers morph into action, but got their butts handed to them on a silver platter. Meanwhile, with the demise of her friends, Usagi/Serena is greeted by a mysterious person, named Klotho, who challenges our heroine to a fight. What will be the outcome? What will become of the the meeting of evil-doers? Find out next! 

Now on with the story. . .  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

In the Desert of Despair. . . 

Usagi started crying again when she sensed a strange presence behind her and turned around to confront it. 

"Get it over with already. I've been through enough as it is. Just be done with it so I can be with my friends again!" 

"I am Klotho. And I have answers for you, but you must fight me first." 

"Fight you? I'm downright mad enough to KILL you, you murdering b-tch!" 

"Then do so already!" 

Usagi makes a lunge for her, but Klotho teleports out of the way. Usagi finds a small rock and attempts to throw it at her, but in the words of Forrest Gump, "Usagi is as Usagi does," and she justs ends up throwing the rock into the sky and hitting herself on the head. 

"Is that the best you can do?" taunts Klotho. 

Usagi summons what is left of her power and produces the Ginzuishou. "I'll destroy you now, you monstrosity." Usagi makes like she is getting ready to release the energy of the Ginzuishou, but suddenly stops. She felt within herself that she couldn't do to Klotho what had happened to her friends. 

"I can't do it. I'm not a murderer, like you." 

"Would it suprise you to find that is not true?" asks Klotho. 

"Huh? What do you mean?" asks Usagi. 

"Follow me and find out." 

"Why? A few moments ago, you were trying to kill me." 

"That was a test, to see if you were worthy," replies Klotho. 

"Take me to my friends!" demands Usagi. 

Klotho waves her hand and a cavern appears on the side of a nearby mountain. They enter the cave, walk a ways, and walk through the wall. Usagi is suprised by the beautiful gardens that sort of remind her of home country of Japan. 

"So, Klotho, what's your story?" 

"Huh, I don't understand what you mean." 

"I mean, why are you helping me?" 

"I originate from this dimension, from the planet Inquirus, but I travel the dimensional barriers and help out those who need it. I remember one dimension where I aided a young man called Burai. An evil witch known as Bandora was threatening the world and was stopped by a task force known as the Kyoryuu Sentai ZyuRangers. She called forth this man and gave him the power of the green Dragon, and controlled him with the sword Hellfriede. 

"Eventually, he turned against her and she exiled him to earth where I greeted him and gave him a musical dagger, the Zyusouken, with which he could call forth his Shugozyu, the Dragon Caesar. He only had 30 hours left to live and lived in a timeless Lapseless Room, but he still harbored a hatred for his bother, Geki. After a brief bit of destruction, he was freed from his evil spell and used his powers to correct the wrongs he had committed, working alongside his estranged brother and his brother's friends. He brought to them a key component in forming the ultimate god, Kyuukyoku Daizyujin. 

"But enough of this story. We are here to take care of you, Princess Selenity." 

"You, you know about that?" 

"Of course, my child. Now let's hurry! Your friends are waiting."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the North Pole. . . 

"Zeddie, it's so cold here, why didn't we arrange for this meeting to be at our horrid, WARM castle," complains Rita Repulsa. 

"Stop complaining, witch," says Lord Zedd. 

"Walk this way," says Jadeite. 

"You know," says Lord Zedd, "if Goldar were here, I know he'd make a crack at that remark." 

"Like 'Alright, but I feel a little stupid'? Been there, done that," says Rita, waving her wand around. 

"Watch where you waving that stick, Rita," complains Zedd. 

"Well, at least I *have* a stick, Zeddipoo." 

Jadeite, Zedd, Rita, Scorpina, and Finster enter a vast throne room, the likes of which none of them, but Jadeite, had ever seen before. They see in front of them an orange-haired woman sitting on a throne, waving her hands over a crystal ball. 

"Oh great Queen Beryl, I have brought the one who claims to be your son. 

"Very good, Jadeite," says Beryl. She turns to Zedd. "It is you, my son. Do you still have *it*!" 

"Yes, mother." A dark amulet appears in his hand. "Is this what you meant, mother?" 

Beryl gasps. "The Amulet of Mau! Your father's heirloom. I'm surprised you still have it, Ed. Mother knows you were never the neatest person when you were a kid." 

"It's Z-E-D-D, my name is LORD ZEDD! And stop talking about that pitiful excuse for what you call a childhood." 

"How dare you yell at your own mother, Zedd! And I remembered how you hated that short name. And you, you hussy!" she points at Rita. 

"M-m-m-m-e?!? How dare you? I *AM* the empress of Evil." 

"You wish, pitiful fool. Son, couldn't you have found a better wife?" 

"You know, Queen Beryl, you sound like Master Vile, Rita's father, when he came for a visit two years ago," says Finster. 

"You dare compare me to that miserable whelp!?!" yells Beryl. 

"Now, now, mother dear, no harm was meant by that," says Zedd as he tries to calm his mother down. 

"And that whelp happens to be one of the most powerful monarchs in the known galaxy. He's conquered the M-51 galaxy," gloats Rita. 

"Shut up, hussy! If it hadn't been for those miserable sailor senshi and that Silver Crystal of Illusion, I would be ruler of this universe by now." 

While the insults were flying between Rita and Beryl, Scorpina had moved off to a solitary corner and was giving Jadeite the eye. He noticed this and confronted her about it. 

"Would you please stop staring at me?" asks Jadeite. 

"Why? I like what I see." 

Jadeite sweatdrops. 

"What? Something I say bother you?" 

"You hentai! Baka!" 

"Come again. My Korean isn't the greatest, tehe!" 

"It's Japanese and you know perfectly well what I said, you whore! I'm not interested in your attempt at flirting. Ugh!" 

"Hey, can I get your pager number?" 

Jadeite storms off. 

"JADEITE! SCORPINA! Get over here *NOW*!" yells Queen Beryl. 

"Yes, my majesty?" asks Jadeite as he rushes away from Scorpina. 

"Yes, empress?" says Scorpina to Rita, while she tries to get a little closer to Jadeite. 

Rita whispers to Scorpina, "Would you please stop trying to be lovey dovey to Jadeite? You're an evil warrior, for Satan's sake. You're not supposed to love." 

"Boy, you're a killjoy," she whispers back. She then speaks out loud, "What do you want us to do, oh great Queen Beryl?" 

"You will go back to Angel Grove and lure out the Sailor Senshi..." 

"Hold on, mother dear," says Zedd. "The Machine Empire already took care of those disgusting, ugly, remarkable, incredible, talented. . . 

Beryl and Rita both sweatdrop and yell "Hentai!" at Zedd. Rita also takes it a step further and bops Zedd on the head with her staff. 

"Look here, hussy. You don't do that to my son, you hear?" bellows Beryl at Rita for hitting Zedd with the staff. 

"Whatever!" screeches Rita. 

Before Beryl can get off another word, and Scorpina can get off another pass at Jadeite, Finster interjects. "Um, sirs and madams, we seem to be getting off the subject here. The Senshi have already been eliminated and the Rangers are already engaged in a battle with the Tengas and Shadows and will be hard-pressed should we send them a monster or two to deal with." 

"That is an excellent idea, Finster," says Beryl. "I'm glad to see there are at least some brains in this group, besides myself." 

"Zeddie," whispers Rita, "How long do we have to put up with her?" 

"As long as I had to put up with Master Vile plus a few millenia," Zedd whispers back. 

"NO WHISPERING IN THE PEANUT GALLERY!!" yells Beryl. "Now, Finster, let's talk youmas a bit. . ."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the park. . . 

"Guys, I think we're in trouble," yells Tanya. 

"Let's keep it together," yells Adam. 

"I'm getting a strange sense of Deja vú," says Tommy. 

"Oh, I hope it isn't another Chronos Sapious Sphere," says Katherine. 

"I think it's because we haven't really had much of a break between fights," says Justin. 

"And it doesn't seem to be getting any easier," says Adam. 

"This is almost as bad as when the Machine Empire sent Insomniabot to fight us!" exclaims Tommy. 

"And it's about to get worst! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA-*gasp*-HAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

The Rangers turn around to face a monster the likes of which they had never seen before. It was gnarlish, a twisted face showing it horribleness. Red, wild hair covered the top of his head. It's skin was purple and glistened in the sun. One arm morphed into a scythe. 

"I am the Reaper of DOOM, and it's your turn to get rubbed out!" it gloats. 

Tommy points at the monster. "We've faced worst than you, gruesome!" 

"Yesssss," it hisses, "But you've never faced a youma before. Your weapons will be useless." 

"We'll see about that!" yells Adam. "Turbo Blades, everybody!" 

A light starts spinning on the Rangers belt buckles and they bring their right, or in Justin's case the left, hand right above the buckles and their swords materialize in their hands. 

The Rangers rush at the monster, slashing it with their weapons, but they don't seem to be making a dent. 

"Is that the best you can do, pitiful Rangers? Let me show you my blade!" The Rangers try to move out of the way, but the Reaper moves faster than lightning and slices at the rangers, causing explosion to occur on their chest. 

The Tengas and Shadows, who for the moment had been standing on the sidelines, now took advantage of this opportunity to gang up on the Rangers. 

"Turbo Power Weapons!" yell the Rangers in unison. Each Ranger gets his weapon. 

They beat away the Tengas and Shadows, and then turn their attention back to the Reaper. 

"Tanya, you and me rush him. Everybody else, wait til we're clear than fire your weapons." Everybody nods at his plan. "Now, Tanya!" 

"Turbo Lightning Sword!" 

"Turbo Star Chargers!" 

Tommy and Tanya rush forward and slash at the Reaper with their weapons. They don't even make a dent. 

"Turbo Thunder Cannon!" 

"Turbo Windfire!" 

"Turbo Hand Blasters!" 

Next, Katherine, Adam, and Justin aim their weapons and fire. Not even a scratch appears. 

"Having trouble, pitiful rangers?" The Rangers hear a familiar voice and whirl around to see Zedd standing with Rita and a mysterious, red-haired woman. 

"Zedd! Rita! What's going on here?" asks Tommy. 

"Your defeat!" yells the red-haired woman. "At the hands of the Dark Kingdom! And Queen Beryl!" 

"So you're Beryl? You don't look that evil!" yells Justin. 

"Justin, looks can be deceiving," warns Katherine. 

"That is true, pitiful pink pow'd'er puff! Watch!" yells Beryl. She shoots dark lightning from her fingertips and it crackles and explodes on the Rangers' suits. They are thrown back and land on the ground. 

"Now, son, if you'd please," says Beryl. 

"Right." Zedd and Rita put their wands together and yell, "Powers of evil and injustice, make our monster grow!" Lightning cackles. Soon there is a fifty foot Reaper rampaging in Downtown Angel Grove. 

"We need Turbo Zord Power, NOW!" yell the rangers. 

On a not-so-busy street, a section of pavement parts in the middle and slides open. In a underground garage, five sets of lights blink on and five turbo-charged cars race out. 

The rangers teleport in and ignitiate the Turbo Megazord sequence. The Wind Chaser splits, forms arms and hands, and attaches to the sides of the Mountain Blaster, forming the torso section. The Desert Thunder and Dune Star race in front of the torso section and connect. They make a rapid turnaround and race toward the torso section, on which the front of the Mountain Blaster has split. The two sections connect. Finally, the Red Lightning slams into the back of the rest of the Megazord and all the rangers move to the command cockpit. 

"Turbo up!" yells Tommy as he sticks his key into the ignition. The Rangers follow suit. 

The Turbo Megazord assumes a vertical position and the head is revealed. 

"Guys, let me try something," says Justin. 

"Go ahead, man," replies Tommy. 

"Artillery laser, FIRE!" The lightbar of the Mountain Blaser emits a stream of five colors (guess which ones :)) and hit the monster, but with no obvious effect. 

"Turbo Megazord Saber! Turbo Megazord Spinout!" yell the Rangers. The Saber materializes in the right hand and the Megazord starts spinning at a fast RPM. They dash foward and slice through the monster. 

Amazingly, the monster is still standing. 

"Let me show you what all that pent up energy you've been throwing at me has done," gloats Reaper. A heap of armor appears on him and a flame thrower appears on his left shoulder. "Now take this!" 

The flame thrower errupts with awesome energy and roasts the Megazord, sending it to the ground. 

"Abandon Megazord!" yells Tommy. 

"What, no "We're just going have to take that risk" speech, Tommy?" asks Adam. 

"This is a different time, different powers, and I've learned my lesson. Now, let's go! Turbo Zords, return to the hiding place."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Back to where we left the gruesome threesome. . . 

"Yes, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, we're winning," gloats Lord Zedd. 

"This is too good to be true, hubbie dear," says Rita. 

"I told you my youmas were superior to your pitiful monsters," says Beryl. 

"Only because the Power Rangers' powers aren't synched to the youmas," retorts Rita. 

"Oh, shut up, Snita," says Beryl. 

"What's the next move, boss?" asks Scorpina. 

"The Destruction of Angel Grove and the World!" yells Zedd. 

To Be Continued. . . 

**Next Time:** What have become of Usagi and Klotho? How will this new monster be defeated? Will the union of evil really conquer the world? Find out next time! 

**Sailor Says:** _From DiC dub ep. #1 "A Moon Star is Born" (Yes, I didn't feel like doing one again)_

**Serena:** Sometimes the hardest thing in the world is believing in yourself. Especially when your grades are--heh--less than stellar...Or you're kind of clumsy. But you never know what the real you can do. Set your mind and heart on it and anything is possible. _::giggle, giggle::_ Bye now! 

**Bloopers:** Scorpina and Jadeite start breaking out into laughter during that little scene; "I *AM* the director!" yells an outraged Beryl at the author. The Turbo Zords just crash together. 


	10. Episode 10: Bringing Things To A Closure

**United Alliance Of Heroes  
Chapter 110 - Coincidences Converging Saga  
Episode 10: Bringing Things To A Closure  
by Brian Friedlander (jadeitesan@crystal-tokyo.com)**

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers and all related items. Toei Animation, Noako Takeuchi, and Kodansha own the Sailor Senshi. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only, no profit is being made from it, and besides, it's not like there will ever actually be a Power Rangers/Sailor Moon crossover on TV (At least not as long as mine is going to be ^_^;;;). 

Here's the story. . .  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Shift into high gear,  
Put the metal to the floor!  
Let's show the forces of evil  
that love and justice conquer all!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Last time. . . 

**Usagi:** Klotho lead me forward on my quest. Meanwhile, Zedd and Rita meet with Beryl, and trouble broke out, but managed to get under control. Then they sent out a new monster. The Rangers attempted to stop the new threat, but not even their Turbo Megazord was stood a chance. Does this mean defeat for our heroes? What will happen next? Stay right there and I'll show you! 

Now on with the story. . .  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Power Chamber. . . 

The Rangers enter and remove their helmets. Alpha 6 brings them some water to drink. 

"Yo yo yo, what went wrong out there, Rangers?" asks Alpha. 

"We don't know, Alpha," says Adam. 

"It was like we couldn't even touch the monster," says Katherine. 

"It wasn't even like one of Zedd and Rita's monsters," says Tommy. 

"Could it not be possible that it is one of Beryl's monsters, and thus takes different powers to defeat?" asks Dimitria. 

"Most likely, yeah," says Justin. 

"I wish the Senshi would hurry up and return," says Tanya. 

Luna and Dimitria neglect to mention what they know to avoid dampening the Power Rangers' spirits.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

In the mysterious gardens. . . 

Usagi walks with Klotho. 

"How much farther is it? I'm tired!" whines Usagi. 

"Not much farther, my dear. We're almost there," replies Klotho. 

They approach a gate with a seal on it. They hear voices eminating from the other side. 

"We must remove the seal to gain entrance," says Klotho. 

"How are we going to do that?" asks Usagi. 

"I don't know," says Klotho.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the Lunar Palace. . . 

Beryl and her group have moved in, and everyone is gathered in the throne room. Zedd, Rita, Goldar, Rito, Finster, Scorpina, a recently arrived Squatt and Baboo, and the Reaper are dancing the congo. Beryl sits upon her throne. Jadeite, Ail, and Ann stand on the sidelines and sweatdrop at the sight of the other villians doing the congo. 

"Are they really this dumb?" asks Ann. 

"It would explain why they haven't succeed yet," replies Ail. 

"Hush, baka," snaps Jeddite. 

"Don't tell my sister what to do," snarls Ail. "Sis, this is just their way of celebrating their victory against those accursed Sailors and the Rangers." 

Scorpina gets out of the line and wanders over the trio and tries to cling onto Jadeite. 

"Get off me, whore!" yells Jadeite. 

"What if I don't want to!?!" Scorpina yells back. 

Goldar notices what Scorpina is doing to Jadeite and starts to snarl. 

"Hush, my children. We *ALL* should be celebrating our victory over the good-doers," says Beryl. 

"Let's send the Reaper back down and cause more mischief," suggests Lord Zedd. 

"Excellent idea, hubbie," says Rita. She takes her wand and zaps the monster back to Earth. 

"Did I tell you to do that? DID I?" yells Beryl. 

"Look, missie, but you don't rule here," retorts Rita. "I used to run this place." 

"And evidently, you failed. That is why I am in charge," says Beryl. 

"Says who, Mother?" asks Zedd. 

"Why you impertinent, little. . ."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Well, let's that little family feud and see what's happening with Usagi at the gate. . . 

Usagi and Klotho attempt to lift the seal, but to no result. The seal just won't budge. 

"What now, child?" asks Klotho. 

"I may have an idea," says Usagi. 

"I thought I smelled something burning," says a voice that sounds like Rei. When Usagi looks to see who said that, she cannot find anyone but Klotho. 

"Did you just hear something?" asks Usagi. 

"No, I did not," replies Klotho. "So, what's your idea?" 

"This." Usagi calls upon her weakened Silver Crystal and holds it in front of her. She wishes the door to open. The Crystal shines brightly and the seal starts to glow. The seal disappears and the gates open. Usagi faints at what she sees inside.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the Power Chamber. . . 

An alarm starts to blare. The viewing globe turns on and reveals the Reaper, once again terrorizing the innocent citizens of Angel Grove. 

"We've got to go," says Tommy. 

"But we had no effect on it before," Tanya reminds everybody. 

"We just have to take that chance," replies Tommy. 

"I knew you'd say that sooner or later," says Adam. 

"Very funny, Adam," replies Tommy drily. 

"Go now, Rangers," says Alpha. 

"Back to action!" everybody yells.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Ninjor's Temple. . . 

Usagi is lying on a mat on the floor. Klotho kneels on the floor next to her and puts a wet washcloth on Usagi's head. 

"Will she be okay?" asks Ninjor. 

"Yeah, I think it's just from the sight of seeing 'them'." 

"It's just like odango atama to faint like that," says a familiar voice. 

"Lay off, will you?" says another familiar voice. 

"Yeah, hasn't she been through enough already as it is?" says a third familiar voice. 

"Was it really necessary to make us all go through that, Ninjor? Klotho?" asks a final familiar voice. 

"Yes, Ami. We needed to know if you were still truly worthy of regaining your powers after a lengthy period of inactivity. We felt the test were needed after seeing you all in battle against lesser foes such as the Machine Empire and Divatox," replies Klotho. 

"As soon as Usagi-chan awakens, we shall begin the ceremony to restore your powers," says Ninjor. 

"Uuuuuhhhhh," moans Usagi. "Is it really you guys, my friends?" 

"Yes, Odango Atama," replies Rei. 

"Wah! Please stop being so mean to me!" whines Usagi. "And is there anything to eat? I'm hungry." 

"I guess that means Usagi is going to be okay," says Ami, laughing. 

"That's good. We can't do this without her," remarks Makoto cheerfully. 

"Can you get up, Princess?" asks Minako as she extends her hand to Usagi. 

"Sure," says Usagi as she struggles to get up. 

"No, please let her rest," says Klotho. "She still is weak and could hurt herself even more if she tries to go through with this now!" 

"I must, Klotho. The safety of Angel Grove, no, the world and the universe are at stake if I don't do this now." 

"She shoots and she scores!" yells Ninjor. 

"Huh?" ask the Senshi as their eye turn into little dots and they sweatdrop. 

"Usagi has passed the final test of compassion, care, and love. Her determination to aid the entire universe, even at risk to herself proves that all of you deserve the new power-ups," explains Klotho. 

"Now, please form a circle around me and join hands. Your journey is about to begin," says Ninjor. "Close your eyes and concentrate. I shall guide in your quest for knowledge and power." 

The Senshi gather and hold their hands together. Energy, colored to the particular senshi starts to flow through their arms. 

Ninjor starts. "Older than time itself, man has..." 

The Senshi glare at him. 

"Er, woman, eheh, has always known the Calling. Light of the light, strength of the soul, ignite this eternal power inside of me. I am Ninja! I am pure of heart, body, mind, and spirit. Join with me now as I become one with the power of Ninja!" 

Lightning flashes. Ninja suits start to materialize on the senshi: Usagi in pink; Rei in red; Ami in blue; Makoto in black; Minako in yellow. On each's chest is a golden emblem: Usagi's is a combo of the Moon and a Crane; Rei's is the symbol of Mars and an Ape; Ami's is the insignia of Mercury with a wolf; Makoto's the symbol of Jupiter with a frog; Minako's the symbol of Venus and a bear. 

"You now possess the power of Ninja deep within your souls. Come and learn of your new gifts," says Ninjor. 

* * * * * * 

Everybody, except for Klotho, enters the gardens. They all separate from each other and stand in individual spots. Ninjor moves to the front of the group. 

"You are an extraordinary group of teenagers, and Zordon couldn't have chosen you better." 

"Um, Ninjor, Zordon didn't chose us, destiny did," says Usagi. 

"Oh, um, right. Silly me. Anyway, let me tell you about your new powers. Behold the power, grace, and beauty of you new, alright, so they're not quite new. . .Ninjazords!" A bolt of lightning shoots from his hand and scenes of their new zords play on the sky. "These zords are driven by the force of the Ninja, and enfused with the power of light and strength. Their power comes from the swift, intelligent cunning of the Ninja. This is more than a restoration of your Sailor Senshi powers. Your new henshin sticks have much more advanced powers. However, as before, it is important that you work together as a team. To that end, all the zords have the power to unite as one. . .the Ninja Megazord!" 

"Awesome!" exclaims Usagi. 

"Yeah," agrees Rei. 

Ninjor continues, "They will serve you well in your quest to defeat the evils that jeopardize your world. You are a truly remarkable group of young ladies, worthy of the Ninja power. 

A pink light shines down on Usagi. "Usagi, behold the shining Crane Ninjazord. May the beauty, grace and speed it possesses shine forth into your own being." The Crane Ninjazord flying across the sky is seen. 

"We'll see about this," mutters Rei. 

A blue light shines down on Ami. "Now, Ami, the silent Wolf Ninjazord will answer to your call. Its stealth and accuracy will be an unbeatable combination." A scene of the Wolf Ninjazord running across a bridge is seen. 

A red light shines down on Rei. "Rei, step forward and claim the power of your new Ninjazord. You shall control the mighty Red Ape Ninjazord. Learn from its wisdom and strength." A scene of the Ape Ninjazord is seen where it rushes forward into battle with its swords drawn. 

A black light shines down on Makoto. "Makoto, you shall become one with the wise Frog Ninjazord. Learn from its silent courage." A scene of the Frog Ninjazord jumping through a city is seen. 

"I can't believe it..." mutters Makoto. "I am a... frog." 

A yellow light shines down on Minako. "And Minako, you shall be in control of the fierce Bear Ninjazord. Its might and cunning are also a part of you." A scene of the Bear Ninjazord walking through the city and rising up to stomp the ground are seen. 

"What about the Falconzord?" asks Ami. 

"The Falconzord is unavailable at the moment, but don't worry. Your zords and those of the Rangers will be enough." The Falconzord is seen flying across the sky. 

"How do we call on them?" asks Usagi. 

"You will know when the time is correct," replies Ninjor. "I sense the rangers are under attack. Now activate your powers and help them!" 

"But how?" asks Usagi. 

"Look into your hearts and become one with your animal ninja," replies Ninjor. 

An image of a crane flies out from Usagi. "I am the crane, agile and graceful. We are one!" She poses. Rei snorts. 

An image of a wolf flies out from Ami. "I am the wolf, silent and sure." She poses. 

An image of an ape flies out from Rei. "I am the ape, mighty and strong." She poses. 

An image of a frog flies out from Makoto. "I am the frog, courageous in spirit." She poses. 

An image of a bear flies out from Minako. "I am the bear, cunning and fierce." She poses. 

"Congratulation, Sailor Soldiers. You've passed through the Portal of Power and Light. Go forth in the spirit of Ninja!" orders Ninjor.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Angel Grove Park. . . 

The Rangers had assembled the Turbo R.A.M. cannon mode and attempted to take down the monster, but to no avail. The Tengas weren't making it better either and it seemed that they had been supercharged. It seemed that all was lost when suddenly five colored flashes started knocking the Tengas out. 

"Wow. . ." says Justin. 

"I think theeeyyyy'rrreee back!" exclaims Adam. 

"The Ninjas are back!" exclaims Katherine. 

When things slow down enough, five multi-colored ninja suit-clad warrior can be seen. Their chest emblems glow brightly and the cloth hoods disappear from their faces to reveal the Senshi. 

"We're back!" exclaims Usagi. 

"And better than ever!" remarks Makoto. 

"I'd like to see Beryl try anything now!" yells Rei. 

"We're ready!" exclaims Ami. 

"Well, look out behind you!" yells Tommy. "Monster Alert! And it seems to be invincible." 

The Senshi turn around to face the Reaper. 

"You been messing with our friends. . ." starts Usagi. 

". . .then you're asking for trouble. . ." continues Rei. 

". . .and you're going to get it. . ." continues Ami. 

". . .from the new girls on the block. . ." continues Makoto. 

". . .us, the Sailor Senshi. Let's transform, minna!" finishes Minako. 

The Senshi hold their hands in front of their chests. A new locket with the Inner Ninja animal designs enscribed around the Moon Ninja spirit on the face and the Silver Crystal in it appears in Serena's hands. New henshin wands with their animal spirits on them appear in the Inner Senshi's hands. 

"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE-UP!" Usagi yells her prior henshin call. A blazing emblem of a crane flares from the locket and surrounds her in feathers. The crane's wings close upon her, forming her fuku. The crane's tail spreads around her, forming the skirt and wing-bows. 

"MERCURY NINJA POWER, MAKE-UP!" A chilly image of a wolf flows from the henshin wand and surrounds Ami in ice bubbles which flatten into ribbons and form her Sailor uniform. 

"MARS NINJA POWER, MAKE-UP!" A blazing emblem of an ape flares from the henshin wand and surrounds Rei in rings of fire which shrink onto her body to form her Sailor uniform. 

"JUPITER NINJA POWER, MAKE-UP!" The image of a frog jumps forth from the henshin wand and surrounds Makoto with rings of electricity which shrink onto her body to form her Sailor uniform. 

"VENUS NINJA POWER, MAKE-UP!" A vision of a bear leaps forth from the henshin wand and surrounds Minako in a dazzling array of lights, stars and hearts that come together to form her Sailor uniform. 

The Senshi transform and appear in newer versions of their Crystal Power fukus and have new pendants on their front bows which show off their animal spirits. 

"For love and justice, I'm the pretty sailor-suited soldier, Sailormoon! In place of the moon, I'll punish you!" yells Sailor Moon. 

"And on behalf of the planet Mercury, despite being nearest the sun, I'm going to chill you!" yells Sailor Mercury. 

"In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!" yells Sailor Mars. 

"Prepare for a storm because Jupiter is thundering down!" yells Sailor Jupiter. 

"And for Venus, I'm going to teach you love's wraith of a woman scorned!" yells Sailor Venus. 

The mysterious brown-haired girl stands behind a tree watching. "I knew you girls could do it," she whisper as she silently walks away unnoticed. "I just wished I didn't have to leave for New York so soon..."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

In the Power Chamber. . . 

Luna and Artemis had been snoozing on the biobed when suddenly they heard familiar voices on the viewing globe. 

"Ah megami-sama! They're alive, Artemis, they're alive!" yells Luna. 

"That's great, Luna," mumbles Artemis as he tries to go back to sleep. Luna bats him on the head. 

"What was that for, Luna?" Then he notices the viewing globe. "Oh, my princess, Luna, they're alive!" 

"Gee, DUH!" sighs Luna as she sweatdrops.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the Lunar Palace. . . 

Zedd takes a moment to get away from the little celebration to check on things down in Angel Grove. He is outraged by what he saw. 

"Argh! It can't be, it just can't be!" he bellows. 

"What is it, hubbie-dear?" asks Rita. 

"Those accursed Sailors are back and even more powerful with the power of Ninja," explains Zedd. 

"WHAT!?!" yells Beryl. "All my plans are ruined!" 

"Not yet, evil ones," grobbles Goldar. "You can make the monster grow." 

"As if that'll work," says Zedd, "But maybe it will, with a little help." With that, he takes his staff and teleports Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina to Earth. 

Rita joins her husband on the balcony and they put their staffs together and yell, "Make our monsters grow!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Back at the park. . . 

Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina appear next to the Reaper. 

"We saw all the fun you were having, and decided to join you," says Goldar. 

Lightning flashes and the quartet grows. The Senshi scramble back to where the Rangers were standing. 

"What do we do now?" asks Katherine. 

"They're sure to be stronger now!" adds Tanya. 

"Then that's where we come in," says Sailor Moon. 

"You guys call on the Turbozord and we'll be right back," says Sailor Mercury. With that, they teleport away. 

"What do you guys think they have in mind?" asks Adam. 

"Only one way to find out," says Tommy. "Turbo Zords, Turbo Power, Turbo Up!" 

A section of pavement opens up in downtown Angel Grove and five turbo-charged cars race out. The Rangers jump into them and form the Turbo Megazord and call upon the Turbo Saber and Shield. 

The Megazord goes after Scorpina, but is flung back, and Rito toasts it with his flame thrower. 

Suddenly, an old, yet familiar noise is heard. It sounds like a wolf howling. Then a bear growling. And an ape roaring. And a frog ribbiting. And a crane soaring through the sky. 

The Sailor Senshi jump aboard their ninjazords. 

Sailor Moon enters the Crane Ninjazord's cockpit. She holds her hands together in front of her with the index fingers forming a V. She moves to cross her arms and puts her left arm to her side bent, and holds her right arm up in front of her, and yells "Moon Pink Crane Ninjazord, Power Up!" 

The other Senshi enter their cockpits, do similiar hand moves and yell their respective zord's call phrase. 

"Mercury Blue Wolf Ninjazord, Power Up!" 

"Mars Red Ape Ninjazord, Power Up!" 

"Jupiter Black Frog Ninjazord, Power Up!" 

"Venus Yellow Bear Ninjazord, Power Up!" 

The Ninjazords go into an attack pattern. The Ape takes out its swords and connects them together. In the cockpit, Sailor Mars yells, "Burning Mandala!" The Ape whirls its blades around, forming a set of eight fireballs and motions them forward. They knock the Reaper on his back. 

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" The Wolf opens its mouth, and ice shoot out and freeze Rito's flame thrower. 

"Hey, no fair!" yells Rito. 

"Like you play fair," yells Tommy from the Turbo Megazord, which was slowly getting back on its feet. 

Scorpina attempts to encircle the Frog with her tail, but Sailor Jupiter unleashes her attack. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" A tongue of electricity releases from the Frog's mouth and encircles the scorpion lady. 

"It's your turn, Goldar!" yells Sailor Venus. "Venus Love & Beauty, SHOCK!" Beams of heart-shaped light emit from the eyes and mouth of the Bear. Goldar isn't hurt, but now his armor is pink and has cute, yellow ribbons and pink hearts tied all over his body. 

"Ugh, this is disgusting!" exclaims Goldar. He tries to pull the ribbons off, but to no avail. He, Rito, and Scorpina teleport away, leaving the Reaper alone to fight the battle. 

"Hey, where did you all go? Oh, well, it looks like I'll have to finish this myself." 

"Senshi, let's do it!" yells Sailor Moon. 

"Ninja Megazord, power up!" yell the Senshi together. 

The Crane's head and neck folds up and the wings fold back. The Bear and Frog fly through the sky, the Bear's legs folding up and its head sliding back and the Frog bringing its hind legs down and forward to connect with its foward legs. 

The Bear flies up into the sky with the Ape and Wolf. The Ape's back opens up and the arms fold in. The legs slide up and a helmet fist attaches over its head. The Wolf's legs fold up and a helmet fist attaches to its head. 

The Ape, Wolf, and Crane connect to the Bear, with the Ape on the right and the Wolf on the left. The subsection connects to the top of the Frog as they fly over a street in downtown Angel Grove. 

The Ninja Megazord lands on the ground near the Reaper and poses. It helps the Turbo Megazord and together they face the Reaper. 

"What, two of you? I can still beat you," gloats the Reaper. 

"Let us take care of this," says Sailor Moon. 

"Right," agrees Tommy. 

"Ninja Megazord Power Punch!" yell the Senshi. The Red Ape and Blue Wolf charge up with their colored energy, then fling forward and release their energy onto the Reaper, who is knocked forward. 

"That still wasn't good enough, guys," warns Sailor Venus. 

"I think we need a little more firepower," says Sailor Jupiter. 

"How about Ninjor?" asks Sailor Moon. 

"He's already done enough for us," says Sailor Mercury. "It wouldn't be right to call upon him." 

"You just did, and I'm happy to help anyway I can!" says a familiar voice. "Ninja Power, Now!" And with that, Ninjor morphs into his powered-up mode, with a different face and his shoulder guards up and leg guards down. 

"You mess with my friends and you mess with me!" yells Ninjor. "And here's your present." He flings an energy disc at the weakened monster, which blows up when contact is made between him and the energy. 

"YES!!" yell the Rangers, Senshi, and Ninjor in unison as Ninjor and the Megazords do post-victory poses.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the Lunar Palace. . . 

"Argh, I can't believe you goons ran out of there like that!" screeches Rita as she bats the kneeling forms of Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina on the heads. She turns to the still cute Goldar. 

"You! You're suppose to be a warrior and here I find you in... _::giggle::_ ...pink... _::chuckle::_ ...armor. Hahahahaha!" 

Then she heads to Baboo and Squatt and bats them on the head. 

"What'd we do?" asks Squatt. 

"Nothing, that's what!" bellows Rita. 

"Is she always like this?" Jadeite quietly asks Finster. 

"You should see her on a bad day," whispers Finster. 

"Well, at least Beryl doesn't seem that mad," remarks Jadeite. 

"Shut up in the peanut gallery," yells Beryl. 

"I'm outta here, back to my workshop, where I'm in charge," says Finster as he scurries off.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Angel Grove Youth Center. . . 

The Rangers and Senshi moved two tables together and sat down. Jerome Stone, the newest owner of the Youth Center, brought over a tray loaded with 10 smoothies and two bowls of milk and placed the glasses on the tables and the bowls on the floor. 

"I'm so glad that's over with," remarks Tommy 

"So am I," says Luna quietly enough so only the Power Teens could hear her. "I was so worried about you girls." 

"Luna, you worry too much," says Makoto. 

"Yeah, you know things always turn out right for us in the end. Otherwise, how would Crystal Tokyo come about?" says Usagi. 

"Well, you ought to know how easy it is to change time," says Luna. "Otherwise, Sailor Pluto wouldn't spend most of her life guarding the Gate of Time when she could be doing other things." 

"But even if we all died, we could still be resurrected, right?" asks Usagi. 

"I believe it was the power of the Silver Crystal that made the resurrection work, so, yes, it might be possible, but I don't want you risking yourself on the concept that the Crystal will always resurrect you," says Luna. 

"So gals, what are your plans now?" asks Adam. 

"Well, we've got high schoolto go to. In fact, we should be getting ready for classes right now. They only start in three more days and I'm only ten chapters ahead," says Ami. 

The other Senshi's eyes go to dots and they sweatdrop at this. The Rangers just sit there with blank stares, not knowing what the problem is. 

Rei notices and explains. "Ami-chan is a studyholic and always trying to get farther ahead than neccessary." 

The Rangers and Senshi share in a big laugh at this while Ami, Luna and Artemis just sweatdrop. 

The End (for now). 

**Next Time:** A blast from the past, er, future returns and brings with her new powers to complement the team. Meanwhile, the Machine Empire releases another dastardly plot to get rid of our heroes. What will happen? Find out next time! 

**Sailor Says:**

**Usagi:** Well, we sure learned a lesson today.   
**Rei:** Oh? And what would that be, Odango Atama?   
**Usagi:** Uh, oh, um...   
**Rei:** I thought so. Today wasn't really a lessons episode was it?   
**Justin:** Nope, it was just to get this ridiculous mini-series over with and get into the meat of the series.   
**Ami:** I think I found a lesson. Your friends are never dead til you can actually prove it. Brawn isn't dead!   
**Rangers & Senshi:** _::sweatdrop::_ Huh?   
**Ami:** _::sweatdrops::_ Um, uh, I guess I've been reading too much alt.toys.transformers.   
**Rangers & Senshi:** _::sweatdrop::_ Huh?   
**Ami:** _::still sweatdropping::_ Nevermind, forget it.   
**Rangers & Senshi:** Please tell us. . . That isn't like you. . . 

**Bloopers:** The gate seal falls off the door; Red Ninja Rei falls before she can hit the Reaper; the Crane Ninjazord falls out of the sky after a few years of no use; the Frog Ninjazord's power tongue doesn't ignite for the attack; Rita attempts to bat Rito, but he moves out of the way and Rita falls to the ground, screaming, "Help me, help me, I can't get up. Curse these cone bras and this ugly hair!" The other villians can't help but laugh. 


	11. Episode 11: Blast from the Power Past. ....

**United Alliance of Heroes  
Chapter 111 - Saga II - Coincidences Converging  
Episode 11 - Blast from the Power Past. . .and Future!  
by Brian Friedlander (jadeitesan@crystal-tokyo.com)**

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers and all related items. Toei Animation, Noako Takeuchi, and Kodansha own the Sailor Senshi. 

Here's the story. . .  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Shift into high gear,  
Put the metal to the floor!  
Let's show the forces of evil  
that love and justice conquer all!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

On today's episode. . . 

Usagi here. It's Hobby Week at Angel Grove High, er, wrong episode. Sorry -_-; There's a fair in Angel Gro...er, wrong episode again, sorry again. -_-; I think I have it now. A mysterious masked, tuxedoed guy invites all the local girls to the local mall...ugh, wrong episode again. -_-;;; Alright, who gave me these scripts? ... I give up. 

Adam here. Stay tuned to this same Ranger station, same Ranger time for the upcoming episode of the United Alliance of Heroes. As my friend Usagi was trying to say, today she gets ready for high school here in America, but unfortunately the Machine Empire decides to give her some trouble. Thankfully, some unexpected help comes her way. Who is this mysterious person who came to Usagi's aid? Is it someone we already know? What does the Machine Empire have planned? Find out next! 

Now on with the story. . .  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At Angel Grove's Shinto Temple. . . 

The Rangers, Senshi, and the Moon Cats were helping Rei set her room up. Unfortunately, it was very uncoordinated with everybody trying to do one thing while another was trying to do something else. 

Rei held her fingers to her mouth and whistled. "Would you guys slow down enough so you won't accidentally cause Usagi to drop something?" 

"WAH! Rei-chan, why are you always being so mean to me?" whines Usagi. 

"Please, Usagi-chan, stop the bawling. You're a young adult, for goodness sakes. Start acting like one," says Luna. 

Usagi sniffles. "Sorry, everybody. I'm just like that." 

"That's okay, Usagi," comforts Katherine. "It's one of your redeeming values." 

Rei snorts. 

"Rei-chan, you need to stop treating Usagi like that," says Ami. 

"Why? Do you think people are going to treat her differently in the Real World whenever she starts crying like that? They are liable to kick her out of America." Rei bitches. 

"That's not funny, Rei. You're right about the Real World part. But do you constantly have to be mean to her? You are, supposedly, after all, her friend," says Tommy. 

A bell starts ring. Serena looks at her watch. 

"Oh, my goodness, it's three o'clock! I'm need to go check in at the apartment complex where the rest of us are staying." And with that, she dashes out of the temple at high speed. 

Rei shrugs as if to say, "See what I mean?" "I don't know why you let her take care of your living arrangements." 

"Well, we thought it would be good for her to have a little responsibility," replies Makoto. 

"Maybe I'd better go and keep an eye on her," says Luna. 

"I'll join you, Luna," says Tanya. 

"Thanks, Tanya," replies Luna. She hopes onto Tanya's shoulder as they walk out the door. 

They hope into Tanya's yellow car and stop shortly down the street and pick up Usagi. 

"Thanks, you two," says Usagi. 

"Don't mention it, Usagi," replies Tanya.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Machine Skybase. . . 

The Royal House of Gagdetry stands idly in the throne room as they wait for the new monster to be finished. Unfortunately, King Mondo is getting impatient. 

"Klank, get in here NOW!" yells an angry King Mondo. 

"Yes, sir!" says Klank as he enters with his partner, Orbus. 

"Is the new monster ready yet, Klank?" cooes Queen Machina. 

"Yes, my highness." He wave his arms in an introducing fashion. "I proudly present to you Rocket Racer, our fastest monster yet. He'll surely be a match for the Turbo Ranger." 

"What good will that do us?!? They now have the help of the princesses of the planets of this solar system." 

"Hey, pop, I think I've got something," says the Machine King's youngest son, Prince Sprocket. 

"What is it, son?" asks King Mondo. 

"One of the Power Punks and one of the Sailor Duffuses are alone at the Angel Grove Condominiums. Now would be a perfect time for the cogs to ambush them." 

"Excellent, my son. Klank, Orbus, send Rocket Racer and the Cogs to Earth and attack them!" says Mondo. 

"Yes, sir," says Klank.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Angel Grove Condominiums. . . 

"Thanks for the ride, Tanya. I'm glad the superintendent wasn't too mad that I was late," says Usagi. 

"Just don't make it a habit, Serena," laughs Tanya, "Or you may miss your classes." 

"Yeah, you don't want to treat college like you did Ms. Haruna's classes," says Luna. 

"Oh, Luna, I was younger then. I'm much more responsible now," replies Serena. 

"Yeah, sure," retorts Luna. 

"Slow down, you two, or we'll never get anything done," says Tanya. 

"Alright, Tanya," says Luna. 

They vacuum the floor and arrange the furniture. The final setting up will be done when the other senshi arrive later. Serena puts some pastel Ty® Beanie Babies® bunnies, that her Mamo-chan had gotten for her through some unknown means, in a display case on the mantle over a facsmilie fireplace. 

They managed to get some other things set up when in walks an unfamiliar person. 

"Hi, I'm Tiffani. I'm your next door neighbor and I wanted to stop by and say hello. I hope I'm not intruding." 

"Oh, you're not." says Usagi. "Hi, I'm Usagi, and it looks like we are going to be neighbors." 

"Do you need help setting up?" asks Tiffani. 

"Um, uh, no thank you," replies Usagii. 

*I'm getting strange vibes from this girl.* thinks Luna. 

Suddenly, a dozen Cogs teleport in. Tiffani gasps and faints. Tanya and Serena assume battle stances. 

"Is it safe to change?" asks Serena. 

"I think so," says Luna from under the bed. 

"Ninja Scout Power!" yells Serena. She dons her pink Ninja suit. 

"Shift into Turbo! Dune Star Turbo Power!" yells Tanya. A belt appears on her waist. Then her suit materializes on her body. Finally, a helmet slides onto her head and the headlights light up. 

Ninja Moon takes to the air and does a jump kick to a cog. Too bad she happened to have a little clutz attack right before she connected. 

"Ugh! That was brutal," she moans. Four cogs surround her. 

Meanwhile, the other eight cogs had ganged up on Tanya, and two of them were restraining her wrist so that she couldn't contact the Power Chamber. Serena tries to contact help, but she realizes that she had forgotten to put her new shiny communicator on that morning and left it at Katherine's house where she'd been staying until the apartment was ready. 

"Time to go to up the level," Serena says to her self. "Moon Eternal, Make-up!" In an instant, Eternal Sailor Moon appears. She notices that the gang of cogs had knocked Tanya out and damaged her communicator. No help would be arriving soon. 

"What to do? What to do?" she whines to herself. Then she snaps her fingers as she gets an idea. She reaches up to her tiara, which had been restored to her forehead with the henshin power-up, and removes it to charge the energy needed. 

"Moon Tiara Magic!" she yells and throws it. It flies around and damages the cogs and knocks them down. They disappear. 

Unnoticed except by Luna, Orbus had floated into the room and stopped over Tiffani. She noticed a blue light increasing in brightness on Orbus's torso. Suddenly, the beam of light emerges from Orbus' body and engulfs Tiffani, revealing the Rocket Racer. 

"Time to get to work, Rocket Racer," says Orbus. "Do a good job and Mondo just may have you enlarged to city-wrecking proportions." 

"I'm ready and able," says Rocket Racer. 

Sailor Moon sees Rocket Racer and attempt to punch him. 

"You're going down, Sailor Ditz," gloats the monster. 

"Where's Tiffani?" ask Sailor Moon. 

"Oh, her? She was me. Actually modelled after a particular person," says Rocket Racer. 

"Well, you're not going to get away with this. You've trampled our beautiful living room, and I'm not going to let you get away with it! Ai to seigi no, seeraa fuku bishoujo senshi, Sailor Moon! Tsukini kawatte, oshiokyi!" 

"If I could understand you, I'd be worried." 

"Well, then, for the language-impaired, I am sailor-suited pretty soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! On behalf of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon brings out her Eternal Tier. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" she yells to execute her attack. It hits the monster, but only weakens it, since it was an actual monster and not a human turned into a phage. 

"Now it's my turn," says the monster as it goes super-fast and spins around Sailor Moon and making her dizzy and zonk out. Suddenly, an object hits him. 

"Huh, what was that?" he takes ahold of the object and sees that it is a tiara similiar to the one the Sailor Senshi wore. But he sees no one around except for the two knocked-out warriors. Then it comes. 

A light grey cat jumps and scratches his face. 

"Ow, you'll pay for that!" he yells. 

"I don't think so!" yells a new voice. 

In the doorway stands. . .the pink-haired warrior for love and justice. . .Sailor ChibiMoon! 

"Agent of love and justice, the pretty sailor soldier of the future, Sailor Moon! On behalf of the future moon, I'll punish you!" she yells and jump kicks him. 

Sailor Moon slowly awakens to see someone else fighting the monster. "Sailor Chibi-Moon? Sailor ChibiMoon!" she yells and distracts the not-so-small warrior. ChibiMoon gets smacked and thrown against a wall. 

"Thanks a lot, Eternal Sailor Moon," she moans. 

"I'm outta here," says Rocket Racer. 

"Are you okay?" Diana asks Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Moon. 

"Yeah, we're okay, but we need to take care of Tanya over there," says Sailor Moon. "But first, what this 'I am Sailor Moon!' crap you were sprouting, Chibimoon?" She has a disgusted 

Luna comes out from under the bed. 

"Usagi!" she yells. Then she notices the pink-haired lady and the grey kitten. "Chibiusa! Diana!" 

"Ohayou, Luna!" greets Chibiusa. 

"Mother." Diana returns the greeting in a most unlovely fashion. 

"Come on, you two, we need to hurry to find the other rangers," says Sailor Moon as she de-morphs into Serena. "Unfortunately, we can't teleport, so we'll have to walk. Thankfully, the Shinto Temple isn't too far from here. Come on and help, Chibi-Usa." 

"No, I'm okay, just a little dizzy," says a weakened Tanya, who demorphs automatically. 

"Can you drive, Tanya? asks Serena. 

"I don't think so. Can you?" 

"Sure I can." 

"Now we're in trouble," comments Luna as she and Chibiusa sweatdrops.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Machine Skybase. . . 

Mondo was happy with the turn of events. The Yellow Ranger was out of the game. Now was the time to execute the rest of his plan. 

"Klank! Get down there and make our marvelous machine grow," says the Machine King. 

"Right away, my sire," says Klank as he leaves with Orbus in tow. "Come along, Orbus."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Shinto Temple. . . 

Tanya had been put to bed to rest and the other Rangers and Senshi had been called to the temple. 

"It was horrible, Artemis," says Luna. 

"I can imagine," replies Artemis. 

"Well, we did get here in one piece, mother," says Diana harshly and stalks off. 

"Is something wrong with her?" Luna asks Chibi-Usa. 

"Well. . .she and your future self were having some troubles when we were required to leave and they didn't have time to resolve it" Chibiusa responds. 

"What are you doing here, Small Lady?" asks Makoto. 

"Well, Mother said you were going to need my help in the road to come with the reappearance of Beryl and her joining forces with Zedd and Rita, and the eventual occurence of the Millenium Message." 

"I just thought of something," says Justin. "When Blue Senturion was sent to us with that message, we only got part of it. We got up to the part where it said, 'The only force able to stop them is...' Do you know what it could be?" 

"I'm sorry, Justin, I don't know. Even in the future, we still don't know what the entire message was," replies Chibiusa. 

"The future!?" exclaims Tommy. "You mean to say you come from the future? Can you tell us anything about what lays down the road of the future?" 

"Tommy, Tommy. You of all people should know how dangerous it is to tamper with time," says Chibi-Usa. "Puu would have my head if I say anything I know, which I don't. Mama just said it was necessary for me to be here at this time." 

Suddenly, everybody felt the ground shake and they scrambled outside to see what was going on. They were shocked to see a giant monster attacking Angel Grove and they had not heard anything from Alpha. 

"What could be going on?" asks Kat. 

"Why didn't we hear from Alpha?" asks Ami. She taps her communicator. "We were able to call each other and teleport here." She tests her communicator in an attempt to contact Dimitria. Nothing happens. 

"Communications and teleportation with the Power Chamber must be out. Is there an outside terminal for the communicators?" asked Ami. 

"Why yes there is," says Tommy. "It's at the Juice Bar in Billy's old locker there. He showed it to me when I joined the team. I don't think he ever bothered to remove it. So it should still be there." 

"Well, let's take care of this monster first," says Minako. 

"But without Tanya, we can't form the Turbo Megazord," says Adam, who had been at Tanya's side while she rested. "The Ninja Megazord will be overmatched by a Machine Empire monster." 

"We'll just have to take that chance," replies Rei. 

Adam shakes his head and sweatdrops. "Where have I heard that before, I wonder?" 

Tommy laughs. "Cut that out, Adam. It isn't that funny." 

"Well, let's go!" says Mina. 

"It's Morphin' Time!" yells Rei. 

"Where did they get that phrase?" asks Adam. The other Rangers see Katherine with a smile on her face. 

"Moon Eternal, Make-up!" "Mercury Ninja Power, Make-up!"   
"Mars Ninja Power, Make-up!" "Jupiter Ninja Power, Make-up!"   
"Venus Ninja Power, Make-up!" 

Chibi-Usa begins her transformation, but Sailor Moon stops her. 

"No, Chibi-Usa. You're not ready to handle one like this. Come, on, Luna and Artemis." Without further ado, the Senshi left. 

"But, Mother. . ."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

In Angel Grove Park. . . 

Diana had been roaming around in tears. She shouldn't have really been so discourtesy to the past Luna. This Luna hadn't done anything to hurt her, she probably did not even know what her future self had done. 

Suddenly, a large shadow covered her. She looked up to see a large, um, foot about ready to squash her. It was coming down fast when she was knocked out of the way by. . .Luna!?! 

"Are you okay, Diana?" Luna asks. 

"Yeah, but why did you save me after the way I treated you before?" 

"Because you're my future daughter and I'll always love you. But I am wondering why you were acting this way." 

"I'll tell you later, I promise," replies Diana. 

"Good," says Artemis as he dashes up. "Now let's get to cover! I don't really feel like toejam today." The foot was coming down again. 

A few feet away, the Senshi were doing their zord-calling pose. They held their right arms up in the sky. Then they brought them to their side with their left hand. Lastly, they pointed their right arms down. 

"We need Ninjazord power, NOW!" they yell. 

The control panels of the zords light up and activate. The zords rush out of their hiding places and the Senshi enter the command cockpits. 

"Ninja Megazord, Power Up!" yells Sailor Moon. 

In a moment, the Megazord comes together and strikes a battle pose. 

"Am I suppose to be impressed?" asks the Rocket Racer. "Try this on for size!" And with that, it starts moving at super speeds that not even the Turbo Megazord, when assembled, could match. It gets faster and faster, going around the Megazord. 

"Wwwwwaaaaaahhhhh! I'm getting dizzy!" wails Sailor Moon so loud that her red odango discs amplify it and distract the monster (thought you'd never see that power again, did ya?). Unfortunately, the effects are only momentary and the monster is back to its dirty tricks. 

"Ninja Megazord Power Punch!" yell the Senshi and the Megazord executes it finishing move. Unfortunately, they miss. 

"Nah nah, you'll never get me!" 

"I am the falcon, just and able!" Suddenly, a horrendous screech is heard. The Rocket Racer and the Senshi look up to see a falcon coming toward them. To be more exact, the Ninja Falconzord with Sailor ChibiMoon at the helm. 

"Falconzord attack mode!" yells ChibiMoon. The Falconzord moves to a vertical position. Its head folds down so it is facing forward again. The wings come forward and the legs come up. 

"Missles, fire!" Missles fire from the wing tips toward the monster, and hit, causing some minor explosions to ripple across its body. 

"Need a hand, or in this case, wing?" asks ChibiMoon. 

"But how?" asks Sailor Moon. 

"I can't believe Ninjor didn't tell you anything! ... Nevermind, I can believe that. Just watch. Ninja MegaFalconZord, power up!" The Ninja Megazord jumps into the sky and connects with the Falconzord, forming the Ninja MegaFalconZord. 

ChibiMoon appears in the Megazord cockpit in the position that Tommy as the White Ranger had filled when the Power Rangers had used the Ninjazords before becoming the Power Rangers Zeo. She looks to her left, where Sailor Moon was sitting. 

"Bet you're glad to see me! Tehehe," ChibiMoon laughs. 

"So let's finish this beast," says Sailor Mars. 

"Ninja MegaFalconZord Double Power Punch!" they yell. The Ninja MegaFalconZord flies through the sky, gathering kinetic energy. Then it goes into a dive, heading straight toward the monster. 

"Full Power, NOW!" yells Sailor Moon. Energy surges through the Falconzord and channels itself through the red and blue zord. The Megazord crashes into the monster, causing it to explode. The Megazord does its victory pose.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Machine Skybase. . . 

"Darnit, those annoying Sailor Senshi have beaten us again. I won't stand for it any longer!" yells King Mondo. 

"Watch your oil pressure, dear," says Machina. 

"I want to know whose fault it was that we lost!" demands Mondo. 

"It was Klank and Orbus, pops. I was perfect," squeaks Sprocket. 

"My majesty, I beg to differ. . ." begins Klank. 

"Shut up! I'm getting a gearache," says Mondo. 

A ringing is heard. Mondo activates his viewing gear. Rita Repulsa appears on it. 

"I'm getting tired of you and Divatox. STOP STEALING MY LINES!" she screeches. 

"Blasted bit..., er, witch," mutters Mondo.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Youth Center. . . 

Luna, Artemis, and Diana were laying out in the sun on the porch of the outdoor portion of the Youth Center. 

"So, Diana, you promised you would tell me why you and my future self were having problems before you left. So what's the story?" asks Luna. 

"Well..." starts Diana as she starts to blush, "I saw you with another cat." 

"What!?!" screams Luna before she realizes where she is. Her eyes start watering and she sweatdrops. 

"Yeah. His name was, Riff, no, Rank, no, that's not it. It sounded like the code name for a Super Sentai hero." 

"Red Battler?" asks Luna, frightened. 

"Yeah, that was it." 

"But, how did he manage to survive to Crystal Tokyo?" asks Luna. 

"You said he was a Rainbow Crystal carrier, right?" Artemis asks Luna. 

"Uh-huh," stammers Luna in shock. 

"It may be possible that having carried a Rainbow Crystal in him was what allowed him to stay alive so long. Anyways, you were saying you saw Luna with Red Battler. . ." 

* * * * * * 

"So you're okay, Tanya?" asks Usagi. 

"Yeah, those Shinto healing riturals really helped," says Tanya. 

"So, Chibiusa, what's your relation to Usagi and the girls" asks Tommy. 

"Well..." Chibiusa stops and looks at Usagi, a question in her eyes. Usagi nods her head in acknowlegdement. 

"As you know, I'm from the future, and Usagi is... my mother, though I still find that hard to believe, no matter how much evidence I am provided." 

"Mother?" questions Justin. 

"It's a long story," says Usagi. "We'll tell you guys later." 

"So which locker was Billy's?" Ami asks Tommy. 

"This one right here," he says. He does the combination and opens it up. Some of Billy's stuff was in still there, but no sign of the Communicator relay. 

"Just great," mutters Tommy. "He finally decides to do some spring cleaning in his locker and he doesn't tell us that he removed the relay and where he put the relay." 

"Maybe he was getting revenge for how we treated him last year when we were the Power Rangers Zeo and he was just the technical lackey," Adam grins. 

"Well, what matters," says Usagi, a donut stuffed into her mouth "Is that we need to either find the relay and fix it or hike our way to the Power Chamber and see if Alpha and Dimitria can do some realigning of the Communications system. 

"And I still don't understand why you guys can contact each other, but not your headquarters," says Chibiusa. 

"And with you not having your own communicator yet, Chibiusa," says Tommy, "I'd like you to make sure you're with at least one of us at all times until this little fiasco is over." 

"Hey, I just thought of something," says Usagi. 

"I thought I smelled something burning," says Rei. 

"That would be Lt. Stone's pizzas, Rei," says Katherine. "He still hasn't gotten the hang of running this place." 

"What were you going to say, Usagi?" asks Mina. 

"Just that, WHERE'S MY MAMO-CHAN!?!?!" screams Serena. 

"You know, now that I think of it," says Makoto, "I haven't seen him around either." 

"Now we've got a few mysteries on our hands," says Justin. 

To be continued. . . 

**Next Time:** The answers to the questions of where the relay are and where has Mamoru been may or may not come forth. Don't like that, tough noogies! :). Oh, and some more excitement. 

**Sailor Says:**

**Usagi:** Hey, all my fans! Aren't you all glad?   
**Rei:** Why should they be? We all know they came to see me!   
**Usagi:** Why you little, dirty, backstabbing. . .   
**Rei:** Meatball Head!   
**Tommy:** Slow down, you two. Everybody knows that the fans are watching because of me!   
**Justin:** And I'm sure more people will watch once you're off this fall.   
**Tommy:** What?!?   
**Adam:** Yeah, Tommy, it's you're fault that after one or two more fanfics, we're getting canned.   
**Tommy:** $@&%*^!# off!   
**Luna:** Tommy! Watch your language! There are little children present.   
**Rini:** _::giggles::_   
**Adam:** [to Tommy] Make me! At least I'll be coming back in the next PR incarnation as the Silver Ranger.   
**Tommy:** Like that's written in stone yet.   
**Dimitria:** Tommy, what do you think the repercussion should be for your dirty word?   
**Tommy:** Now you're punishing me for cursing once?   
**Dimitria:** _::infuriated::_ I ASK THE QUESTIONS AROUND HERE! Now what should his punishment be?   
**Katherine:** Not getting to morph for the last few episodes.   
**Makoto:** But he's needed for "Honey, I Shrunk The Rangers" and "Passing The Torch".   
**Minako:** Besides I think being thrown off the show is enough punishment.   
**Tanya:** What does the almighty Satan, er, hehe, Saban or whoever want?   
**Lackey:** Kick the bum off.   
**T.J., Carlos, Ashley, & Cassie:** Hey, is it time for us yet?   
**Everybody else:** NO!   
**Chibiusa:** Let's just end this here, we're getting off track. Here's a lesson: we need to work on keeping these little 'lessons'short. And maybe a little teamwork too... Sailor Moon says, teehee!   
**Usagi:** Hey, that's *MY* line, you little spore. _::chases Rini::_   
**Luna:** The more things change, the more things remain the same. Luna says. _::sigh::_   
**Author:** _::sighing::_ These guys are getting out of hand.   
**Cast:** WHO ASKED YOU!?!   
**Author:** Eeeeeeek! 

**Bloopers:** Tanya's car won't start after Usagi gets in; Chibi-Usa falling on her mother's head... again; the locker explodes in everybody's faces with a message from Billy, going something like "No, no, no, you didn't say the magic words." (Someone's been watching too much Jurassic Park...) 


	12. Episode 12: Risen From The Depths

**United Alliance Of Heroes  
Chapter 112 - Saga II - Changing of the Guard  
Episode 12 - Risen From The Depths  
by Brian Friedlander (jadeitesan@crystal-tokyo.com)**

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers and all related items. Toei Animation, Noako Takeuchi, and Kodansha own the Sailor Senshi. 

Here's the story. . .  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Shift into high gear,  
Put the metal to the floor!  
Let's show the forces of evil  
that love and justice conquer all!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Hi, folks. Usagi here. You're in for a suprise in today's episode. What, you ask? Well, um, er.... Heheh, I forgot. ^^; Well, just wait there and I'll show you! Teehee!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Lunar Palace. . . 

It was quiet, very quiet. So quiet not even a mouse could be heard. And, no, it was not Christmas either. 

Rita was complaining of a headache so she went to rest in her chambers. Anytime a noise was made, she'd screeched like Hell. Even Beryl knew not to mess with her when Rita was acting like this, so she went to her chambers to come up with new plans. 

Zedd had also retired to the chambers he shared with Rita, to try and make her feel horrible again. 

Goldar and Rito were working on Serpenterra in its hiding space. 

Scorpina and Jadeite were. . ., well, suffice to say, Jadeite was climbing up the window curtains trying to stay away from Scorpina. 

Baboo and Squatt had returned to Master Vile's for obvious reasons. 

Finster was busy in lab, making new monsters for the fight against the Power Rangers and Sailor Senshi. 

The Machine Empire was quiet, slowly rebuilding itself. They had expended a lot of energy rebuilding the royal family. 

Divatox was far away, on Earth, making her own plans to deal with the Rangers and Senshi. 

But where does this leave our siblings, the two Tree creatures, Ail and Ann. They had retreated to the same pocket space as where they had keep the Doom Tree, their Makaiju, now known as the Tree of Life. Of course, now that pocket space was empty. 

"Ail, do you recall why we came back to Earth in the first place?" asks Ann. 

"It's a bit foggy, but I think we came to look for help for the Tree of Life, our Mother. We were looking for someone in specific, but as I said, I'm a bit foggy on who." 

"Well, I'm getting bored," complains Ann. "Let's go down to Earth...and have a little fun." 

"Don't you remember what Beryl said. We weren't to leave the Palace without permission. Do you want her mad?" 

"So what? I'm bored. Besides, it's not like she can afford to kill us, can she?" 

"I don't know..." 

"You are such a worrywart, Ail. I know you want to see Usagi as much as I want to see Mamoru again. And besides, we can cause a little havoc while we're at it." She holds up a Cardian card. 

"It's a date, my sister," he says as they laugh and disappear.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Angel Grove Youth Center. . . 

"So, where do you think the Communication relay is?" asks Ami. 

"Our best bet would be to check Billy's house, but unfortunately, his father is out of town," says Adam. 

"We could teleport in," says Mina. "Short range teleportation and communication still works." 

"Mamo-chan...." Usagi stares blankly into eternity. 

"What's wrong with her?" asks Justin. 

"She misses her Mamoru-chan," says Raye. "He's her destined future husband and king of Crystal Tokyo." 

"Crystal Tokyo?" asks Tanya. 

"From what we know, in the near future, a great disaster will occur and Neo-Queen Serenity, Usagi here, will put the entire world into a deep sleep for a while. And then there's the Darkmoon invasion," says Makoto. 

"Well, if we're still around, you can count on the Power Rangers' help," says Tommy. 

"Now, to get back to the business at hand, we need to check on the relay device," says Ami. "We need to go now." 

As Usagi sits there, she daydreams and images start to appear in her mind. A blinding light, then high atop a city building, surrounding strange-yet-familiar people, a different sensation in her own body. Then a devastated Earth. A purple robot floating in space. The Earth and another planet merging. Demons and giant monsters running rampant over the planet. The distortional effects of the Gateway of time. Finally, a couple, the male blonde-haired and the female a brunette, hugging, as suddenly, lightning splits them far apart as each falls into an opening chasm. 

Usagi gasps as she realizes she had stopped breathing for a minute and was being shaken. She wipes her forehead and collects a huge amount of sweat. *Was that just a dream, or was it a premonition of terrible tradegies to come?* 

Rei notices Usagi pale and sweating. She starts shaking her. "Usagi-chan, are you okay? Usagi!" 

"Uh, what? What's wrong?" Usagi manages to mumble. 

"You were sitting there with a blank stare, Usagi," says Rei. "I was getting concerned." 

Usagi struggles to maintain a smile. "Don't worry about me, Rei-chan. I'll be alright. You guys can go on ahead without me," says Serena. "I need to find my Mamo-chan." 

Rei loses her look of concern. "Is that all you were thinking about, Odango Atama?" 

"No, but it doesn't matter. Well, we haven't seen him the last few days, either civilian or battle, and I'm worried." 

"Fine," says Tommy. "You can go. Take Katherine with you. There's strength in numbers." 

"Okay, Serena, let's go," says Katherine. 

"Alright! Mamo-chan, here I come!" 

"As for the rest of us, we'll teleport into Billy's lab, and let Ami and Justin loose on the relay." 

"Let's go," says Adam.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Angel Grove Seaside Business District. . . 

Ail and Ann appear, hovering over a group of dock workers, who are frightened by the mysterious appearance of the two. Scary monsters, they could handle, but two humanoids who float and had strange colored hair was another story altogether. 

"So, brother, what do you think we should do?" asks Ann. 

"Why not summon a cardian? It's the perfect time for one." Ail produces a stack of cards in his right hand. Ann picks one and turns it over, revealing a dagger of sorts. 

"Brother, what is this?" asks Ann. 

"Why, my sis, it appears to be the Dragon Dagger card. It is a very special card indeed. If I remember correctly, the card will pull the dagger out of a interdimensional storage space. I seem to recall hearing that the coin was totally wiped of its power, but that the Dragonzord still resides on Earth, indeed right here in this harbor area." 

"Bring it forth, Ail, I want to cause some destruction." 

Ail plays his flute and the card spins, and the Dragon Dagger appears in its place. 

Ann looks at the Dragon Dagger. "Ail, one thing I don't understand. If this dagger is also a flute, why couldn't we have just used your flute?" 

"The dagger has magical properties, which makes only it able to call forth the Dragonzord." Ail takes the Dagger and plays its tune. 

Water starts jetting up in a straight path, and the Dragonzord rises. Ail plays another little tune on the Dragon Dagger. 

"Go forth, Dragonzord. Destroy Angel Grove in the name of the mighty Queen Beryl!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Angel Grove Condominiums. . . 

Usagi and Katherine knock on the door to Apartment 2F. After a few minutes of no one answering the door, Katherine asked Usagi an important question. 

"Are you sure this is his apartment?" 

"I'm positive. Katherine, isn't there any way to find out if he's in there?" 

"Well, I don't know if this constitutes Ranger business or personal gain, but I'll use the Turbo Navigator." She pulls the aforementioned device out of her travel bag and flips it open. 

"There's someone in there, but it's very faint, very faint indeed." 

"Then we need to get in there, even if it is someone else, and not my Mamo-chan." Usagi pulls out her brooche. "Moon Etern..." 

"No, Serena, that won't be neccessary," says Katherine right before she gives the door a swift kick. 

"Gee, Katherine, I didn't know you could do that." 

"You'd be suprised what you can do after several hundred goon fights and a few lessons from the male Rangers." 

They enter the apartment, and are shocked at what they see. A wooden table had been beat up, pictures had fallen to the ground with their glass broken. Papers lay all over the place. But the most startling thing was Mamoru, lying spawled on the floor, with blood covering him. 

"Oh, my god," gasps Katherine. 

Usagi panics. "Wegottadosomethingforhim,Katherine,orhewilldie!" 

"He looks like he's been like this for a few days." Katherine feels for a pulse and finds a very weak one. 

"These look like marks made by a youma or droid or other various monster of the day," says Usagi. 

Kat activates her communicator. "Tommy, this is Kat. Usagi and I found Mamoru. He's been badly hurt. Have you fixed the relay yet? We need to get him to the Power Chamber immediately!" 

"We're working on it, Kat. Tommy out."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Billy's garage. . . 

"We're working on it, Kat. Tommy out." 

"So where is the relay?" asks Ami. 

"I think it's over here in this cabinet," says Adam, shining a flashlight around the room so they wouldn't have to turn on the lights and alert anyone to their presence. 

Amy and Justin walk over to the cabinet and open it up. Adam shines the light into it. A device with several lights that should have been blinking but weren't was sitting on the shelf. 

"Here it is, everybody," says Adam. 

"Minna," says Ami. 

"What, she isn't even here," says Tommy. 

"No, I was giving Adam a little Japanese lesson. Minna, with two 'n's means everybody. It flows so much smoother than everybody." 

"Anyway," says Justin, "I think I see the problem. Power isn't getting to this thing. It must have happened when Billy's father left. He cut off all the power." 

"Well, we could take it back to the Shinto Shrine," says Ami. "We need to set up for the suprise." 

"Alright, let's go," says Tommy. They teleport out of the garage.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Downtown Angel Grove. . . 

Dragonzord continued its destructive rampage, and neither the Rangers nor the Senshi were aware of it, save for three. Usagi and Katherine noticed the commention going on a few blocks from where Mamoru's apartment building was. Chibiusa's school, Angel Grove Junior High, was let out because of the attack. Usagi and Kat raced toward the battle scene and literally bumped into Chibiusa. 

"Ow! Watch where you're going, you two," complains Chibiusa. 

"What are you doing here, Chibiusa? You should be back home at our dorm." 

"Look, Usagi, if you've forgotten, I'm a Sailor Senshi, too. And if anyone should be back at the dorm safe and sound, it should be you, my future mother and the Neo-Queen of the Earth." 

Usagi sweatdrops. "Point taken. Now let's transform, everybody!" 

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" 

"Moon Eternal, Make-up!" 

"Moon Crisis, Make-up!" 

In three flashes of pink light, the Pink Turbo Ranger, Eternal Sailor, and Sailor Moon appeared. 

"Hello, Sailor Goon," says a familiar voice. 

"Ann!" exclaims Eternal Moon. 

"Glad to see you remember me." 

"What, no hello for me, Usagi?" 

"Ail!" 

"Thanks. But now you must die!" 

"But why? I thought I healed you." 

"Well, you thought WRONG!" screams Ann. 

"Shut up!" can be heard eminating from the moon. 

"You dare to interrupt the important events of the day and be an obstacle against helping our Mamo-chan. We are champions of love and justice, the pretty Sailor Soldiers, Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon! On behalf of the Moon, you will be punished!" Eternal Moon and Sailor Moon assume their battle poses. 

Ann yawns. "Oh, stop with the boring speeches. They don't interest us. All we want is your death and possession of the two Silver Crystals!" 

"Turbo Windfire!" Pink Ranger calls on her personal weapon and blasts at Ail's hand. He drops the Dragon Dagger. Sailor Moon jumps and catches the Dragon Dagger. 

"Yes, we got it!" she exclaims as she hands it over to Pink Ranger. 

"So, what am I suppose to do with it?" asks Pink Ranger. 

"Just hold onto it as we heal these two. Ready, Sailor Moon?" asks Eternal Moon. 

"Right!" 

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" 

"Moon Crystal Healing Escalation!" 

The double healing hits the siblings full force, knocking them down. Dark smoke eminates from them, forming into a giant, shadowy monster. 

"I am Twinpeak. And for disrupting Beryl's plans, I'll make you pay!" 

"Why is it always monsters inhabiting people?" sighs Sailor Moon. "What do we do now?" 

"Tommy, come in!" Pink Ranger racks her communicator, trying to get it to work. The "inoperative" beep of the communicator is heard. "Darn, they haven't fixed these thing yet. Typical Tommy laziness." 

"Hey, Kat, try the dagger," suggests Eternal Moon. 

"You're right, that's a good idea." She takes the dagger and begins playing it. Unfortunately, she's having trouble getting the right tune. Dragonzord just stands there. 

Meanwhile, Eternal Moon and Sailor Moon pull their power wands out of their pocket spaces. 

"Why, you little spore," says Eternal Moon. "First, you steal my brooche, then my healing powers, and now my wand, even if they are somewhat outdated." 

"Well, gee, 'mother', why don't you talk to *my* mother about it, then, hmm?" 

Eternal Moon sweatdrops. 

"Cool it, you two," remarks Pink Ranger. She plays again and manages to arm the Dragonzord's fingertip missiles. "Why don't you two call your Ninjazords?" 

"Okay!" exclaims Eternal Moon. "Moon Pink Crane Ninjazord, Power Up!" 

"Moon White Falconzord, Power Up!" yells Sailor Moon. 

The two zords fly through the sky, the crane soaring, the falcon skreeing. The two senshi jump aboard. 

"Falconzord attack mode!" commands Sailor Moon. The falcon takes a vertical position. Its head rotates down. The wings rotate forward. Missile fire from the wingtips, blazing into Twinpeak. 

"You think that's going to stop me? Then you've got another thing coming!" Twinpeak knocks the Falconzord out of the sky with his sword. He fires eyebeams at the Crane. 

Suddenly, a set of Burning Mandala fireballs engulf Twinpeak. Rushing onto the scene are the other Ninjazords and the Turbozords. 

"Wind Chaser, Turbo Power, Turbo Up!" commands Pink Ranger. 

"Lock 'em up!" commands Tommy. The Turbozords zoom together into a rolling battle platform. The Rangers slide into the cockpit. 

"Turbo up!" The Megazord moves up and the Red Lightning portion folds back to reveal the head. Lightning courses through the Megazord and it becomes articulated. 

"Ninja MegaFalconzord!" The Ninjazords come together to form the Megazord. 

Twinpeak gets back on his feet. The two Megazords turn around to face him. 

"So you think two heads, or in this case, Megazords, are better than one? I can deal with that." 

"You're going down, ugly," says Green Ranger. 

"Turbo Megazord Saber!" exclaims Red Ranger. "Turbo Megazord Spinout!" 

"Ninja Megafalconzord Power Punch!" commands Sailor Moon. 

The two Megazords fly through Twinpeak, leaving him behind with energy rippling through him. He falls down and explodes. 

"Here, Tommy." Pink Ranger hands Red Ranger the Dragon Dagger. "Send Dragonzord back home." 

"Right. Goodbye, old friend. Sorry we didn't get to hang out together for a short while." Red Ranger plays the dagger. Dragonzord returns to its eternal slumber at the bottom of the ocean. 

"Now we need to teleport Mamoru and Ail and Ann back to the Power Chamber," says Eternal Moon.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Power Chamber. . . 

Mamoru, Ail, and Ann rest on biobeds. The Rangers and Senshi are gathered around them as Dimitria and Alpha look on. 

"Are they going to be okay?" asks Usagi 

"They'll be fine. See, they are waking now," says Alpha. 

"What happened to us?" asks Ail. 

"From the scans," says Justin, "We believe you two were under one of Beryl's spells." 

"Which would explain why it feels like someone's been beating on my head like a drum," remarks Ann. 

"Ugh," moans Mamoru. "Where am I? I feel like I've been run over by a herd of elephants." 

"Oh, Mamo-chan, you're okay," exlcaims Usagi. "We're in the Power Chamber, remember? We came here after you freed us from our first battle in American." 

"What are you doing in American? How come you didn't tell me you were coming?" 

"What!?!? I sent you a letter by special courier a day before I left so you'd have time to get ready." 

"Well, I never received any letter, nor did I rescue you from any battle." 

"Maybe," says Ami, "The personaes of Mamoru-san and Tuxedo Kamen are separating again, as they were before any of us found out that Usagi-chan was the Moon Princess." 

"Possible," says Alpha. "May I do a mental scan on you, Mamoru?" 

"No!" screams Mamoru. Everybody facefaults and he sweatdrops. "Um, eh, I mean no thanks." His eyes flash purple. 

"You okay, Mamo-chan?" asks Chibiusa. 

"Sure, Chibiusa-chan." 

Ail snaps his finger. "Now I remember what we came here for!" 

"What?" asks Ami. 

"Friea, our homeworld has fallen under dark magic. We've tried to repel it, but unfortunately, the evil has grown too powerful. Our Makaiju sent us to get the Senshi's help. She believes the light of your ginzuishou, Eternal Sailor Moon, can save our planet and our children, who have been consumed by the darkness." 

"Will you help us, Eternal Sailor Moon?" asks Ann. 

"Of course, Ann," says Usagi. "Wherever darkness blightens the life of the good, the Senshi will vanquish it." 

"We'll help, too," says Tommy. 

"No, Rangers," says Dimitria, uncharacteristically speaking in statements. "You cannot leave the Earth defenseless against the forces of evil." 

"Dimitria's right," says Adam. 

"Senshi," says Alpha. "You'll have your powers available to you on Friea, but unfortunately, you won't have access to your zords." 

"That's okay, Alpha," says Makoto. "We've gotten along without zords before. 

"Then let's go, guys," says Rei. 

"Henshin yo, minna-san!" commands Mina. 

"Moon Eternal, Make-Up!" "Moon Crisis Power, Make-Up!"   
"Mercury Ninja Power, Make-Up!" "Mars Ninja Power, Make-Up!"   
"Jupiter Ninja Power, Make-Up!" "Venus Ninja Power, Make-Up!" 

Mamoru takes a rose out of his pocketspace and transforms into Tuxedo Kamen. 

"Tuxedo Kamen, Ail, Ann, gather inside the circle, hold on tight and don't move," says Eternal Moon. 

"We're going to have to gather all our strength to teleport all of us," says Sailor Mercury. 

"No, let us help," says Ann. 

"Count me in," says Ail. 

"Same for me," replies Tuxedo Kamen. 

The trio joins the Senshi circle. Everybody holds hands and concentrates. Each starts to glow their respective color: Eternal Moon - pink; Sailor Moon - pink; Mercury - blue; Mars - red; Jupiter - green; Venus - yellow; Kamen - pale purple; Ail - light blue; Ann - pink. They each turn into a bright light and soar out of the Power Chamber. 

"Good luck, our friends," says Katherine. 

"May the Power protect them," replies Tommy. 

To be continued. . . 

**Next time:** In the series timeline, a SM movie is next. But since that'll take a while to write and I don't want the series to be bogged down anymore, I'll work on the regular episodes and when I'm caught up, the SM movie will be done. Not much referencing will be done to it anyway.   
Next episode takes place right after "Passing the Torch", the new Rangers will be trading places with the old Rangers as the old Rangers go on with their lives. The Senshi return from helping out on Friea just in time to say good-bye. 

**Sailor Says:**

**Usagi:** Yah, the old Rangers are leaving, the old Rangers are leaving. . .   
**Rei:** And that means we're the senior superheroes.   
**Adam:** Don't count on it. I'll be back!   
**Tommy:** You don't know yet if the Phantom part will work out. And anyway, everybody knows I'll be the Phantom.   
**Tanya:** So that's why you forced your way into our boss's office and demanded more pay.   
**Kat:** So he'd fire you and then you could rehire as the Phantom.   
**Makoto:** Ain't going to happen anytime this century.   
**Chibiusa:** Geez, the "Sailor Says" are losing their education values. 

**Bloopers:** The Dragon Dagger drops before Ail can grab it after it pops out of the card. Mamoru can't stiffle his giggles in his trashed apartment when Kat and Serena are staring in shock at the mess in there; they sweatdrop when they hear his laughing. 


	13. Episode 13: Relieving the Guard

**United Alliance of Heroes  
Chapter 113 - Saga II - Changing of the Guard  
Episode 13 - Relieving the Guard  
by Brian Friedlander (jadeitesan@crystal-tokyo.com)**

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers and all related items. Toei Animation, Noako Takeuchi, and Kodansha own the Sailor Senshi. 

Note: With Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-moon, I'll refer to the former as Eternal Moon and the latter as Sailor Moon.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Past events:   
- The Senshi traveled to Friea to aid Ail and Ann's home and save the Tree of Life.   
- Meanwhile, the Rangers survive two major crisis presented by Divatox: being shrunk and her "get rid of the leader" plan. The Rangers complete their last Ultimate mission successfully.   
- TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie are chosen as the replacements.   
- The Senshi return from Friea in time to say good-bye to the old rangers and get to know the new ones. 

Now on with the story. . .  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Shift into high gear,  
Put the metal to the floor!  
Let's show the forces of evil  
that love and justice conquer all!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Secret Chamber. . . 

The newest Rangers and Justin stand proudly up on the display, with their helmets off, basking in their colored light. The four old Rangers, down on the ground look up in admiration. 

"I hope they'll be okay, Tommy," says Katherine. 

"I'm sure they will be, Kat," replies Tommy. "They proved themselves today, and the power will protect them." 

"Yeah, they'll be alright," says Adam as he hugs Tanya, happy they may have some time for a real social life now. 

"Hey, what's going on HERE!?!" shrieks a voice. 

The four old Rangers turn around to see Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon, and the Sailor Senshi standing behind them, hands on hips, stern looks on their faces, and sweatdrops galore. 

"You're back!" says Justin as he drops his helmet and runs over toward Sailor Moon and hugs her. 

"Justin, what is this about?" she asks, startled. 

Justin just sweatdrops. "Er, um, I just missed you, that's all." 

Sailor Mars senses what he is thinking, but keeps it to herself. She does say, though, "Sure, Justin." 

Everybody laughs as Justin and Sailor Moon sweatdrop profusely. "Uuuum, I meant them and them..." Sailor Moon points toward the old Rangers and the new ones. The new Rangers and Alpha 5 move down to join the others. 

Katherine introduces the Senshi to the new Rangers. 

"TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, these are the Sailor Senshi. They're our, and hopefully will be your, friends." 

Eternal Moon steps forward. "Hello, you four. I hope we'll be able to be good friends." She extends her hand to TJ, who shakes it. 

Sailor Jupiter steps forward. "I'm Makoto Kino, the soldier of responsibility, the thunder wielder, Sailor Jupiter." 

Sailor Venus steps forward. "I'm Minako Aino, the goddess of love, Sailor Venus, also known as Sailor V in England. I'm sure you've of me. Moon Power!" 

The new rangers stare at her and begin to wonder what they're getting into. 

Sailor Mars notices their discomfort. "I'm Sailor Mars, the warrior of fire," replies Rei, "aka Hino Rei, a Shinto priestess. You'll have to forgive my friend Venus," Mars grabs Venus into a bear grip. "She tends to be a bit on the hyper side." 

"No, I don't, Rei. I'm just a perky girl." 

"To my friends, I'm Mizuno Ami, a level-headed, intellectual girl..." 

"Whose nose is always stuck in a buck!" exclaims Minako while the other Sailors sweatdrop. 

"But to my enemies, I am Sailor Mercury, the wielder of water and ice." Mercury pulls a mallet of hammerspace, and without even looking, smacks Sailor Venus on the head, to the sweatdropping of everybody else. 

"I'm scared," Jupiter whispers to Mars. "Ami's never done that before..." 

Before Rei can reply, Sailor Moon speaks. "Forgive my friends. We're all just a little tired after our trip outside of the solar system. And then we return to find that our friends were going to leave without saying goodbye to us. Oh, I'm being rude. I'm Tsukino Usagi, or Chibiusa, which is what the other Sailors call me, or Small Lady, which is the name my parents call me by, and I am the future Princess of the future Crystal Tokyo, and heir apparent to its throne. As a Sailor Soldier, I am Sailor Moon, fighter of love and justice." 

Finally, Eternal Sailor Moon steps forward. "I am Tsukino Usagi, 17 years old, Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity of the late Moon Kingdom of Silver Millenium and in the present, and will be Neo-Queen Serenity, and future mother of Chibiusa here." 

At this Carlos gags a bit, as if he can't understand what he is hearing. Cassie, Ashley, and TJ just sweatdrop. 

"I guess this is going to take some explaning," says Chibiusa. 

"Hey, we could go to the Juice Bar," suggests Adam. 

"Wait, Power Rangers," says Zordon, who had been watching the changing of the guards. 

The new Rangers demorph and turn around. 

"Yes, Zordon?" asks TJ, the new Red Ranger and leader of the Power Team. 

"There is something you must be given. Alpha 5, if you would please?" 

"Yes, Zordon." He walks by Alpha 6, snickering. Alpha 6 just snickers back. 

"Here, Rangers." He hands each of them a computer chip. 

"What are these, Zordon?" asks Ashley. 

"They are data chips I have been putting together on Eltar. They chronicle the events that have transpired since the Terran Power Rangers legacy started back in the Wild West era, give a brief overview of history between that time and the time when five overbearing, emotional teenagers wer made into the modern Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, and goes up to this very day, when the newest set of Rangers, the Power Rangers Turbo, begin their mission to protect the Earth. There are files that will help you assimilate the work of being a Power Ranger with all that you do as ordinary teenagers. It is essential for all Rangers to know this material. You can access the chips using your Turbo Navigators. Please share this information with your allies, the Sailor Senshi. 

"Thank you, Zordon." The new Rangers pocket their chips. 

"I and Alpha 5 must now take our leave of you. Good luck, departing Rangers, and may you be successful in all your future endeavours. I couldn't be prouder of you. Know that the Power will always protect you. You are all like my own children to me. New Rangers and the returning Sailor Soldiers, I know you will do well in your efforts to protect the Earth, and the Power will protect you. Listen to Dimitria and Alpha 6. They know what they are doing. Goodbye." And with that, he and Alpha 5 teleport out. 

"Goodbye," sniffles Kat as she, Tanya, and Usagi cry a bit. 

"Have a safe journey," says Tommy as he stands there sorrowly. 

"We hope to see you again," replies Adam.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Angel Grove Youth Center. . . 

The Power Teens are gathered around three tables. Each teen has a fruit smoothie, varying in such flavors from orange for Minako to Strawberry for TJ to pink lemonade for Usagi. 

"So were you to going to leave without waiting for us to return and say goodbye?" Usagi accuses Tommy. 

Tommy sweatdrops. "Well, we didn't know when you were returning, Usagi-chan. We had to give up our powers before time ran out and go on with our lives." 

"We forgive you, Tommy," says Makoto. 

"Thank you, Senshi," says Katherine. 

"So, Kat, I hear you're going to England," says Ami. 

"That's right, Ami-chan," says Kat. "I'm going to the Royal Academy to further my ballet career." 

"Maybe I should try to enroll," says Usagi. "I am a princess after all." 

"You've tried that before, Odango Atama," retorts Rei. "And it didn't work then, either." 

"Wwwaaahhh!!! Stop being so mean to me, Rei-chan. You probably won't respect me until I'm gone." 

"Is she always like this?" Ashley quietly asks Minako. 

Minako sweatdrops. "You think this is bad, wait til you see them in a tongue war." 

Truer words were never spoken, for at that moment, that was what was about to happen. 

"Don't say that, Odango Atama. You know I respect someone who could beat Beryl, rescue Chibiusa from Wiseman's influence, defeat Death Phantom, release Hotaru from Mistress Nine's grasp, and stand up to Pharoah Ninety, Neherenia, Sailor Galaxia, and Chaos single-handedly." 

"Technically," corrects Ami, "Usagi had help from we Inner Senshi in beating Beryl, she *AND* Small Lady together with dual silver crystal power and our donation of energy beat the Death Phantom, Sailor Saturn was the one who defeated Pharoah Ninety. We all had a hand in healing Nehelenia, and Chibi-Chibi aided Sailor Moon in healing Sailor Galaxia and sealing away Chaos." 

Usagi facefaults and replies sarcastically, "Gee, thanks a lot, Ami. Anyway, yeah, Rei! Phpbt!" Usagi sticks her tongue out at Rei. 

"Oh yeah? Phbpt!" retorts Rei. 

A tongue war ensues. Then Rei throws her smoothie at Usagi, which hits her in the face. Usagi takes her drink and throws it, but instead of hitting Rei, who ducks, it hits Jerome Stone, the owner of the Juice Bar. The liquid oozes down onto his face. He starts to get steaming mad. 

He points at Usagi and Rei, who have by this point gotten the attention of all the patrons of the Juice Bar. The other Power Teens are sweatdropping and are trying to make themselves disappear. 

"Get out! Get out! You two are worst than Bulk and Skull, wherever they are!" Jerome yells. 

Makoto walks up to Jerome and turns on her charm. "You remind me of my old boyfriend. Please don't kick my friends out." She gives him a sly smile. "I would really appreciate it if you would reconsider. They aren't usually this bad." 

"Well, madam, if they promise to keep better control of themselves in the future, I'll do it." 

"Usagi-chan, Rei-chan, do you promise?" asks Minako. 

Usagi and Rei just stand there sullen-faced. 

"Well, do you?" asks Makoto, who looks like she is about to henshin and throw lightning at them. 

"Yes," they both mumble. 

"Louder, and in English for our host," says Makoto. 

"And apologize," adds Ami. 

"Yes. We're sorry." 

"It's all forgotten. Just don't do it again." He walks off to another table and everybody goes back to their business. 

"You two are a sure show stopper," comments TJ. Everybody laughs. 

"That was great, Mako-chan," says Tanya. 

"Thank you, Mako-chan," says Usagi. 

"Yeah, ditto,' agrees Rei. 

"You're welcome. Just don't do it again," says Makoto. 

"Well, we've got to be going," says Kat. 

"Why, can't you stay a little longer?" asks Usagi. 

"My flight to England leaves in a little while. Tommy promised to drive me there before he returns to the race track." 

"What about you two, Tanya, Adam?" asks Cassie. 

"Well, I was offered a recording job last year. I had to give it up because of you know what. But the people said I was so great, and not worth losing, that they told me anytime I was ready, to give them a call. So that's what I'm up to. What about you, Adam?" 

Adam just sits there blankly. Tany shakes him. 

"Oh, um, where were we?" 

"Something wrong, Adam?" asks Carlos. 

"No. What was the question?" 

"What are you going to do?" says Rei. 

"Well, er, um, I can't say exactly." 

"Why not?" asks Justin. 

In an uncharacteristic manner, Adam yells, "'Sore wa himitsu desu.' It's a secret. I just can't tell you. Let's leave it at that, okay?" 

"Calm down, dear," cooes Tanya. 

Adam sweatdrops and returns to normal. "Um, sorry." 

"That's okay, Adam," remarks Carlos. 

Jerome comes out of the kitchen carrying a huge cake with white frosting and multicolored writing that read "Good luck, guys, in all your future endeavours". 

"Where did this come from?" asks Kat. 

"A little suprise we had whipped up," says TJ. 

"In honor of all the hard work you guys have done for Angel Grove, both as civilians and otherwise," says Usagi. 

"Gee, thanks, you guys," says Tanya. 

Suddenly, there is a bright flash and everybody is temporarily blinded. When everybody is able to see again a few moments later, they see Minako holding a camera in her left hand and holding her right arm behind her head. She is blushing and sweatdropping. 

"Um, gee, sorry," she eeks as Usagi, Rei, and Small Lady start to chase after her out of the Youth Center. Ami and Makoto just sigh and sweatdrops at her friends' embarrassing behavior. 

"Lt. Stone, just cut us two pieces of cake and wrap them up for us," says Kat. "If we don't leave soon, I'll be late." 

A familiar musical tone is heard. Tommy unconsciously places his right hand over the spot where his communicator use to be. TJ looks at the other Rangers and the two Senshi. They get up and head out of the room. On the way out, TJ tells Lt. Stone to save them some cake. They run after their Senshi friends. 

"How do you guys ever get used this interruption?" asks Carlos. 

"We just grin and bear it," replies Makoto. 

The End 

**Next time:** The Power Teens attempt to enjoy a peaceful picnic. Unfortunately, Divatox sees fit to disrupt their plans with another 'ant'angonistic monster attack. 

**Sailor Says:**

**Usagi:** It's so nice to have fresh blood in the episodes.   
**Small Lady:** Yeah, it means they'll get beaten up more than us.   
**Author:** Don't count on it.   
Usagi and Small Lady: D'OH! 

**Bloopers:** The new Rangers stumble as the walk down the stairs from the stage. Alpha 5 and Alpha 6 bump into each other and get into a fist fight, or as much of one as two pudgey robots could possibly get into. Ashley just jerks around. 


	14. Episode 14: The Picnic of Terror

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers and all related items. Toei Animation, Noako Takeuchi, and Kodansha own the Sailor Senshi. So, please, either of you, don't sue me. You probably wouldn't get much anyway. :) The storyline, though, is mine.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Past events:   
- Ashley's yellow jacket starts a fashion craze in Angel Grove, and Divatox uses it to cause mass mayhem.   
- Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster join the team.   
- The Rangers and Senshi have several mysterious meetings with the elusive Phantom Ranger.   
- The Rangers receive their Rescuezords and the Senshi gain control of the Shogunzord when General Havoc kidnaps the Turbo Megazord and the Ninja Megafalconzord.   
- The team regains their Turbo and Ninja zords.   
- Beryl continues searching for soul spheres.   
- Usagi continues her search for Mamoru. (The Mamoru we saw earlier was proven to be an impostor in the SMY Movie.)   
Now on with the story. . .  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Shift into high gear  
Put the metal to the floor!  
Let's show the forces of evil  
that love and justice conquer all!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Somewhere in Angel Grove. . . 

The Turbo Teens were driving along the countryside in Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster (TJ, Cassie, Usagi, and Small Lady in Lightning Cruiser and Carlos, Ashley, Justin, Makoto, Minako, Rei, and Ami in Storm Blaster). 

"You know, it's such a nice and peaceful day," Cassie says to Usagi and Small Lady. 

"Yeah, not a bad guy or gal in sight," replies Usagi. 

"Hush, Usagi," says Chibiusa. "You're going to give us bad luck." 

"Well, then, I guess we should be glad Rei has her spirit wards, then, teehee," giggles Usagi. Then she sighs. "I just wish Mamo-chan were here to share this day with me." 

"Don't worry, Usagi," says TJ. "We'll find him eventually. He's got to be somewhere." 

"I hope you're right. Ami's still not sure whether Chibiusa-chan's continued existence means he's survived and we'll find him, or if it is just a paradox of the space/time continuum. And we haven't been able to get in touch with Sailor Pluto to ask her, though, I suspect she wouldn't tell usanyway." 

In the Storm Blaster, a slightly similar conversation is taking place. 

"It's hard to believe we got such a perfect day today," says Minako. 

"I'm glad Dimitria informed us that the bad guys have been staying quiet for now," replies Ashley. 

"What are you doing, Ami?" asks Rei. 

"I'm still working out the equation to determine if Chibiusa-chan's continued existence means that Mamoru-san will return to us, or if this is going to cause a paradox of the space/time continuum. This is unlike the time Neherenia stole away Mamoru-san and Chibiusa-chan weakened." 

"Well," says Makoto, "As long as she keeps happy thoughts in her mind, she'll survive until Mamoru-san is found." 

"Why don't you ask Sailor Pluto?" asks Minako. 

"Who's Sailor Pluto?" asks Justin. 

"She's the Sailor Soldier of revolution whose guardian deity is the planet of time and space. But she probably would tell us nothing for fear of messing up the timeline," says Ami as she answers both questions at once. She wondered if there would ever be a situation where Sailor Pluto would allow the telling of the future. 

"Hey, we're almost there," says Ashley. 

The two cars pull up by an old tree. A medium-sized lake sits nearby. 

"This place is on the outskirts of the Angel Grove Forestry," says Cassie. "So nobody should bother us." 

"Except for you-know-who," says Minako. 

"Don't mention them, please," says Justin. 

Cassie starts to pull out a red and white checkered blanket. 

Unbeknownst to the Rangers and Senshi, a periscope was spying on them from the nearby lake.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Spacebase. . . 

Elgar was sitting on the floor, playing with his ant farm. "Oi, this is so much fun." 

Divatox glances through her periscope, watching the events of the picnic unfold. She notices the two magic cars and her obsession for them starts again. 

"Ooh, I want those cars. I want them! I want them! If it hadn't been for that idiotic Torch Tiger, I would have those cars now." 

"I regret your displeasure, my queen," grovel Rygog. 

"Oh, shut up!" bellows Divatox. 

"I believe I have an idea, my queen," says Porto. 

"What is it, you worthless marshmellow?" 

"I present to you Anterror. He's the perfect monster to ruin the Rangers' picnic. He has been made of the DNA of several different ant sects." 

"What can he do?" 

"He can control the ants of this planet and make them do our bidding." 

"Excellent. Elgar, he'll make your 'Ant' so proud." 

"That's nice," mumbles the mesmerized Elgar, still playing with his ant farm. 

"Uuuu," growls Divatox as she shoots eyebeams at Elgar. Elgar jumps up and rubs his rump. 

"Rygog! Elgar! Take the Phiranatrons and soften the Rangers and Senshi up." 

"Right away, my queen," says Rygog. 

Elgar vanishes as Rygog uses his eyebeam teleportation.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The picnic site. . . 

Minako and Cassie were placing a large, red-checkered blanket on the ground. Rei was setting up a fire to heat up the water for the ramen. TJ was struggling to putting together a barbeque set to cook some hot dogs and hamburgers. 

"Hey, Teej, need some help?" asks Makoto. 

"Thanks," huffs TJ. 

Usagi is stuffing her mouth with cookies. Rei notices, grabs them away, and says something to Usagi. 

"Usagi-chan, stop stuffing your face. You'll ruin your appetite." 

"Really, Rei-chan, that shows how much you know about me. I eat yet gain no noticable weight." 

"This from a girl who was worrying about her weight the first few days she was Sailor Moon," mutters Luna. 

"I heard that, Luna," says Usagi. "Besides, by the time everything is ready, I'll be hungry again." 

"She has you there, Rei," says Ashley. 

Makoto says, "I know I can always count on Usagi-chan to enjoy my cooking." 

"Sometimes too much," mumbles Rei. 

"It's the Senshi metabolism," says Ami. "Being a Senshi requires a lot of energy, so we need plenty of carbohydrates. But Usagi has it worse, since she also is being Princess Serenity and keeper of the Ginzuishou, which adds to the need for carbohydrates. The same goes for Small Lady." 

"But still," says Rei, "It just isn't polite." 

Minako and Cassie come over from where they had been setting up a volleyball net. 

"Hey, come on, guys!" yells Minako. "Who's up for a game of volleyball?" 

Usagi yawns. "If it's all the same to you guys, I'll just go over to that tree and nap." 

"Usagi-chan!" exclaims Rei. 

"Actually," Small Lady yawns, "That's not such a bad idea, for once." 

"Yeah, Rei," says Makoto. "They stayed up late, helping me prepare for today." 

"And yet, you're not tired." 

"Because I took a little snooze while they worked." She notices the exasperated looks on her friends' faces. "Not that I let them handle the food," she says, thinking of all the times Usagi baked cookies, although she did remembered what Mamoru had said about Usagi-chan's good curry. 

"I let them make the lemonade, fill the two water jugs, and stack the plates." She notices the looks again. "Yes, I've tested the lemonade and it taste great." Her friends sigh in relief. "Gee, you guys have so little faith." 

"We're just replaying on past experience," says Minako. 

"Hey, guys, some help over here," yells Justin as he struggles with a Phiranatron. 

"Great! Something else to ruin my chance to nap," complains Usagi. "Ninja power now!." 

They do their arm movements and transform into their ninja suits. Usagi dons a pink suit while Small Lady dons a white version. Each Senshi dons their own colored gi. 

Yellow Ninja does a back flip over a Phiranatron and disappears. The Phiranatron glances around to see where she disappeared to when suddenly it is knocked onto its stomach by a back kick out of nowhere. Yellow Ninja poses and does her V-for-victory pose. 

White Ninja jumps onto Pink Ninja's shoulders. The place their hands together. 

"Combine Laser power!" yells Pink Ninja. 

"Combine Laser power!" yells White Ninja. 

"Combine Ninja Laser power!" they yell in unison as flashes of pink and white energy fly out of their out-pointed fingers and knock Elgar down onto his butt. 

"Hey, don't hog all the fun!" exclaims Cassie as she begins to bash the Phiranatrons on the head with her volley ball. 

Carlos takes his soccer ball and starts to dribble around the Rygog, who is trying to swip at Carlos. Then Carlos passes off to Justin, who kicks it hard into Rygog's crotch. Rygog doubles over in pain. 

"Ow, that has to hurt," remarks Justin. 

"You rasafasking rangers. . ." moans Rygog in a high-pitched voice. 

TJ roundhouses a Phiranatron and flips it over to where Black Ninja is waiting to give it a final kick-punch combination. 

Ashley somersaults over a Phiranatron and gives it a swift kick to its butt, causing it to fall to the ground. 

Red and Blue Ninjas double-team and deliver a pair of spinning fly kicks to a trio of Phiranatrons, splitig them up. The Phiranatrons vanish in splashes of water. Rygog shoots his eyebeam and disappears. Elgar just vanishes. 

The Sailor Senshi return to their normal clothing as the Power Teens gather. 

"What do you think that was all about?" asks Makoto. 

"Well," says TJ, "Knowing Divatox, she's probably got another monster on the way." 

"We'd better be prepared for a call from Dimitria, then," says Minako. 

"Well, I'm going to take my nap," says Usagi. 

"And I'll be joining her," says Ami. "Not that I'll be sleeping, mind you. I have so much more to read and I'm only five chapters ahead." 

Everybody sweatdrops. 

"Ever think of just relaxing?" asks Makoto. 

"This is relaxing, thank you very much." 

"Come on, guys! Let's go play volleyball," suggests Minako. 

Cassie, Carlos, Justin, and Rei join Minako over at the volleyball net. TJ and Makoto start to barbeque the hot dogs and hamburgers and cook the ramen. Usagi and Small Lady go over to the tree and nap. 

Ami cuddles up on the opposite side of the tree and opens her book and starts to read, but within a short while, she is asleep. She soon starts to dream. 

_::dream begins::_

Ami is floating in a blue mist. She cannot see within a few feet in front of her. 

"Where am I? What's going on?" she yells. 

Suddenly, she sees the faint, blue outline of a wolf in front of her. 

"Who are you? Can you tell me what's happening?" 

The wolf just flies by her. Then she sees a grainy image of Klotho approaching her. 

"Young wolf, turn back. The path you follow will lead to disaster." 

"What do you mean, Klotho?" asks Ami. 

Klotho disappears and then Sailor Mercury, a twisted, hurt version, her Sailor fuku torn in various places, appears before Ami. 

"Heed this warning, Mercurian Princess," says the Sailor Mercury. "Beware the dark power of the mysterious tenth planet. It will lead to the unravelling of the very fabric of our Universe..." 

Suddenly, images start to flash before her eyes. A dark Senshi. The Princess vanishing. Naru. A crystalline creature. Intense pain at the hand of a lava demon. A mysterious Red Ranger. A blue strange-looking robot. Several images of a woman, each time changing her hair color. A chilly planet. A bright sun. A metallic creature. Powerless Senshi. Three metallic warriors, colered gold, silver, and purple. Two giant robots. Three ghastly monsters, one of whom resembled a rhino and another a fish. Twin planets. A creature that resembled a venus fly trap. A creature that was a mix of the crystalline one and the fly trap one. Various other images. 

The last image she sees is that of Sailor Moon, but not in her Eternal fuku, but an entirely different looking fuku. The background is that of a starfield being seen through glass. This Sailor Moon says, "When the future is in risk, and everybody's love that I protect is in danger, I am there, Celestial." 

Then it started to blur. . . 

_::dream ends::_

Ami wakes up with a start. She glances around. The sun has was high in the sky. Usagi and Small Lady lie peacefully on the other side of the tree. Ashley, Cassie and Minako are setting the places on the picnic blanket. Makoto is stirring the ramen while TJ and Rei keep a close eye on the barbeque upon which several hot dogs and hamburgers sit. 

*How long have I been asleep?* wonders Ami. *Well, at least I'm not Rip Van Winkle.* She tried to recall what happened in the dream, but it was a little fuzzy. 

"Hey, Ami-chan, Usagi-chan, Chibi-Usa-chan, time to eat!" yells Minako. 

At the sound of the word "dinner", Usagi and Small Lady are up and at the picnic blanket faster than red lightning. 

Ami leisurely walks over, quietly pondering the meaning of her strange dream. 

"Hey, Aims, what's wrong?," says Rei as she puts some of the ramen on her plate. 

"Oh, nothing, just a strange dream I had." 

"Care to tell us about it?" asks Ashley. 

"It's nothing. I can't even remember what it was about." 

"Maybe Dimitria can help," suggests Justin. 

"I said it was nothing. Let's leave it at that." 

"Alright, Aims," says Rei.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Spacebase. . . 

Divatox is still fuming at the loss of a victory. 

"Why is it that you two can never do anything right?" growls Divatox. 

"I'm sorry," grovels Rygog. 

Elgar scratches his head. "Huh? What did I do?" 

"It's what you didn't do!" yells Divatox. "You guys give me such a headache!" 

The phone rings. Porto answers it. 

"Hello? May I asks who's calling?" 

"Stop stealing *MY* lines!" bellows Rita Repulsa. 

Divatox takes the phone from Porto. "Look, Fhretta, I don't have time for this, so SHADDUP!" She slams the phone down and turns to Porto. 

"Porto!" yells Divatox. 

"Yes, my reason for living?" 

The speakerphone now rings. Finster is on the other end. "Would you please stop stealing my shtick?" 

Porto just disconnects. "What did you want, my queen?" 

"Is Anterror ready yet!?!" 

"He's ready now." 

"Oh goody. But what's so special about him?" 

"As I said before, he can control the ants. And the Rangers and the Senshi won't be able to defeat him without first chopping off his antennae. His antenna allows him to absorb the different elements." 

The speakerphone rings yet again. "Stop stealing our ideas!" yell Rita and Finster together. 

"Whatever," sighs Divatox. "Porto, just send the monster NOW!" 

"Right away, my queen."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Back at the picnic. . . 

Usagi was on her third helping of ramen and her second hamburger. Chibi-Usa was on her second helping of ramen and her second hamburger. Everybody else was just leisurely eating their first serving of the food. 

Usagi finished her ramen and reached to get some more. Rei intercepted her on the move. 

"Come on, Usagi, that's enough. Leave some for the rest of us," scolds Rei. 

"She is right, Usagi," says Cassie. "Have some cantelope." 

"Just relax and enjoy the picnic," says Ashley. 

"Don't speak so soon, pink powderpuff," says a hideous voice. 

The teens look up to see a humonguous red ant. 

"Gee, I thought the ants that bothered you at picnics were supposed to be small," says Minako. 

"Well, I'm not! I am Anterror. And you'll never be able to defeat me! BWAHAHA!" 

"Don't count your chick. . ., er, ants yet!" yells Rei. 

"Shift into Turbo!" commands TJ. 

"Henshin yo, minna!" commands Usagi. 

In eleven bright flashes of light, the the teens are replaced by the Power Rangers Turbo and the Sailor Senshi. 

"For ruining our picnic and our entire day," exclaims Eternal Moon. 

"We won't forgive you!" yells TJ. 

"On behalf of the moon, we'll punish you!" exclaim the superheroes as they pose. 

"Turbo Power Weapons!" commands TJ. 

The Red Ranger and Yellow Ranger rush at Anterror. Ashley slashes at the monster with her Star Charges, but is knocked back. TJ attempts to plunge his sword into Anterror, but the monster moves out of the way. 

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars waves her arms and swirls her fire into the shape of a bow and arrow. She fires off at Anterror, who just merely absorbs out the flames. 

"Ants, come to my bidding!" commands Anterror. Ants start to emerge from the ground and cover the feet of the Rangers and Senshi. 

"Eewww," remarks Sailor Moon. "Get them off of me!" 

"Hey, they're not as bad as having leeches stuck to you," says Eternal Moon. 

"Don't remind us," retorts Sailor Jupiter. 

"Double Shabon Freezing Spray!" A block of ice forms around Anterror. He just shrugs it off, cracking it. 

"Turbo Windfire!" Cassie calls on her weapon and fires it at Anterror, who just swats the laser blasts away. 

"Venus Love-me Chain!" Sailor Venus ties Anterror up with her chain of hearts. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" "Crescent Beam!" She slings her attacks at Anterror, rising a cloud of dust. 

"I guess that finishes him off. After all, I am the great Sailor V." 

"Guess again, you landlocked sailor!" growls Anterror. 

"Turbo R.A.M. Cannon Mode!" commands TJ. The weapon pops up and the Ranger gather around it. "Lock on and fire!" 

The blast of energy emitted from the R.A.M. strikes Anterror, who just shrugs it off. 

"We need to get away!" yells Cassie. 

"Allow me," says Sailor Mercury. "Shabon Spray!" A thick mist forms around them. Everybody reaches for their communicators and they teleport away. 

"You won't get away from me, pipsqueaks! Count on it!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Power Chamber. . . 

"Dimitria, we couldn't even make a dent in that thing," says Sailor Mercury. 

"Rangers, the only way to defeat this menace is to first chop off his antennae." 

"How do you know, Dimitria?" asks Eternal Moon. 

"The Intergalactic Police Force has files on many, many monsters. But even if you do manage to get rid of his antennae, you'll still have a long fight ahead of you." 

"We're on it, Dimitria," says TJ. 

The Rangers pick up their helmets and place their right hand on their belt buckles. The Senshi put their hands on their hips and stick out their elbows. 

"Back to action!" they yell. 

"Good luck, Rangers," says Alpha.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Fight scene. . . 

The Rangers and Senshi flip through the air. 

"Power Rangers!" yell the Rangers. 

"Sailor Senshi!" yell the Senshi. 

"United Alliance of Heroes!" They yell in unison. 

"Oh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do to me?" Anterror mocks. 

"This!" yells Eternal Moon. "Now, everybody!" 

Justin, Carlos, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter jump to surround Anterror. 

"Turbo Thunder Cannon!" Carlos summons his power weapon and fires it. 

"Turbo Hand Blasters!" Justin pulls out his power weapons and blasts them at Anterror. 

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars fires her flame arrow at Anterror. 

"Jupiter Oak Revolution!" Sailor Jupiter twirls around and summons her leaves and hurls them at Anterror. 

"Hah! Did you forget that your weapons have no effect on me?" 

"No," replies TJ. "But it did make a good distraction." He jumps at Anterror. "Turbo Blade! Turbo Lightning Sword!" His individual weapon and his power weapon form in his left and right hands, respectively. The Lightning Sword's blade glows red and the Turbo Blade glows green. He slashes off the antennae. 

"Oh no!" groans Anterror. 

"Turbine Laser!" commands TJ. 

The Turbine Laser flies through the air and starts to lower. Its wings fold down. The Rangers gather around it. 

"Hey, Sailor Moon!" Ashley yells. 

"Yeah?" asks Sailor Moon. 

"Here take these." Ashley throws Sailor Moon her Autoblaster and the Turbo Navigator. "Open up the Navigator to gun mode. Then combine them to form the Autoblast Defender." 

"Right!" agrees Sailor Moon. She quickly assembles the blaster and aims it at Anterror. 

"Engage turbine!" commands TJ. The nozzle on the front of the Turbine Laser slides forward. "Fire!" 

"Autoblast Defender, fire!" 

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" 

"Mars Flame Sniper!" 

"Jupiter Oak Revolution!" 

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" 

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" 

All six attacks hit Anterror and knock him down. He lays there, motionless.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Spacebase. . . 

Divatox watches through her periscope. She waves her hand and points toward the mechanism which will make Anterror grow. 

"Fire the torpedoes!" yells Divatox. 

"Yes, my queen," says Rygog as he presses the button that fires the torpedoes.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Battle sight. . . 

The torpedoes fly down toward Earth and hit Anterror. He grows and regains his strength. 

"Now there's now more of me to stomp you humans who stomp us ants," growls Anterror. 

The Rangers and Senshi scramble and roll out of the way as of the way as Anterror brings his foot down. 

As the heroes get to their feet, TJ puts his right hand, in a fist, to the right side of his head and sticks his thumb to the silver dish on the side of his helmet. 

"Artillatron, we need Rescue Zord Power now!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Zord Garage. . . 

Large, thick double doors part. Lights on a large triple-trailer blink on. The first trailer pulls forward, taking the second and third trailer with it. 

The large truck emerges from underneath a sports stadium and rumbles down a clear path.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Battle sight. . . 

The Rangers jump into their individual cockpits. 

Each trailer's front opens to reveal the individual Rescuezords. 

"Lightning Fire Tamer!" yells TJ. The red Rescuezord drives forward from its storage space. 

"Wind Rescue!" exclaims Cassie. 

"Thunder Loader!" calls Carlos. 

The two Rescuezords emerge from their storage spaces. 

"Siren Blaster!" yells Justin. 

"Star Racer!" exclaims Ashley. 

The last two Rescuezords come forth from their storage spaces. 

"High Stance mode!" commands TJ. 

Each Rescuezord converts from vehicle mode to robot mode and move to confront Anterror. 

"It's our turn, Eternal Sailor Moon," says Sailor Mars. 

"Right," agrees Eternal Moon. "We need Shogunzord power now!" 

Five shogunesque warriors rush forward, running in a arrow tip formation. The Sailor Soldiers jump aboard. 

The Red Shogunzord poses, right arm curved up towards the head, left arm curved down towards the waist. Sailor Mars jumps aboard and yells "Red Shogunzord, power up!" 

The Blue Shogunzord poses, right arm curved outward at waist level, left arm straight out at chest level. Sailor Mercury jumps aboard and yells "Blue Shogunzord, power up!" 

Sailor Jupiter jumps to her zord. The Black Shogunzord poses, both arms curved upwards toward the head. "Black Shogunzord, power up!" she yells. 

The Yellow Shogunzord poses, both arms slanted up, away from the head. Sailor Venus jumps aboard and yells "Yellow Shogunzord, power up!" 

The White Shogunzord poses, holding its arms up like wings. "White Shogunzord, power up!" yell Eternal Moon and Sailor Moon as they enter the cockpit. 

The Shogunzord join the Rescuezords. The zords hold their hands together and charge their energy. 

"Shogunzord Whirlwind!" commands Eternal Moon. The Yellow, Red, and Black Shogunzords stand next to each other. The Blue and Yellow Shogunzords jump onto the three zords' shoulders. They start to spin and stike at Anterror. They knock him down and weaken him. 

"Bwaha--haha, I'm still here ." 

"Rescue Megazord Power!" exclaim the Power Ranger. 

"Shogun Megazord Power!" exclaim the Sailor Senshi. 

Lighting Fire Tamer's legs move up and fold to the side. Its arms disappear to behind its back. Siren Blaster turns around and its upper torso folds down. Thunder Loader's arms move in close to its torso's side and its leg slide up. Star Racer's arms move into its side and its legs slide up. Wind Rescue splits into two lengthwise and the rear half of each half slides down a fourth of the way. Hands come out of the rear ends. 

Red Shogunzord puts his hands togther and holds them with's back opens, the Megazord helmet flies out and the arms fold in. The legs fold up. The Blue and White Shogunzords slide around each other. Their arms fold up to cover their heads as their feet slide up to reveal the fists. The Yellow and Black Shogunzords slide around each other. Their backs open and their arms fold in. Their lower legs fold up onto the upper legs and lower torso. 

Thunder Loader and Star Racer, right to left respectively, attach to the right and left portions of Siren Blaster. Lightning Fire Tamer attaches to the top of the Siren Blaster. The two halves of Wind Rescue connect to the sides of the Lightning Fire Tamer. The windshield of Lightning Fire Tamer opens and the Rescue Megazord head folds up. The Rescue Megazord poses as lightning courses through its body. 

"Rescue Megazord, ready to go!" yells TJ. 

The Yellow and Black Shogunzord, right to left respectively, stand side by side. Dust blows around. The Red Shogunzord attaches to the heads and shoulders of the Yellow and Black Shogunzords. The Blue and White Shogunzords, right to left respectively, attach to the sides of the Red Shogunzord. The Megazord helmet, in the shape of a crane, comes down over the Red Shogunzord's head. 

"Shogun Megazord, powered up!" yell the Senshi. 

"Shogun Megazord Flame Sabre!" commands Eternal Moon. 

A close-up of the fish design on the right shoulder is seen. A fish hilt appears in the right hand and flames erupt from it, solidifying into a blade. The Megazord holds it down, pointing outward, and brings it up to its left shoulder as a image of a temple appears behind it. 

The Megazord strikes at Anterror, slashing across the chest, causing sparks to rise. 

"He's still standing," says Ashley. 

"Rescuezord Artillery Power!" commands TJ. The Rescue Megazord raises its hands and Artillatron sends its arms in cannon mode to the Megazord. 

"Shogun MegaFalconzord!" commands Sailor Moon. Steam rushes at the junction points where the arms connect to the torso. The arms disconnect. The Falconzord flies in and foldsits wings forward around the Megazord as its head rotates up. The Falconzord slides into position and connects to the torso. The arms reconnect, locking the formation in place. 

"Fire!" yell TJ and Eternal Moon in unison. 

A barrage of fire pellets is released from the right-side artillery cannon as a fireball blasts forth from the left-side artillery cannon. Energy blasts fling forth from the the wingtips of the Falconzord, energized by its connection to the Shogun Megazord. 

"Oh no. . ." groans Anterror. 

The double attacks hit and knock Anterror down, causing small explosions. 

"Yes, we got him!" exclaims Eternal Moon as she high fives Sailor Moon. 

"Not yet!" exclaims Sailor Mars. Anterror gets back up on his feet weakly. The other Senshi and Ranges gasp. 

"One last bet, then," says Sailor Mercury. 

"What?" asks Cassie over the communicator. 

"This. We call upon Titanus and the power of the Shogun Ultrazord!" 

Titanus rushes forth, crashing through a mountain. He stops as his chest folds down and his backside open to reveal a compartment. His tail cannons attach to the tops of his front legs. Dragonzord's chest plate and tail appear and attach to Titanus. The Shogun Megazord floats down into the open cavity in Titanus' back. 

"Shogun Ultrazord, fire!" commands Eternal Moon. 

"Artillery Power, fire two!" exclaim the Rangers. 

Another barrage of fire pellets and fire blasts join in with the lasers being emitted by the Shogun Ultrazord. 

"No, no, oh, what a world. . ." exclaims Anterror as he falls to the ground and explodes in a grand exhibition of lights and glory. 

In each Megazord cockpit, the occupants high-five each other. The Megazords pose against a backdrop of a setting sun. 

"Well, I guess that ant won't be party-pooping anymore picnics," says Eternal Moon.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Power Chamber. . . 

"Good job, Rangers and Senshi," says Dimitria. "You made it through a strendous task, and I'm proud of you all. 

"That was a smash-up job," says Artemis. 

"Where have you three cats been?" inquires Minako. 

"Er, um, . . ." goes Diana. 

"Up a tree, no thanks to the rest of you," mutters Artemis as his expression turns sour. 

"Actually, we got away to have a little mother-father-daughter outing by ourselves. 

"Hey, Sailor Mercury, where did you get the idea to call Titanus and initiate the Ultrazord?" asks Sailor Jupiter. 

"I got it from the data disks that Zordon gave us." 

"You have proven your resourcefulness, blue Senshi," says Alpha. 

"Hey, guys, we've got a picnic to finish," says Usagi. 

"Yeah, it's almost time for the toasting of marshmellows," says Carlos. 

"Right," says TJ. 

"That's my favorite part," replies Justin. 

"Mine too," acknowledges Small Lady. 

"Then let's go!" exclaims Minako. 

"We've earned it!" says Makoto.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Picnic site. . . 

Rei sets a fire to the wood that Justin and Chibiusa gathered. Makoto and Ashley prepare the toasting sticks. Minako and Cassie attempt to keep Usagi from devouring all the marshmellows. 

"Usagi-chan, would you stop it with the marshmellows?" asks Minako. 

"But I'm huuuunnngggrrrryyyy!" Usagi bawls. 

"And what about the rest of us?" asks Rei. 

Usagi sweatdrops. "Er, sorry." 

The Turbo Teens laugh while the Senshi sweatdrop. 

"I think we're about ready," says Makoto. 

"Hey, let's sing a campfire song," says Justin. 

"What do you suggest, Justin?" asks Ashley. 

"How about 'Row, row, row your boat'?" suggests Carlos. 

"I have the perfect thing," says Usagi. She reaches into her pocketspace and pulls out a battery-powered TV/VCR and a copy of Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. 

"Usagi!" exclaims Rei. 

"What?!" squeaks Usagi. 

Rei reaches into her pocketspace and pulls out a flame-resistant pillow and launches it at Usagi. 

Usagi counters by pulling a cream pie out of her pocketspace! 

"Hey, wait, Usagi. . ." stutters Rei. 

"Not this time, Rei." 

The Rangers and Senshi tense up and sweatdrop as Usagi throws the pie. 

*SPLAT!* 

The End 

**Next time:** It's Halloween in Angel Grove and plans are being made. But not all of them are going to be good for our heroes. Things turn from normal to worse as Beryl unleashes a suprise on our unspecting heroes. What is it? Find out next time! 

**Sailor Says:**

**Usagi:** Welcome back, kids. What do you think our lesson this time is?   
**Rei:** Not to be unprepared.    
**Ami:** Um, Usagi. . .   
**Rei** _::quietly::_ Hush, Aims.   
**Usagi:** That's correct, Reeee.e.e...e.e.e.e. . . Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!   
**Ashley:** Rei, that wasn't nice.   
**Rei:** She had it coming.   
**Cassie:** Still. . . _::wields a frozen cream cheese pie::_   
**TJ:** Let's end this now before it gets real nasty. Always be prepared! _::morphs::_ Red Ranger says. 

**Blooper:** When Usagi wishes that Mamoru could be with her, Mamoru accidentally walks onto the scene, and the author yells and points a shotgun at him. Rita and Finster make gag faces. The Rangers and Senshi do the Macarena. Usagi's cream pie misses the bullseye target on Rei's forehead. 


	15. Episode 15: The Halloween They Wish That...

**United Alliance of Heroes  
Chapter 115 - Saga II - Changing of the Guard  
Episode 15 - The Halloween They Wish That Wasn't!  
by Brian Friedlander (jadeitesan@crystal-tokyo.com)**

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers and all related items. Toei Animation, Naoko Takeuchi, and Kodansha own the Sailor Senshi. Don't sue me. While Naru and the black crystal are property of Toei and Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha, the concept of Sailor Nemesis is mine.   
This is an updated version of the story of the same name that I posted in October 1997. When I wrote that version, a lot of the concepts I'm now using weren't realized then, such as the fact that Mamoru is missing and the early one was a fake one, so this is slightly different.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Past events:   
- Justin's lucky coin falls into Divatox's hands and she also wishes the Blue Senturion evil. The Rangers recover Justin's coin and restore the Blue Senturion to the side of good.   
- A special super fuel is developed by the Rangers and Senshi. Divatox tries to steal it for herself, but her monster, Torch Tiger steals it all, and the Rangers destroy him.   
- Ashley's special wrench is stolen by the Maniac Mechanic, but she reclaims it. 

Now on with the story...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Power Team Turbo, Go!  
Shift into high gear,  
Put the metal to the floor!  
Let's show the forces of evil  
that love and justice conquer all!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the Angel Grove Youth Center and Juice Bar. . . 

"So, Justin, who do you want to take you trick or treating tonight?" asks Ashley. 

"What, don't you guys think I'm too old to go 'tot'?" 

"Yes, I do," says Rei. 

"Well, I don't," counters Usagi. 

"Do!" 

"Don't!" 

"Do!" 

"Don't!" 

"Do!" 

"Don't!" 

"Slow down, gals. Don't have a hissie-fit now," says Jerome Stone, once one of Angel Grove's finest police officers, then a down-the-drain detective, and now the current owner of the Youth Center after Ernie, the old owner, left for parts unknown to help build a bridge. 

"Sure, Jerome," says Makoto dreamily. 

"Oh goodness, Makoto, don't tell me he reminds you of an old boyfriend," says TJ, who had heard numerous stories from the other Sailors about all of the people Makoto thought looked like her old boyfriend. 

"Well, he do-oes!" exclaims Makoto. 

Minako, Carlos, Ami, and Cassie with Luna and Artemis walk up to the juice bar and order some smoothies and two bowls of milk. The strange thing is, they get an extra smoothie. When they get their drinks, they approach the others. 

"Where have you guys been? We've been waiting for-ev-ver!!" complains Usagi. 

"We were busy playing a volleyball game with some other teenagers," says Minako. 

"If we could have find you, we would have invited you to come also," remarks Cassie. 

"Anyway, Usagi-chan, we have a suprise for you," says Ami. 

"You do??!! What is it? It isn't my birthday, is it?" 

"No, silly Meatball Head." 

"Come on in, Naru-chan!!" 

"Naru-chan!!" screams Usagi. 

"Usagi-chan!!" yells Naru. 

"Oh, it's so good to see you, my friend, but why are you here?" 

"Well, you see, my mother's opening a branch here in Angel Grove and I came along to help her assistants set up shop." 

"Who's this Naru-chan?" asks TJ quietly to Ami while Usagi and Naru were getting reaquainted. 

"She's Usagi-chan's friend from back home in Tokyo. In our earlier adventures, it seemed just like every Dark Kingdom plot she was always a victim, getting her energy drained." 

"Then we better be careful. Beryl and family might try to steal her energy. We can't allow that to happen." 

"Right," says Cassie. 

A blonde-haired man stands in a corner of the Youth center watching the group, a smile on his face. He makes his way out of the building, where he catches a taxi to the airport. There, he gets on an airplane for New York...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

On the moon. . . 

"So, mother dearest, what next?" asks Zedd. 

"Yeah, so far our plan to acquire to acquire energy hasn't gone very well," comments Jadeite. 

"You all dare question me, the great Queen Beryl." 

"Some great Queen Beryl," mocks Rita Repulsa. "Can't even destroy one lone Sailor Soldier and you lost Alan and Ann to the side of good again." 

"Well, my next plan will bring us success and allow me to bring back the glorious Dark Kingdom." 

"So what is this plan?" 

"I have consulted with my governess, Metallia, and she has given me a gift." Beryl holds up a long, Black Crystal shard. "The Black Crystal. I plan to find the one it first reacted to, Naru-chan." 

"Ummm, what does he or she look like?" asks Rito Revolto, who happens to be looking through Rita's Repulsascope. 

"SHE has red wavy hair and her a smooth complexion on her face. She's about Sailor Moon's height, too. Why do you ask?" 

"I think. . ." 

Goldar goes, "I thought I smelled something burning." 

"Quiet, you nitwit," yell Zedd and Rita together. 

"Continue, Rito." 

"Well, there's this girl with the Senshi and rangers who matches the description you gave to a capital T." 

"Very good. Now to explain. Several years ago, Nephrite. . ." 

Jadeite cringes at the name. 

". . .used the Black Crystal to seek the Silver Crystal. Anyway, the Black Crystal reacted strangely to Molly. I personally thought, don't say a word, Goldar, it was because of her love for Nephrite. Later, Metallia told me because the Black Crystal originated from the mysterious tenth planet, Nemesis, and that the power it gave off was along the same wavelength as the Senshi's powers. 

"Nemesis, like the other planets of this solar system had it's own princess to the moon kingdom. But unlike the other princesses, this princess had an evil streak to her. And she looked just like Naru-chan. I would have used this evil scout back during my first attempt to gather energy from the humans, but the information came too late, for Princess Serenity and her senshi blasted me to oblivion, or so they thought. And I needed time to convert her to the dark side and Metallia said there wasn't time." 

"How come you waited til now to get this mysterious senshi?" asks Zedd. 

"I was waiting for the perfect time to bring out the dark senshi. And the American holiday of Halloween seems like a perfect time. Summon Naru-chan. I must start the conversion to darkness immediately. With your help, the spell can be completed by sundown." 

"But how do you intend to keep her under your spell? I hate to think of those two humans, Tommy and Katherine, that we tried to turn evil. The rangers freed them from our spells, and they joined the rangers. And, anyway, we already used the Sword of Darkness, and it was destroyed," says Rita. 

"I have two means, Rita. First, there is the Black Crystal. It should be enough. And if it isn't, then there is always the Chain of Cruelty. That should definitly be enough." 

"But what if they destroy it or Sailor Mars uses her insipid Shinto magic or Serenity uses the Silver Crystal?" 

"It won't work. The Sailor Soldier of Nemesis is too dark to healed by the Silver Imperium Crystal." 

"Also, Naru-chan is so good and nice. Will your spell be enough?" 

"You people are a bunch of worry-warts." 

"Well, mother, we've been through these things before." 

"So what? Now, Jadeite, capture Naru-chan while she is alone." 

"Yes, my queen."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At Naru's new home. . . 

A dark blue cat watches through the window to Naru's room the events about to transpire. 

"Boy, Angel Grove is a nice place. And it's a good thing I have a friend like Usagi-chan here, too." 

"Little good she will do, Naru-chan." 

"You, you, you're that blonde guy who was always sucking my energy several years ago." 

"Yes, I am glad to see that I am not quite forgotten. Now my queen has summoned you, Sailor Nemesis, and we leave now. It is time for your awakening!" 

"UUUSSSAAAGGGIII---CCCHHHAAANNN!!!" 

Jadeite and Naru disappear. 

"I must find the cat guardians of the Moon and the planet Venus," thinks the dark blue cat.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At Zedd's Castle. . . 

"I have the girl, my queen." 

"Very good." Beryl begins the ceremony. "Oh great power of the Dark Kingdom, I call upon you. Power up the black crystal and bring forth Sailor Nemesis." 

Lightning flashes and thunder rumbles. 

"Our turn, Zeddie." 

"Right, my dear." 

They stick their wands together and chant, "Forces of evil, souls of despair, summon the energies that will usher in a new era of evil. Bring forth Sailor Nemesis." 

Sailor Nemesis slowly awakens. 

"I am Sailor Nemesis. My civilian name is Osaka Naru. My mission is to eliminate the Power Rangers and Sailor Senshi." 

"Very good. It is now nighttime in Angel Grove and Justin and Usagi are out trick or treating. Here is your black crystal and Chain of Cruelty. The crystal will allow you to transform and the chain is your weapon. Now attack those Sailor brats." 

"As you wish, my queen."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

In Justin's neighborhood. . . 

Usagi and Justin had been to half the houses in the neighborhood already and they had really filled their bags. 

"Too bad Chibiusa had to return to the future for a debriefing and Naru-chan wasn't home. I'm sure they would have enjoyed this," says Usagi. 

"So, Usagi, which house do you want to go to?" asks Justin. 

He is wearing a mad scientist costume while Serena is wearing a bunny costume. 

"How about that one?" asks Usagi, pointing to a big white house with a bright light. "I'm sure we could get some candy from them." 

"Sure!" 

As they start toward the house, a chain shoots out of nowhere. Justin and Usagi manage to jump out of the way, just barely. 

"Where did that come from?" asks Justin. 

Suddenly, they see a girl dress in the same sailor suit as the Sailor Senshi wear, but the colored areas are totally black. 

"Who are you?" asks Usagi. 

"I am your end, Sailor Moon and Blue Turbo Ranger. I am. . . Sailor Nemesis. On behalf of Nemesis, I'll punish you! 

"She knows who we are," says Justin. 

"Guys, come in, this is Usagi. Darn, this stupid watch isn't working again. Why did I leave **MY** communicator at home?" 

"Here, let me try. Guys, come in, come in. Nothing. Something must be blocking the signal." 

"Ahemm. . ., you guys, I'm here to destroy you." 

"Wait a minute, I recognize you, you're. . .great, now it isn't coming to me." 

"Usagi, time to transform." 

"Right! Moon Eternal, Make-up!!" 

"Shift into Turbo!!" 

In a moment, Eternal Sailor Moon and Blue Turbo Ranger stand before Sailor Nemesis. 

"If you're a Sailor Senshi, you should be working for good." 

"Well, I don't, so there!" She raspberries the both of them. 

"Turbo Hand Blasters. Fire!" 

"Eternal Tier. Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss." 

They both fire their attacks, but they have no effect and Sailor Nemesis just laughs. 

"You can't defeat me. Chain of Cruelty!!" 

The Chain lashes out and hurts Eternal Moon and Blue Ranger. 

"That's it for now. Black Crystal Dark Power Teleport." 

"We'd better hurry and tell the others about this new threat," says Justin. 

"Right." 

To be continued. . . 

**Next time:** The climatic battle of the season. Eternal Moon and Sailor Nemesis duke it out. Who will win? Who will lose? What will happen next? What does the future hold for Earth and its people. Find out! 

**Bloopers:J** Serena and Raye forget their "Do!" and "Don't!" The dark blue cat falls off the window sill. Molly can't stop giggling during Beryl's incantation and gets Jadeite, Goldar, and Rito started. Serena throws her candy instead of her attack at Sailor Nemesis. 


	16. Episode 16: Dissention

Episode 16: Dissention **United Alliance of Heroes  
Chapter 116 - Saga II - Changing of the Guard  
Episode 16 - Dissention  
by Brian Friedlander (jadeitesan@crystal-tokyo.com)**

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers and all related items. Toei Animation, Noako Takeuchi, Kodansha, and others own the Sailor Senshi. So, please, any of you, don't sue me. You probably wouldn't get much anyway. :)  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Past events:   
- Beryl captures Naru to make into her own Sailor Nemesis.   
- Divatox attacks Angel Grove with her own DivaZords, which are beaten back. 

Now on with the story. . .  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Angel Grove Youth Center. . . 

The Turbo Teens and the cats were gathered around two tables, enjoying fruit smoothies prepared by the Youth Center's owner, Jerome Stone. A TV playing in the background is telling about another victory the Power Rangers and Sailor Senshi had against the forces of evil. 

The Senshi were telling the new Rangers about the adventures they had as the Sailor Team. Specifically, they were telling about the cherry blossom festival adventure they had when fighting Ail and Ann. 

"The monster knocked me into a tree and destroyed my brooch. Then I was sucked into a vortex where I met my deceased mother from the Moon Kingdom, who gave me a new transformation brooch and attack wand. I returned and defeated the monster," says Usagi in quiet exposition. 

"That's really exciting," says Justin, yawning. 

Rei slaps Justin in the head. "It's not polite to yawn in public!" 

"Don't be so mean, Rei," says Ashley. "He's only a young kid.." 

"Hai, Rei-chan. Don't subject him to what you've subjected me to," says Usagi. 

"Well, excuse me, Odango Atama," retorts Rei. 

"Waaaaaa!! Stop being so mean, Rei-chan." 

Luna just sighs and sweatdrops. 

As this goes on, a periscope can be seen from a nearby glass of apple juice.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Subcraft on the Spacebase. . . 

"Oooooooh, I want revenge on those pesky teens," says Divatox. 

"And their puppy, too," says Elgar, laughing. 

Rygog whaps Elgar on his head. "Shut up, stupid. They don't have puppies, they have kittens, and you all know what evil people like to do to kittens." Rygog smiles. 

"Maybe that story will help me come up with a plan," Divatox says. "PORTO!! 

"Yes, my queen?" quibbles Porto. 

"Do you have a monster I could use to get rid of that Sailor Moon brat?" 

"Sorry, I don't. I was so busy with the DivaZords..." 

"Ugh, you guys are worthless! I never get to win," whines Divatox. 

"Maybe I could help?" says a voice. 

"Sailor Nemesis!?! What are you, a great general of the almighty Queen Beryl's, doing on my measly, little Spacebase?" Divatox lets the sarcasm drip heavily in her voice. "I bet she sent you here to spy on me! 

"Save me the melodramatics, Divatox. I am my own person! I am not always on a leash. Besides, the dastardly trio had somewhere important to go in a hurry and took the two gold-armored warriors, the skeleton warrior, and the snibbling general. They left me in charge. Anyways, what was this I heard about a plan?" 

"Well, I was listening to a story your friend was telling the Power Twerps, something about a cherry blossom festival or something, how she lost her brooch and had to get another, and some kind of cat monster." 

"I recall it perfectly well. It was one of the numerous monsters that tried to drain me of my inherent energies, which was why I was always one of the victims of the Dark Kingdom's energy-gathering plots. Now, *I* am the one who gathers the energy." Sailor Nemesis grips her fist tightly shut. 

Divatox sweatdrops, then speaks again. "I propose an alliance of sorts. I keep the Sailor Senshi and the Turbo Rangers busy and leave you and Sailor," she says the next part with snide, "'Goon' alone for a while. How about it?" 

"I like it. I agreed with your plan, pirate queen Divatox. When do we begin?"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Power Chamber. . 

"So, Dimitria, have you been able to find my Mamo-chan yet?" asks Usagi. 

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan. Since we were unable to tell that that Mamoru was an imposter, our sensors are unable to locate the real one. And even if we found him, there might be no way to know if it was the real one." 

"And Chibiusa's continued existance in this time period depends on us finding Mamoru," says Ashley. "She's already showing signs of weakening from the strain of keeping happy thoughts of her, you Usagi, Mamoru, and her parents, your future selves, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion, and Hotaru on her mind. At least, as near as I can tell." 

"Luna," says Ami, "Have you been able to learn anything about Sailor Nemesis?" 

"No, all the text, fables, and lore I've been able to find regarding the Sailor Senshi contain little if no reference to this Sailor Nemesis. There is no outright mention of her. I've found a few vague things that hint to her. That's less than I was able to find on Sailors Marmalade or Revolution or the Chosen Children, and that wasn't much either. I don't have a good feeling about Nemesis at all." 

"You never have a good feeling, Luna," says Ashley. 

"Well, I'm getting bad vibes also," replies Rei. "I have this horrible feeling that something terrible is going to happen to our princess." 

"Maybe we should ask Sailor Pluto," suggests Usagi. 

"Setsuna-san would never tell us, for fear of disrupting the space-time continuum," says Rei. 

"And with good reason," says Dimitria. "Time is a delicate thing. The Senshi would not want to do anything that might risk Crystal Tokyo's future." 

"And that's a concept that still bugs me," says Justin. "Why do the Senshi, or Sailor Moon in particular, get to rule the world and America loses its individuality?" 

"Justin," says TJ, "How do you think the Africans felt when the Europeans took them from their homes to be the Europeans' slaves and then suffer through hundreds of years of suppression" 

"Or the way the Jews were treated by the Nazis," says Ashley. 

Justin just stood there for a minute, thinking, then said, "I guess you're right, TJ." 

"Besides," says Alpha, "Things wouldn't be that bad. Maybe then American airwaves could get uncut, unaltered Japanese Sentai and Anime rather than a lot of the crap American producers produce." 

Due to TJ's history lesson, Usagi had fallen asleep, leaning on a control panel and was snoring loudly. Rei attempts to wake her up by tapping her on the shoulder. When this doesn't work, Rei pushes her off. Unfortunately, this was a bad thing, because it start Usagi whining again. 

"Wah, Rei-chan, you didn't have to push me off. A tap on theshoulder would have suffice." 

Rei snorts. 

The alarms start to blare. The viewing globe shows Rygog, Elgar, and the Phiranatrons trashing Angel Grove University's lush, green botanical gardens. 

"We have to go and stop them," says TJ. 

"Go, Rangers and Senshi, we'll contact the others," says Alpha. 

The alarm starts blaring louder. 

"Yo yo yo, now the Shadows have appeared as well." 

"I thought Rita, Zedd and Beryl were going to be gone for a while," says Ashley. 

They are, but they did leave Sailor Nemesis behind, since I'm picking up her signal on the moon." The alarm blares louder. "Yo yo yo, Naru has been captured and is tied to a tree, but is unguard. And the Tengas have arrived also. Yo yo yo!" 

Justin grabs a Turbo Navigator. "Let's go!" 

"Shift into Turbo!" yells TJ. 

"Minna, let's transform!" yells Usagi.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Angel Grove University. . . 

TJ, Justin, Ashley, Usagi, Ami, and Rei appear in the park, transformed. The others run up and join them. 

"Let's take these guys!" exclaims Carlos. 

The battle rages on. The Rangers and Senshi are outnumbered. Sailor Moon starts to flicker as her concentration strays from keeping happy thoughts to the battle at hand. 

Sailor Mercury releases her Shabon Spray to even up the score against the number of foot soldiers. Sailor Jupiter flips two Tengas and than gives them a dose of Supreme Thunder to fry their feathers. Blue Ranger and a weakened Sailor Moon double team, the Ranger giving the Senshi some altitude to jump kick some Shadows. Sailor Venus snares several Phiranatrons with her Love-me Chain, making it easier for Yellow Ranger to come at them with her Star Charges sparking. Red Ranger is busy parrying with his Turbo Lightning Sword against Rygog while Sailor Mars trades insults with Elgar. 

Eternal Moon was struggling with some Shadows when she hears a faint voice yelling, "Help!" She glances around and see Naru chained to a tree, her clothing badly shredded, especially in some places. She also looked like she had been beaten until she was bleeding. Eternal Moon looked around to see if she could get any help, but everybody else was already occupied in their own individual fights. 

She knows she's on her own. She leaps over the surrounding Shadows and lands near Naru. 

"I'll save you, Naru." 

"It's you, Sailor Moon." Naru gets an evil look in her eyes. 

"Eternal Moon brings out her Eternal Teir and sets Naru free. 

"Thank you. . . USAGI-CHAN!" 

"You're wel. . . What!?! 

"Hahahahahaha. . . you fell for my ploy, what is it Americans says, hook, link, and sinker. Besides, I always had the feeling you were hiding something like this from me, your "best" friend, since at least the time when that black crystal appeared in Tokyo. I figured if it were important, you would have told me, but you didn't! Now prepare to meet die! And don't expect any help from your friends. I think they'll be a little busy." 

"What is the meaning of this, Naru-chan?" 

"This, you fool. Nemesis Crystal Power, Make-up!" In a swirl of dark light beams, a white fuku with a black shoulder clother and black chest bow with a black heart pendant appears on Naru. Then those beams wrap around her lower arms and legs to form black elbow-length gloves and black knee-length boots, respectively. Then, the beam flies around her waist, materializing a black mini-skirt with a long, neatly tied bow on her back. Finally, the beam places a choker with a black star on her neck. A tiara with a black jewel at its center shines as it appears on Naru's head. 

While this transformation was happening, Eternal Moon and Naru don't notice a dark blue cat in the tree, watching. 

*So this is the one. . .* thinks the cat. 

After the dazzling array of dark light, the pretty soldier Sailor Nemesis stood in front of Eternal Moon. 

"You like?" asks Sailor Nemesis. 

Eternal Moon just stands there, mouth dragging. 

"Now prepare to meet your end." Nemesis brandishes her chain and claw. 

Eternal Moon comes to her senses and ducks out of the way as the business end of Nemesis' weapon flies toward Moon's head. 

Eternal Moon does her fight speech and pose. "For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor soldier, Sailor Moon! On behalf of the moon, I'll have to punish you, old friend!" 

"Oh, that sounds kinky! I love it!" Sailor Nemesis laughs. 

Eternal Moon snatches up her wand and executes her Silver Moon Crystal Therapy Kiss attack. Sailor Nemesis justs stands there, absorbing the energy. 

"That tickles. Did you really think that would work, that you could actully beat me, . . . Sister?" 

"What?!" stutters Eternal Moon. 

"Ah, yes, the long forgotten story, *TWO* daughters of the Moon Kingdom. One well-known, one always shrouded by the shadow of her older sister." Sailor Nemesis says that last part with disgust. Sailor Nemesis begins to transform, doning a dark version of Eternal Moon's princess dress. In response, Eternal Moon unconsciously transforms into Princess Serenity. 

Princess Charity brings forth her Black Crystal as Serenity does likewise with her Silver Crystal. 

"Please, Naru-chan, my. . .sister, it doesn't have to be like this. We could help you," pleads Serenity. 

"I don't think so, dear sister. You were to be heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom while all I could do is sit in the background, just hoping that at least my nurse-maid would pay attention to me. Sure, at first, when I was born, there was much talk about me, but as the years went on, it was approaching your time to get ready for your day as ruler of the Moon Kingdom, I was put on the back burner, so to speak. 

"When Beryl attacked, I had mixed feelings. Part of me didn't want to see the Silver Millenium die away, while yet another part of me was glad, since then you wouldn't be able to take the throne. But then our dear mother saved all of us and sent us to this future on Earth. Now I will finish what Beryl couldn't. Now, PERISH!" A beam of dark energy emits from her crystal. 

Serenity holds up the Silver Crystal, which has taken its flower shape. Bright light emanates from it. 

"Naru-chan, my friend, my. . .sister, I don't want to hurt you," sobs Serenity, tears of sorrow flowing from her eyes. 

"Too bad the feeling isn't mutual. I'm afraid your time is up!" The power of the Black Crystal increases tenfold. The Silver Crystal does likewise. 

"Naru, being princess of the moon isn't always a good thing. People have tried to hurt me, my friends, the person I love, just because of that. There are times I wish I could just be a normal teenager, live life without having to worry about this enemy or that obstacle. Believe me. . ." 

Serenity grows weaker while Charity doesn't even break a sweat. 

"See, I am more powerful," gloats Charity as the sun starts to set on the battle. 

Serenity staggers, weakening by the drain of her energy. She moans in agony. 

At the main battle, the Senshi suddenly stop and then their tiara crystals start to glow. They drop to the ground and start to glow themselves, each giving off their respective color. They all say, "Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity." Their animal spirits fly out of them toward Serenity, her Crane animal spirit flaring behind her. 

The Rangers, not knowing what is going on, just take out their keys and hold them up in the air, as if they know what to do, and the keys glow. In the sky, five car-shaped constellations light up in colors red, green, blue, yellow, and pink. Energy from them flows down toward the princess. 

"Your power is growing!?!" gasps Charity. 

"Even alone, my friends are with me. I'd think Beryl would have told you that. I have to defeat you for your own good, Naru-chan." Tears flow down Serenity's face. 

"I think not. Your Silver Crystal is still weak from your change of powers. GO TO HELL!" A dark energy shoots out of her Black Crystal. Little does Nemesis notices as a small dark ball shoot into the back of her neck from an unknown source. 

"Silver Crystal, light our darkest hour!" A beam of bright light shines forth from the Silver Crystal. The two beams meet and after a few minutes, it is evident that, even with her friends' help, Serenity was losing the battle. 

Suddenly, an image of Prince Endymion appears in between the two battling princesses. Startled by the appearance of her loved one and fearing to hurt him, Serenity ceases her attack. Just as suddenly, the image disappears and Charity gives off a wicked smile as the dark energy hits Serenity. 

Princess Serenity realizes her mistake. Unfortunately, the damage was already done. Serenity had already put all her energy into the Silver Crystal previously, thus leaving her with no more. The dark energy hits her and she is unable to stand up to it. 

The Silver Crystal shatters into its seven Rainbow Crystal components and scatter across the universe. Serenity screams as she is swallowed up by a bright light that appears below her. 

Now drained of her own energy, Princess Charon reverts back to Sailor Nemesis. A black light appears in front of her. Inside the light is a beeping white square device. Nemesis looks at it for a moment, then reaches in and grabs it. She inspects it, noting a LCD screen and three buttons on it. The only markings on it are a strange yet vaguely familiar scribble of script that runs in a circle around the LCD screen. The device makes one final beeping noise before it falls silent and powerless. 

Nemesis pockets the strange device as she departs the battlefield.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Gate of Time. . . 

Sailor Pluto stands by the door, feeling useless. For some time now, some evil presence had been able to block her visions and perceptions of time. And it had her extremely worried that there was an entity of such power and magnitude that it could disempower her. 

Suddenly, she senses something. Her tiara disappeared and her sigil of Pluto glows. "Sailor Moon. . ." she whispers solemnly. Then she feels the dark presence of the black device that Sailor Nemesis had taken. "My god, that time is closer than I thought..."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Ten'ou/Kaioh/Meiou residence. . . 

Michiru was alone, laying in the bed she shared with her Haruka, reading a romance novel she had gotten from the library. She was just getting to the good part when she felt it. The pain, the agony from part way around the world. 

The sigil of Neptune lights up on her forehead. 

"The Princess. . .Usagi. . .oh no!" she gasps.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Juuban Race Track. . . 

Haruka was engaged in speed trials, trying to beat her previous best times. She had almost beaten her speed record for the fourth time when something caused her to lose her concentration and almost crashed into a set of empty bleachers. Luckily, she manages to correct and clear the bleachers her car had almost become a part of. 

Haruka gets out of the car and looks up at the sky. The mark of Uranus lights up on her forehead. Haruka sees a raven, which confirmed her fears. 

"The Princess. . ." 

She gets back into the car and races home.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Juuban Junior High School. . . 

The teacher, Ms. Sakurada Haruna (yes, she is still single), is at the classroom's main chalkboard, discussing a division problem with the class. 

Tomoe Hotaru is busy taking notes on the subject when she starts to feel a pain in her writing arm. The pain reaches toward her star seed, the essence of a Sailor Senshi, then ceases. Then, suddenly, her head aches and the insignia of Saturn glows on her forehead. She makes a loud groaning noise. 

Everybody drops what they are doing, namely trying to avoid taking notes by doodling pictures or writing notes to friends, or sleeping, and the teacher turns around to see what is the matter. 

"Tomoe-san, what is the matter?" 

One little, perverted boy went so far as to suggest that she was... 

"Shinji no baka hentai!" yelled a girl known as Asuka. 

Ms. Sakurada whistles. "Settle down, class. Ryuuoji Asuka, please don't yell at your classmates. Sakamoto Shinji, stand outside until I'm done seeing what's the matter with Tomoe-san. Tomoe-san, do you need to see a nurse?" 

"Ugh. . .need. . .to. . .argh. . .see. . .Haruka-papa. . .gasp. . . and. . . Michiru-mama." 

"I really think you should see a nurse first," says Ms. Sakurada. 

Slowly, Hotaru returns to normal. "Maybe. . .you're. . .right. May. . .I. . .be. . . excused. . .please. . ., Sakurada-sensei?" 

"Certainly." Ms. Sakurada hands Hotaru a note. "If you end up going home, bring a note when you return. Do you need some help?" 

"No thanks, I think I can get there on my own, sensei." 

Once outside, Hotaru makes a decision. "I need to get home fast." She glances around to make sure it was clear and then pulls out her henshin wand. 

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make-up!" A moment later, Sailor Saturn is standing where Tomoe Hotaru stood, brandishing her Silence Glaive. 

"Only one way to go. . ." She starts to jump the buildings.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Angel Grove University campus. . . 

The Senshi scream and dehenshin as they feel the lost of their leader and princess. The Rangers also demorph from their energy lose. The foot soldiers, Rygog, and Elgar teleport away. 

"What's happening?" Carlos asks Ashley. 

"I don't know!" replies Ashley. 

"It's. . .ugh. . .Usagi-. . .uh. . .chan," moans Sailor Mars through the pain and agony all of the Senshi feel. 

"We need to get to the Power Chamber," says Justin. 

"But the Senshi are too weak from the power transfer to teleport," says Cassie. 

"Solution found," says TJ. "Lightning Cruiser, Storm Blaster, come now!" 

Lightning Cruiser comes flying in as Storm Blaster pulls up. 

Cassie places Ami and Small Lady in Lightning Cruiser with TJ and herself. Carlos takes the wheel of Storm Blaster and Ashley and Justin load the other Senshi into the storage area of the blue jeep. 

"We're going to have to drive unmorphed the whole way to the Power Chamber," says Carlos to Justin when questioned about why Justin couldn't drive. 

Unbeknownst to them, a dark blue cat jumps aboard. 

Justin is dropped off on the way to the Power Chamber to help his father prepare for a job interview.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Ten'ou/Kaioh/Meiou residence. . . 

Haruka and Michiru are cuddled up with each other, Haruka calming Michiru about the feelings they received and struggling not to show her own emotions, though with Michiru, that isn't easy. 

The door slams open and Haruka and Michiru look up to see Sailor Saturn standing there. Then there is a slgiht breeze and the three of them see Sailor Pluto coming in. Saturn and Pluto dehenshin. 

"Do you know what is going on, Setsuna-mama?" asks Hotaru. 

"I'll tell you what I can," says Setsuna. "Sailor Nemesis has returned." 

Haruka and Michiru sit there on the couch, looking confused. Hotaru, also confused, just laughs at the goofy looks on her adoptive parents' faces. Setsuna just glares. 

"I assume you three have heard of the mysterious tenth planet, Nemesis, or as it is more commonly know, the moon of Pluto, Charon. It exists, or did exist, back in the Silver Millenium and will exist again in the future as is evidenced by the Dark Moon attack of several years ago, or several hundred years in the future depending on your point of view, that I told you about." 

The trio shake their heads in acknowledgement. 

"Well, back in the Silver Millenium, there were two princesses of the Silver Millenium, Serenity and Charity. At first, as is typical when there is a new child in the family, there was a lot of commotion about little Charity, which left Serenity a bit depressed. 

"Eventually, though, the charm wore off and Charity was left in the shadow of her big sister, who was in the spotlight now as she trained to be Queen of the Moon Kingdom for the time when the original Serenity would retired. It eventually chewed at Charity's nerves. 

"Soon, big news rang through the provinces and colonies of the Silver Millenium. The Sailor Soldier of the Planet Charon, Princess Corone, had been killed in the line of duty by an unknown assailant who was spying on the defenses of the Silver Millenium. The assailant was later found out to be an agent of the United Alliance of Evil, specifically sent by Master Vile to determine the chances of conquering the Moon, thus destroying the Silver Millenium and getting the Zeo Imperium Crystal for himself, which never did succeed. 

"But Corone was also the only child of the Royal Family of Charon. This left them without an heir to the throne, and the Queen was well pass her childbearing years. When Charity heard of this, she left the Moon as quickly as possible and headed to Nemesis. Whereas Serenity had been learning only of Princessly material, Charity made it her business, along with being taught to be a Princess, to be taught by Ninjor some of the martial arts that eventually spread to the Earth. 

"With her position as second in line to the Moon Kingdom and her martial arts prowess, Charity made it to the position of Guardian of Charon, Sailor Charon, with only a little opposition from Queen Serenity. But, eventually, Serenity saw the futility of fighting with Charity and allowed her to remain on Charon, as the surrogate daughter of King Eloypous and Queen Marine, heir to the throne of Charon. 

"When Master Vile finally staged his attack on the moon, Sailor Charon valiantly fought to keep as many of the invaders away from the Sol system while the rest of us took care of Vile and his son, Rito Revolto, on the Moon." 

Haruka and Michiru grimace at the mention of Rito's name. 

"Unfortunately, the Massacre of Charon occurred. Vile staged a massive attack on Charon, with General Longnose in command. During the attack, Charon unleashed a new, strange, unknown power, know as "Darkness Curtain Fall!" Suffice to say, it destroyed Charon," Setsuna glances at Hotaru-chan, "And only two people survived: Sailor Charon and General Longnose. 

"Longnose high-tailed it out of the Sol system, while Charon returned to the Moon, where the battle against Vile had been won with the help of the Aquitian Rangers and the Gold Ranger. Sailor Charon was also never able to the attack, not for lack of trying or any encouragement. Charon felt great grief at the destruction of Charon and expected to be reprimanded for her actions, but Queen Serenity pardoned her for the fact that no one was aware of this new power. But it also meant that Charity's days as a Sailor Senshi were over. With the destruction of her home on Charon, Charity was welcomed back into the family as Princess Charity of the Moon Kingdom. But things were never the same between mother and daughter and between sisters. 

"Slowly, over a short time, there was a marked difference in Charity. Where once she had been a bubbling fountain of cheer, she became quiet and introverted. A growing shadow, the essence of Metallia, fell over her. Even her Rainbow Crystal started to gain a dark light to its shine. In the words of Stars Wars, she was traveling fast into the Dark Side. 

"Then came the battle against Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. Charity reenlisted as a Senshi to aid in the battle. At first, she valiantly fought against the dark forces. But she still harbored some resentment toward her sister Princess Serenity. But then she saw the chance to get revenge on Princess Serenity and joined with Beryl. Nemesis was the one responsible for aiding in the deaths of the Princess and Prince Endymion. 

"When Queen Serenity sent everybody to a new future on Earth, she felt pity for her second daughter and the life she had lead. As you know, we had our memories erased. There was more to the memory erasure than just so that we all could live normal lives. It was to protect her two daughters from each other. She split them up, gave them normal lives individually in separate families, in case there was a chance that the hatred and rivalry that Charon felt transfered over to her new life. 

"Unfortunately, as you can feel, it has not turned out that way. Nemesis awoke and has done something to our Princess."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Power Chamber. . . 

"Dimitria, what happened to our powers and the Senshi?" asks Cassie. 

"In aiding Princess Serenity, you overexerted yourselves. Unfortunately, the Senshi aren't as lucky. They have some connection with the Silver Crystal as Serenity perishes when she uses the full force of the Silver Crystal, but usually her friends' and Mamoru's love energy help her to live again. I believe that due to the fact that Mamoru is missing, it had an adverse effect and caused the Silver Crystal to shatter and Serenity to disappear." 

"So do we know where she is?" asks TJ. 

"Yo yo yo, I'm afraid not," says Alpha. 

"Hey, has anyone seen Luna, Artemis, or Diana?" asks Carlos. 

"I think they wanted to be alone for a while," says Dimitria. "Rangers, for the moment, the best thing would to be let the Senshi rest and go about your lives. Your powers are restored and ready if you need them." 

"We told Justin we would meet him at the Youth Center to wait for his father," says Ashley. 

"Good idea. Relax for a while." *You'll need it.* think Dimitria. 

The Rangers teleport out. No one has yet noticed that the dark blue cat was there. 

Finally Alpha 6 notices the cat. "Yo yo yo, it's you!" 

"The time draws ever closer near," announces Dimitria calmly.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Ten'ou/Kaioh/Meiou residence. . . 

"So what's our next move, Setsuna?" asks Michiru. 

"That I do not know." 

The other Outer Senshi gasp. 

"I have been cut off from my connection to the time stream. An immense evil has countered my powers. So we will have to go on instinct. The only thing I know to do is to go to Angel Grove, where the Princess and her court have traveled to go to school." 

"Which is silly," says Haruka. "They could have gone to school here." 

"But they did not. It was not in their cards, so to speak, to remain in Japan. Even Usagi's Destiny manipulated Chance to get her there. And thus we must travel to find out what has happened." 

"Setsuna," says Michiru, "Do you know the modern identity of Sailor Nemesis?" 

"No. I only know that she awakened, and then an evil power cut me off." 

"Well, then," says Michiru, "We need to get to American then, and I don't think an airplane will be fast enough." 

"The Sailor Teleport," says Hotaru. 

"Yes, Hotaru-chan," says Setsuna. 

"Then let's get cracking," says Haruka, cracking her fingers before initiating her henshin. "Uranus Crystal Power, Make-up!" The sigil of Uranus spirals back onto an image of the Space Sword and a crystal ball with a winged circle on top forms around the image. The crystal flies on to a henshin wand and the winged circle transforms into a star with a crescent moon in its center. Haruka grabs a hold of it with her right hand and circles the wand around her, then she does a 180º spin with her arm holding the henshin wand sticking out. A circle of light appears around her. When she finishes her spin, she crosses her arms over her chest and the circle bursts up as steam, forming the fuku on her. A skirt, bows, earrings, boots, and gloves materialize on her. A tiara forms on her forehead. Uranus flings her hair back and lipstick glistens on her lips. She twirls around and poses, right arm crooked with hand on her hip, left arm pointed downwards, her legs slanted one direction, her upper torso slanted in the opposite direction. 

"Neptune Crystal Power, Make-up!" The sigil of Neptune spirals back onto an image of the Aqua Mirror and a crystal ball with a winged circle on top forms around the image. The crystal flies on to a henshin wand and the winged circle transforms into a star with a crescent moon in its center. Michiru grabs a hold of it with her right hand and circles the wand around her, then she does a 180º spin with her arm holding the henshin wand sticking out. A circle of light appears around her. When she finishes her spin, she holds her arms out and water shoots up from the circle. Her fuku forms on her. A skirt, bows, earrings, boots, and gloves materialize on her. A tiara forms on her forehead. As she waves her hanging hair up, lipstick appears on her lips and she opens her eyes. She twirls and poses, right arm behind her back, left arm covering her stomach. 

"Pluto Crystal Power, Make-up!" The sigil of Pluto spirals back onto an image of the Garnet Orb and a crystal ball with a winged circle on top forms around the image. The crystal flies on to a henshin wand and the winged circle transforms into a star with a crescent moon in its center. Setsuna grabs a hold of it with her right hand and twirls while making a vertical circle with her henshin wand. Water gushes to cover her. The water appears to enter the Garnet Orb, situated on to of a giant key, which Setsuna grasps. She reappears, wearing her complete fuku, and lipstick moistens her lips. She poses, grasping the Key in her left hand, right hand by her side, and left foot in front of her right. 

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make-up!" The sigil of Saturn spirals back onto an image of the Silence Glaive and a crystal ball with a winged circle on top forms around the image. The crystal flies on to a henshin wand and the winged circle transforms into a star with a crescent moon in its center. Hotaru grabs a hold of it with her right hand and circles the wand around her, darkness gathering around her. Suddenly, bright lights shoot up and encircle her. The light bands explode, showering Hotaru with cherry blossom petals They circle around and materialize a fuku complete with boots, tiara, gloves, and purple bows. She holds her right hand in the air and a stick comes down from it. On the top end, a blade juts out. She twirls around and poses. 

They gather in a circle and concentrate their power. "Saturn Power!" "Uranus Power!" "Neptune Power!" "Pluto Power!" 

"Sailor Teleport!" the four Outer Senshi yell. With a gust of wind, the Sailor Senshi of the Outer Solar System disappear from the living room.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Angel Grove Youth Center. . . 

The five Turbo Teens and just about every other patron in the Youth Center are gathered around a TV showing the landing of a NASADA shuttle. 

"Roger, Mission Control. We're down to range 29," announces the space shuttle commander. 

"Copy that, space shuttle. Vectors 35, you're go for landing," says Mission Control. 

"Roger. Touch down in 3...2...1...contact! Main shoot deployed." 

Carlos knocks TJ in the shoulder to get his attention. Carlos points toward Justin, who is looking at the space shuttle in awe. 

"That's confirmed, shuttle," announces Mission Control, "Nice landing, and welcome home. Ground crew will meet you at the end of the runway." 

The announcer speaks. "There you have it. The mission of the specially equipped space shuttle seems to have come to a successful end. And now, let's go live to Mission Control. . ." 

"Wow. . ." exclaims Justin. 

On the TV, a female reporter is seen in front of the NASADA building, in front of a NASADA sign. "Here in Angel Grove, NASADA is the west coast's answer to NASA at Cape Kennedy in Florida on the west coast. Let's meet General Norquist, Misson Control commander for NASADA," says the announcer. 

"The mission was a complete success," says Norquist. "Our next goal is to log a long-range. . ." 

At this moment, Justin's dad, Doug Stewart, enters the Youth Center. 

"Hey, Doug," says Jerome Stone as he passes by and pats him on the shoulder. 

"Hi, Jerome," says Doug. 

"Hey, Mr. Stewart!" says Carlos. 

"Hey, dad," says Justin as he gets up. "Well, how did it go? 

Doug hesitates for a moment, then exclaims, "I got it!" 

"Alright!" exclaims Justin as he hugs his father and the other Rangers congratulate Doug. 

"But...there's something I want to talk to you about," says Doug. 

"What?" asks Justin as his father and he walk off to another table. 

The other Rangers get a concerned look on their faces. 

"What do you think it's about?" asks Carlos. 

"We'll just have to wait for Justin to tell us," says Cassie. 

"How do you think the Senshi are?" asks Ashley. 

"They should be okay. Dimitria said she'd contact us when they awakened," says TJ. 

"I wonder what Divatox is planning for us next," says Cassie. 

"Well, let's hope we don't have to find out for a while," says TJ. 

{Du du dudu dudah} 

The Rangers get up from their table to find a quiet place to talk to Dimitria. 

Justin hugs his dad, tells him they'll talk later, and rush back over to the other Rangers. Cassie and Carlos watch as this occurs. 

"Wohwohwoh," says Carlos. "Is everything okay?" 

"No," says Justin. "If my dad takes the job, we have to move." 

Justin, Carlos, and Cassie go to join TJ and Ashley to teleport to the Power Chamber.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Power Chamber. . . 

The Rangers run through the open door into the Power Chamber. The Senshi are starting to wake up. 

"What's up, Dimitria?" asks TJ, making it obvious that it isn't about the Senshi that the Rangers rushed to the Power Chamber. 

"We are receiving an urgent message from Eltar," says Dimitria. 

"What's going on?" asks Ami as she gets up and off the biobed she was resting on. 

"We're about to find out," says Ashley. 

"Hey yo, it's breaking up," announces Alpha. 

TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Rei and Makoto rush over to where Alpha is working at the main control console. 

"Eltar. . ." gasps Ashley. 

"The source of our powers," continues Justin. 

Zordon's face appears on the viewing globe. 

"Rangers, Senshi. . ." Static interference messes with the message, garbling some of it. ". . .I wish it was under better circumstances. . ." 

"Someone, clear it up," says Rei. 

"We're working on it," replies Ami. 

"Increasing signal gain," says Alpha. 

". . .Eltar is under attack. . ." The viewing globe switches from Zordon's face to a view of Eltar, explosions wrecking its surface. 

At this point, the Outer Senshi teleport in. Luna, Artemis, and Diana also enter at this point. Luna looks like she's been crying and Artemis and Diana have worried looks on their faces. 

"Setsuna-san!" exclaims Luna upon seeing that the Outer Senshi are here. 

"Chibiusa-chan!" yells Diana as she sees that Chibiusa still is asleep. 

"Ami, Cassie, see what's wrong with her while we listen to Zordon's message," says TJ. 

Ami and Cassie nod in agreement as the message continues. 

"So far, we have resisted their advances," says Zordon. "Though you may be tempted to come to our aid, you must stay and protect the Earth." 

The Rangers look at Zordon, worried expressions on their faces. The Outer Senshi nod at each, wondering what they may now be getting into. 

"And, Rangers, beware, there is. . ." As Zordon speaks these final words, the message breaks up and contact with him is lost. 

"Oh no, the signal's just vanished," says Alpha worried. 

"Alpha, can you get him back?" asks Makoto. 

"I'm afraid not, toots." 

"Setsuna-san," says Minako. "Do you know what's going?" 

"I'm sorry, Minako-chan, but I don't. An evil force is blocking my powers." 

"This is really bad," says Ami, "If there is a force strong enough to block Sailor Pluto's perceptions of time." 

"Alpha, begin a long-range scan," commands Dimitria. "Perhaps Zordon was trying to warn us of an attack." 

"I'm on it," replies Alpha. 

"Rangers, beware?" TJ says to himself. Outloud, he says, "Of what?" 

Chibiusa begins to awaken. "Puu!" she yells when she sees who is there. "I've missed you." 

"As I have of you," replies Sailor Pluto. "You are very weak now, with the lost of both Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. The future is uncertain now." 

"What do you mean?" asks Small Lady. 

"I've been cut off from my powers of time. I do not know if Crystal Tokyo will continue to exist now. And you will not be able to go home either. And you must not overexert yourself, for if you do, you might disappear."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Moon's surface. . . 

Porto is preparing his latest attack, making plans with Goldgoyle. 

"I'll eat the Rescue Megazord for lunch," boasts Goldgoyle. 

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that, won't we?" mocks Divatox. "Now, get to Earth, and don't come back until you've pounded those Rangers into dust." 

"I love it when a plan comes together!" Divatox laughs maniacallly while Goldgoyle blasts off toward Earth.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Power Chamber. . . 

The alarm goes off. The Outer Senshi, who are startled by it, immediately go into defensive position. 

"Don't worry, it's just the alarm indicating an attack," says Rei. 

"Sorry," says Sailor Uranus, blushing, "But it's been a long day, and I almost had a crash earlier." 

"Don't worry about it," says Makoto. 

"What is it, Alpha?" asks Ashley. 

"Yo, something is entering the Earth's atmosphere. 

"Is it a monster?" asks Cassie. 

"It's not just a monster, it's massive." Alpha uses his arms to try to demonstrate the size. "Maybe even bigger than a Megazord." 

"Yeah?" asks TJ. "Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. Ready?" He glances around at his teammates. "Shift into. . ." 

"Wait, TJ," says Sailor Pluto. 

"How did you know my name?" 

"I am the Guardian of Time, so I know a great many of things. The Senshi will not be able to aid you against this monster." 

"Why not?" asks Carlos. 

"We **MUST** travel to Eltar, if the future is to remain the way it is suppose to be. That is all I can say." 

"Well, if you're sure, Sailor Pluto. . ." says Makoto. 

"I am sure as I can be, so please trust me. The future, and *even* the past depend on it." 

Ami starts to say something, but Makoto silences with a finger to her lip. 

"Then let's go, minna," says Minako. "Henshin yo!" 

"Moon Crisis, Make-up!" "Mercury Ninja Power, Make-up!"   
"Mars Ninja Power, Make-up!" "Jupiter Ninja Power, Make-up!"   
"Venus Ninja Power, Make-up!" 

The Senshi gather in a circle, and gather their energy. After a few minutes, they initiate the Sailor Teleport. 

"Moon Crisis Power!"   
"Mecury Ninja Power!" "Venus Ninja Power!"   
"Mars Ninja Power!" "Jupiter Ninja Power!"   
"Saturn Crystal Power!" "Uranus Crystal Power!"   
"Neptune Crystal Power!" "Pluto Crystal Power!" 

With a final breath of air, they yell "SAILOR TELEPORT!" and disappear. 

"What are we standing around for, Rangers?" demands TJ. "Let's get to work! SHIFT INTO TURBO!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The Aftermath. . . 

The Rangers run into battle against the giant menace known as Goldgoyle. Unfortunately, their Megazords were no match for him. 

With the Rescue Megazord, they attempted to battle him. Unfortunately, Goldgoyle blasted it, wasting the Megazord's energy. In a last ditch effort, TJ self-destructs the Rescue Megazord on Goldgoyle and the Rangers switched over to the Turbo Zords and form the Turbo Megazord. 

When the smoke clears the Rangers are surprised to see Goldgoyle still standing. Using a new variation of the Turbo Megazord Spinout, the Rangers drill a hole through Goldgoyle in another attempt to finish him off. The Rangers are astonished when Goldgoyle is still standing. 

Goldgoyle blasts the Turbo Megazord and fatally damages it, making it useless. In a final last ditch effort, the Rangers rig the Turbo R.A.M. to self-destruct on impact. Taking it, TJ flies in close to Goldgoyle's mouth and fires it in, destroying Goldgoyle. 

With both Megazords destroyed, the Rangers return to the Power Chamber to learn that Dimitria and Blue Senturion were leaving. Their last words were, respectively, "May the Power Protect You!" and "Good luck, my friends." 

Meanwhile, Rygog and Elgar discover the location of the Power Chamber and tell Divatox. A massive frontal assault is mounted and Divatox's forces storm the Power Chamber. The Rangers fight valiantly, with Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster at their sides, but are forced back into the Power Chamber and the two cars are captured. 

The evil forces get inside the Power Chamber, where another fight ensues. The Rangers are overrunned and Elgar manages to set explosive and Divatox blows up the Power Chamber. 

As the Phiranatrons scavenge the ruins for the Rangers' bodies, a messenger from the Cimmerian Planet arrives and informs Divatox that she is to head to the Cimmerian Planet for a meeting of evil. At first, she refuses, but changes her mind at the mention of Dark Specter, Grand Monarch of all Evil. Before she leaves, Divatox vows "I'll be back!" 

The Turbo Power short circuit on the Rangers, leaving them powerless. Alpha recovers the black box, which contains all the codes they'll need if they are to chase after Divatox. 

They head toward NASADA, where Justin sneaks in and convinces General Norquist to give the Rangers a Space Shuttle. Norquist agrees when he hears about Eltar. 

The Rangers, Lunar guardian cats, and Alpha 6 board the shuttle. As they board, the Rangers are unaware that a dark blue cat stows away on board. They strap themselves in and Carlos helps Alpha. As the countdown commences, they notice that Justin is missing. TJ contacts Mission Control and Justin, without actually mentioning that he is, or was, a Ranger, tells him he won't be coming. They realize it's about his father and agree with Justin's decision. 

They settle back for the ride, with high hopes. For Zordon. For the Sailor Soldiers. For Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. And especially for Crystal Tokyo. 

To be continued. . . Next Season. . . United Alliance of Heroes in **SPACE!**

The End 

**Next Time:** The Rangers are five episodes into PRiS, when they pick up a distress message from Ami, but are cut off. Can they get to her in time? What about the other Senshi? Find out next time! 

**Sailor Says:**

**TJ:** Actually, it should be Ranger Says, since the Senshi are gone.   
**Carlos:** And Justin, too. I'll miss the little bugger.   
**Cassie:** You actually care about him, don't you?   
**Carlos:** Yeah, he was my lov..., er, like my own brother.   
**Ashley:** Uh-huh, sure, right, whatever.   
**TJ:** So what was today's lesson?   
**Ashley:** Don't underestimate your enemy?   
**TJ:** Correct!   
**Cassie:** Well, I guess that's the end then.   
**TJ:** Right. TJ says!   
**TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley:** See you next season! 

**Bloopers:** None. Just a pic of the Space Shuttle blasting off while playing the Power Rangers Turbo theme music while Sailor Moon plushies dance on the bottom of your mental image. 


End file.
